Elfen Park, Extended and Uncensored Version
by Horouka
Summary: Stan, tras mucho tiempo, regresa a Japón para realizar sus estudios universitarios. Él y Wendy encuentran a un chico pelirrojo en la playa, desnudo, sin memoria ni capacidad del habla. Y como si fuera poco, el muchacho tiene cuernos. Style. Otras parejas al final.
1. Encuentro Fortuito

**Hola! He cumplido mi promesa y les traigo aquí la versión extendida de mi anterior one-shot: Elfen Park.**

**Perdonen, por falta de tiempo tendré que hacerlo como en el anime DX pero aún así espero que lo disfruten. El capítulo se lo dedico a todos aquellos que hayan dejado review en mi otro fic XD.**

* * *

><p>Un antebrazo desmembrado recientemente se movió apenas, cubierto de sangre. El dueño del brazo, un guardia de seguridad cualquiera, no cabía en su asombro, mirando con ojos abiertos como platos a un cuerpo envuelto en camisas de fuerza, con un casco metálico que cubría su rostro por completo y le daba un aspecto aún más intimidante. El hombre respiraba pesadamente, sujetando la zona mutilada.<p>

Había entrado en campo prohibido, en aquella circunferencia en la cual los brazos invisibles (vectores) del _Diclonius _podían interactuar, en aquel corral circular y metálico de dos metros de radio que rodeaba al fardo. Fue sólo cosa de que el espécimen girara su cabeza hacia su posición para que el ingenuo guardia fuera decapitado sin piedad, sin que su compañero, que miraba atónito la escena, preso por el pavor.

Vio cómo un manojo de llaves se elevaba en el aire, y supo lo que el prisionero intentaba hacer al verlo acercar las llaves a su rostro, como si comprobara algo.

-¡Detente!-gritó, sacando su revólver y disparando, muerto de desesperación. Los disparos se escucharon fuera de esa cámara de alta seguridad, que según el jefe aún era poco. El cautivo se soltó de donde lo tenían sujeto, dobló con sus vectores la jaula que señalaba la distancia prudente entre él y cualquier persona que no quisiera morir por acción del diclonius. En un cuarto de vigilancia lleno de monitores del mismo edificio, un hombre elegantemente vestido apretó un botón. La compuerta de la cámara que aislaba al espécimen se abrió y apareció detrás de ella un joven desnudo, cuyo rostro era cubierto aún por el casco, que sostenía en su mano una cabeza que soltó sin el menor cuidado. Como si nada, empezó a caminar de frente, separándose del gigantesco charco de sangre que él mismo había provocado.

* * *

><p>- Kisaragi se lleva la peor parte ¿verdad?-cotilleaba una secretaria-. Después de todo ¡es la secretaria del director Tucker!<p>

- ¿Por qué dicen eso?-reclamaba la chica, mientras retiraba una taza de cafe de la máquina expendedora-

-Es por esa mirada que él tiene-explicó la misma secretaria-, da miedo.

- ¡Pero si él es muy buena persona!-replicó la castaña con dulzura-. Es sólo que...-su rostro se volvió triste-. No soy muy útil, todo el tiempo estoy arruinándolo todo-sonrió con culpa- ¡Pero voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda!-dijo decidida, sonriendo con energía.

* * *

><p>-Se declara oficialmente un estado de emergencia-la voz de la alarma hacía su anuncio mientras los agentes de seguridad se repartían armas-. En sesenta segundos, el bloque de investigación subterráneo será completamente cerrado- Kisaragi, ajena a la alarma, intentaba torpemente de hacer que la bandeja con café no se derrame-. Todos los empleados desalojen el área inmediatamente- a continuación, el mensaje fue repetido.<p>

* * *

><p>Otro guardia fue decapitado. Los demás guardias retrocedieron, sin bajar la guardia, mientras que el joven asesino seguía con su camino hacia ellos.<p>

-No se asusten- avisó uno de ellos-. ¡Según el manual, no correremos peligro si nos mantenemos a dos metros de distancia!

- ¡Es verdad! ¡También decía que no debemos dejar caer objetos al suelo!¿No?-respondía otro, mientras que un bolígrafo en el bolsillo del reciente cadáver era tomado por un vector, y lanzado como proyectil hacia la sien de otro guardia, logrando su cometido. Pronto, los otros dos guardias fueron asesinados brutalmente.

Los disparos que intentaron detenerle no sirvieron, siendo el resultado más empleados siendo despiadadamente cortados en pedazos. No importaba la cantidad de balas, el diclonius se protegía usando sus vectores como escudo, y no se detenía con la matanza.

* * *

><p>Cuando otra compuerta se abrió, el diclonius se encontró con más guardias apuntándole, y al Director Craig Tucker, un joven pelinegro de alto mando en en centro de investigaciones. El moreno parecía imperturbable a simple vista, cuando de pronto Kisaragi hizo su torpe e inoportuna entrada, cayendo para su desgracia, demasiado cerca del chico del casco.<p>

-¡Kisaragi!-exclamó Tucker, siendo retenido por los empleados para que no fuera en su ayuda.

-¡Director Tucker!-la secretaria se arrodilló, sin darse cuenta en el terreno mortal en el que había entrado- . ¡Perdóneme, lo eché a perder de nuevo!-se disculpó, refiriéndose a la taza de café.

-¡Corre, Kisaragi!-le advirtió su jefe con desesperación.

-¿Eh?-preguntó la chica confundida-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Aléjate, ahora!-sólo en ese momento a la jovencita se le ocurrió voltear a ver qué había detrás suyo. Una mano invisible le dejó una mancha de sangre en el hombro-. ¡Detente, Kyle!-ordenó al diclonius, siendo en vano, porque la castaña fue decapitada en ese mismo instante-. ¡Disparen a matar!-dio la orden, la cual fue obedecida por los guardias. Pero Kyle usó el cadáver de la secretaria como escudo humano, luego un vector suyo cogió el bolígrafo rosa que le pertenecía a la difunta, lo dirigió a la sien de uno de los guardias que sujetaba a Tucker, y soltó el cuerpo de la joven-. ¡Disparen, no se detengan!-volvió a ordenar.

-¡Se nos acabaron las balas!-respondió uno de los empleados de seguridad. Tucker apretó los dientes.

-¡Maldito!-otro guardia corrió hacia Kyle, con intenciones de hacerle daño.

-¡No vayas!-Tucker lo dijo demasiado tarde, pues el guardia ya era despojado de su corazón, el cuál cayó en el abdomen de otro compañero. Los guardias que le estorbaban el paso fueron eliminados, mientras a Craig lo carcomía la impotencia, mientras el diclonius pasaba en frente suyo. Sacó un intercomunicador y avisó-. ¡Se dirige hacia la salida, activen la barrera y enciérrenlo dentro!

Así sucedió. Ambas compuertas se cerraron, impidiéndole salir. Kyle atacó con ferocidad la barrera que lo encerraba, pero al ser inútil, miró a su costado y encontró otra salida, una que daba a un precipicio que al mismo tiempo se dirigía al mar.

-¿La puerta ha sido abierta? ¡No digas estupideces!-se alarmó Tucker-. ¿Escuchas esto? ¡Envía a los francotiradores!

* * *

><p>La mira del rifle apuntaba hacia el diclonius, el cual había optado por el barranco para su huida.<p>

-Quiero que lo elimines al primer disparo. Él no es el tipo de enemigos que te dejan hacer un segundo-avisó Craig al francotirador.

-Es un rifle anti-tanque calibre 50-informó a su jefe-. Con esto ni siquiera sus vectores detendrán el disparo.

-Dispara a la cabeza-ordenó el director.

-Entendido.

El proyectil dio en el blanco, haciendo que el casco se desprendiera y revelase una sedosa, rizada y algo larga cabellera pelirroja. El joven desnudo cayó al mar iluminado por la luna.

-¡Maldita sea, sigue vivo!-blasfemó Craig.

* * *

><p>Estación de Gokurakuji, Kamakura, Prefectura de Kanagawa<p>

Una chica pelinegra de 18 años estaba esperando a alguien al parecer, miraba a ambos lados y buscaba con la mirada, revisando de vez en cuando su reloj de pulsera. De repente, pareció recordar algo y se fue de la estación, llegando a unas escaleras. Sonrió al encontrar su objetivo.

-Stan-llamó al pelinegro que subía las escaleras, el cual se volteó al escuchar su nombre-...¿eres tú?

- ¿Eh? Emmm-el moreno le miró con desconcierto.

-Soy yo, Wendy-le dijo y Stan la reconoció.

- ¡Wendy!-la saludó. La aludida subió las escaleras para quedar a su altura.

-No te encontré en la estación-explicó-¡ y tuve que venir a buscarte!

-Oh, perdón-se disculpó-. Por cierto ¿cómo me encontraste?

- Stan, tú venías aquí a ver el mar, ¿recuerdas? Sólo tuve que recordar eso.

-No hemos cambiado de cuando éramos niños, ¿no?- Stan miró con cierta nostalgia el océano.

-¿Quién diría que terminaríamos en la misma universidad?-respondió con suave ironía- Ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué tal si vamos a la playa?-consultó mirando a su amigo de la infancia, jalándolo del brazo hacia el lugar mencionado.

- ¿Pero qué haces?-se alarmó el muchacho, siendo arrastrado por la joven.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Solíamos ir, cierto?-la morena le ignoró y siguió llevándolo del brazo.

* * *

><p>Ambos llegaron a la playa de Kamakura.<p>

-¿Solíamos jugar aquí siempre, no es así?-recordó Wendy, soltándole del brazo y mirando al océano.

- Sí, incluso ese último día, con Shelly, los tres...-mencionó con un dejo de tristeza.

- Shelly...-murmuró Wendy con cierto pesar.

-Ella, acostumbraba recolectar caracolas aquí- siguió hablando el pelinegro de su misma edad. Se sentó en cuclillas, observando la arena con lamento.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Hermano! ¡Mira, mira, encontré un montón!-una niña pequeña contemplaba con fascinación las ostras que había en sus manos.<em>

_-No son tan bonitas, ¿verdad?-replicó la voz infantil de su hermano Stan, haciendo que Shelly frunciera el ceño y le mirara con inocente enojo._

* * *

><p>-¡Stan...!-la voz de Wendy lo sacó de sus pensamientos-¡Mira!-señaló con la vista a un joven pelirrojo completamente desnudo, de pie frente a ellos, con sus tobillos aún en el mar.<p>

-¿Qué demonios?-se espantó el moreno.

-¡Y yo qué voy a saber!-replicó Wendy. El pelirrojo se llevó las manos al rostro, para luego observar su alrededor con confusión. Al ver a ambos jóvenes, el chico con cuernos intentó correr, pero tropezó al poco tiempo sobre la arena. Se levantó y comenzó a llorar con frustración sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Stan, quítate la ropa!-le ordenó la pelinegra, haciendo que dé la espalda a la escena.

-¿Uh?-se extrañó por el pedido.

-¡Sólo retíratela!-le replicó con enfado.

* * *

><p>Wendy se encargó de vestir al pelirrojo, mientras Stan se daba la vuelta y no veía.<p>

-Así que no puede entendernos, ¿verdad?-preguntó el azabache.

- ¡Hey, mira! ¡Pero qué terrible herida!-Wendy señaló la gruesa hilera de sangre que el colorado tenía empezando desde su sien- Esos adornos para el cabello parecen cuernos...-opinó, dándole un toque a las protuberancias óseas- ¡No puede ser, están sujetos a su cabeza!

Stan fue a examinarle, y un recuerdo atormentó su mente, espantándolo.

* * *

><p><em>-Mentiroso...-una voz infantil se escuchaba, pronveniente de un niño de espaldas.<em>

* * *

><p>Los llamados de su amiga lo sacaron de su tormento.<p>

-¿Eh, qué pasa?

- Te estaba diciendo que deberíamos llevarlo a tu casa por ahora-repitió, mientras el pelirrojo miraba la ropa que le habían dado con aprensión. Stan pareció no entender-. Tu casa, donde vivirás ahora. Digo, no podemos dejarlo así...-observó con preocupación al bermejo. Stan asintió.

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes, ¿ok?- Wendy le sonrió maternalmente al chico con cuernos.

* * *

><p>El joven pelirrojo observaba con curiosidad los pétalos de cerezo que caían a su alrededor.<p>

-¿Esta es la casa que rentaron para mí?-exclamó el azabache con asombro.

- Solía ser un restaurante-exlicó su amiga-, ahora está en desuso. Tu madre dijo que sería recomendable limpiarla todos los días.

-Tengo una pregunta-Wendy lo invitó a decirla-, ¿cuántas habitaciones tiene este lugar?

-Creo que diez, supongo.

-¿Tengo que limpiar todo esto yo solo?-el pelinegro la miró con preocupación.

-También el jardín-agregó.

-Así que a esto se refería cuando dijo que me daría el control de una casa...-lamentó.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen-sonrió con sorna-, "si nadie vive en una casa pronto se derrumbará".

Un pétalo cayó en la nariz del pelirrojo. Los tres jóvenes entraron al lugar.

-Ojamashimasu **(1)**- dijo Stan, que apenas dominaba algo de japonés, y se fijó en el reloj del abuelo que había a la entrada- Vaya, tiene antigüedades- el pelirrojo detrás suyo hacía ademán de querer ir al baño.

- No funcionará aunque le des cuerda lo más fuerte que puedas, está roto-advirtió Wendy a lo lejos.

- Oh- dijo, examinando con interés la reliquia.

-Stan, ¿Puedes usar este cuarto?-preguntó Wendy saliendo de donde estaba. El jovencito con cuernos se le acercó, haciendo el mismo gesto anterior.

- ¡Nyuu!-se quejó. Wendy no le entendió- ¡Nyuu!-volvió a decir con frustración, yendo hacia Stan.

- Oh, qué problema... ni siquiera sabemos su nombre-notó Wendy. El bermejo siguió con su mismo ademán.

- Él siempre está diciendo "nyuu, nyuu" ¿qué tal si lo llamamos Nyuu?-sugirió Stan. El colorado cayó al piso de rodillas, luchando por aguantar.

-¿Qué?-se horrorizó Wendy. El joven de los cuernos hizo una cara de satisfacción.

-¿Ves? Parece gustarle-señaló Stan. El niño con cornamenta no pudo más y orinó en el piso.

* * *

><p>Stan se encontraba limpiando el suelo de tatami, mientras que Wendy se daba un baño con el pelirrojo.<p>

-No puede ser...-regañó con ternura- ¡Ir al baño en un lugar como este!-lo enjuagó con un balde de agua.

-Nyuu-respondió.

Stan terminó su labor de limpieza.

-Perdón por dejarte todo el trabajo-se disculpó Wendy, apareciendo detrás suyo con el pelirrojo tomado de la mano.

- ¡No tenías que darle mi ropa interior!-se quejó al verlo. El jovencito jugaba con los tirantes de la camisa, jalándolos de aquí para allá y mostrando un rosado pezón.

- Es que no había nada más que vestir-se explicó-. Mañana le compraré algo de ropa-prometió-. Por cierto, ¿quieres almorzar? Traje onigiri **(2)**.

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres un poco?- le preguntó al ojiverde que acechaba las bolas de arroz envueltas en papel aluminio.<p>

El chico cogió una. Wendy le dirigió la mirada a Stan.

-¿Qué crees que hacía allí?-inquirió con desconcierto.

- No sé-respondió el azabache, mirando al pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda comer el onigiri con muy malos modales. Se acercó a él-¿Nunca has comido onigiri? Se sostiene así-indicó, siendo en vano porque el chico acercó su rostro a su mano y abrió su boca para recibir la comida, mirándole con súplica.

Stan suspiró-No tiene caso...- le dio de comer en la boca al inocente jovencito- Mira, tienes comida en la cara-retiró con su dedo los trozos de arroz en el rostro de chico, a lo cual éste le sonrió con dulzura.

Stan le dirigió una mirada de ternura, y Wendy, sonriéndole al aire, evitaba ver la escena y daba unos golpecitos a la mesa con su dedo índice.

* * *

><p>En la cámara de seguridad donde mantenían a Kyle aprisionado, sólo quedaban los fierros doblados con violencia y el gran charco de sangre a su alrededor.<p>

-La jaula, las 56 barreras, todo el sistema de seguridad era perfecto-anotaba mujer de cabello castaño llamada Shirakawa, con un aire de profesionalidad y experiencia, que no ocultaban su sorpresa-. La razón por la cual la puerta cedió por sí sola es desconocida...

-Más importante que esa razón es destruir a Kyle-refutó el director Tucker.

-¡¿Destruirlo?-se alarmó su secretaria ante las palabras de su jefe-¿No podemos simplemente capturarlo?

-Envía el equipo especial de asalto, SAT-Tucker le hizo caso omiso-. Si Kyle recupera la memoria, la humanidad estará perdida.

* * *

><p>En otra habitación, las nuevas armas eran probadas, siendo presentados enemigos virtuales, los cuales eran acabados al instante.<p>

-Impresionante, acierta a cada objetivo al momento en que aparece-resaltó un hombre de traje marrón que vigilaba todo desde arriba.

- Lo único que podría derrotarlo sería un monstruo-agregó el guardia de seguridad de cabeza rapada, vigilando todo con un monitor, al lado del hombre de traje(N/A: ni idea de quién es, si alguien sabe, que me lo diga por review DX).

-Un mostruo, ¿eh?-respondió el de traje- A su alrededor, la gente parece ser más honesta.

El hombre rapado se levantó al escuchar ruidos de disparo.

-¡McCormick!¿Quieres dejar las estupideces?-le gritó el guardia de seguridad al agente problemático.

- ¡Maldición!-se quitó el casco, dejando ver un alborotado cabello rubio y unos fastidiados ojos azules- ¡Estas cosas no gritan ni sangran cuando les disparas, y cada vez son más!-replicó con furia- ¡estas son estupideces! ¡Déjenme dispararle a algo de gente!-agitó sus brazos con vehemencia.

-¡Imbécil!-regaño el guardia.

- Ya veo-el hombre de traje hizo su observación.

-Qué idiotas-Kenny McCorkmick hizo su aparición tras una puerta automática- ¿Creen que voy a perder mi tiempo con esto?- hizo un gesto de engreído, apoyándose en la baranda de la escalerita.

- Esta mañana, un asesino escapó de nuestro cuartel general-le dijo el de traje, atrayendo la atención del rubio-. Queremos que lo encuentres y lo mates.

-¿Matarlo?- le miró con cinismo-¿Ahora está bien que mate?-preguntó con ironía. El hombre de traje le miró fijamente y entonces comprendió todo. Se rió a carcajadas, doblándose de risa-¿Dijiste para matar?

-Señor McCormick...-una señorita con unos papeles en el brazo se le acercó por detrás, recibiendo una bofetada que la dejó en el piso (N/A: ¡Hijo de puta!).

-Nunca te me acerques por detrás, idiota-le advirtió con soberbia., y se retiró, dejando a la pobre chica en el piso, sangrando por la nariz e intentando levantarse, confundida.

-Es perfecto-comentó el de traje(N/A: ¡¿Qué cosa?! D:).

* * *

><p>-Ya terminé de hacer las labores básicas-Wendy le informó a Stan, obteniendo un "gracias" del pelinegro, el cual se encontraba sacando cosas de su mochila, mientras "Nyu" le observaba con curiosidad.<p>

-Es sólo un servicio especial por hoy-La morena se arrodilló a su lado-, desde mañana lo harás tú.

-Entendido-murmuró sin detenerse en su labor.

-Nyuu...-el pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? No podemos simplemente dejar que se quede-miró a su amiga.

-Supongo que tendremos que llamar a la policía...-respondió.

Nyuu introdujo su mano en la mochila de Stan e hizo que una pequeña caja se cayera de ella, abriéndose y mostrando una pequeña caracola rosada. Stan la recogió y la puso a la altura de su rostro.

-¿No será de aquella vez?- se extrañó Wendy, Stan asintió con la cabeza, aún mirando al molusco en su mano.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Hermano?-Shelly mostró una ostra en su mano, con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia otra dirección.<em>

_-¡Es hermosa!-exclamó Stan._

_-Es cierto, hiciste un gran descubrimiento, ¿no?-respondió Wendy. Shelly sonrió, presumida._

_-¿Y bien?-esperó una caricia en la cabeza que su hermano siempre le daba cuando se portaba bien, la cual recibió._

_-Sí, eres muy buena, lo eres..._

_-Supongo que no me queda otra opción-Shelly se volteó a ver a Stan-, ¡te la daré a ti!-volvió a sonreír con presunción y la mostró, esperando a que su hermano la agarrara._

* * *

><p>-Poco después...-murmuró con tristeza el pelinegro-ella murió de una rara enfermedad.<p>

-¿Enfermedad?-Wendy se sorprendió de escuchar eso, y miró a su amigo con preocupación- ¿Qué enfermedad?

-Es como un recuerdo...-Stan no le hizo caso-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí, por lo que la traje conmigo.

-Stan...-masculló Wendy. Nyu se puso de rodillas y le quitó suavemente la caracola, mirándola con enojo.

-¿Uh?-se extrañó el moreno, y a continuación el pelirrojo procedió a romper la ostra sin dificultad, sonriendo dulcemente ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos jóvenes. Stan, enfurecido, lo agarró de la ropa amenazantemente, sorprendiendo a Nyu-¿Qué mierda acabas de hacer? ¡Acabo de decir que era un recuerdo de mi hermana!-le gritó, y Wendy tuvo que alejarlo para que no terminara golpeando al pelirrojo que luchaba por soltarse del fuerte agarre-¿En qué estabas pensando? Si crees que es gracioso...

-¡Stan, detente, basta ya!-Wendy le suplicó- ¡Contrólate, estoy segura de que Nyu...!

El pelirrojo cayó de rodillas al ser separado de Stan.

-¡Largo de aquí, no te quiero ver!-Stan le gritó a Nyu, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y mirara al suelo, enojado-¡He dicho que te largues!

-¿Pero qué dices? Cálmate.-Nyu soltó los pedazos de la ostra.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!-Nyu no pudo soportarlo más y se fue corriendo de allí.

* * *

><p>La casa terminó en silencio.<p>

-En qué estaba pensando...-refunfuñó el pelinegro.

-Estoy segura de que...-contestó Wendy, con la mirada en la lejanía-Nyu rompió la ostra porque hacía que te vieras triste-el chico se sorprendió-. Seguramente creyó que la caracola era algo malo. Stan, si te entristeces cada vez que recuerdas a Shelly, ¿no crees que eso la pondría triste también?

Stan permaneció callado, mirando la caracola rota.

-Saldré a buscarlo, ¿de acuerdo?-miró al pelinegro-. Ya oscureció y la lluvia se hace cada vez más fuerte.

* * *

><p>En un helicóptero militar, los miembros del SAT se encontraban sentados.<p>

-Pronto estaremos sobrevolando Kamakura-avisaba el piloto por el intercomunicador.

-Quién diría que recibiríamos órdenes como "dispararle a un niño" en este país-masculló Kenny, divertido- Qué bonito lugar se ha convertido¿no?- se acercó al compañero que tenía en frente, sonriendo con malicia.

- Cierra el pico, bastardo-le respondió con agresividad-. No me importa si no tienes corazón.

Kenny sacó de repente su Desert Eagle y la apuntó al que le había respondido, logrando como resultado los comentarios indignados de sus colegas.

-¿Para qué nos entrenan todos los días?-le preguntó con soberbia- Para matar, ¿no?-jaló el gatillo, pero por suerte ninguna bala fue disparada-¿Entiendes, cierto?-se alejó y guardó su arma.

-Jueguen si lo desean, pero no dejen de estar alertas-avisó el jefe del equipo.

Nyuu, el objetivo, se encontraba de pie en la playa, mojado por la lluvia.

-El objetivo mató a 23 hombres en sólo 5 minutos-continuó el líder.

Un inocente pelirrojo comenzó a llorar tristemente.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): Ojamashimasu es la palabra usada en Japón al entrar a una casa ajena.<strong>

**(2): El onigiri es una bola de arroz cubierta con algas y rellenas de comida.**

**El primer capítulo está concluido ^^ espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no, jódanse XD**

**Ted: ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a tus lectores? O_O**

**Klaus: Disculpen, es que estoy bien encabronada por ciertos motivos familiares D:**

**Ted: Tu abuelo se fue de viaje y ya no hay nadie en la casa que cocine tan bien, cierto?**

**Klaus: Me leíste la mente, tío DX**

**Si se preguntan por qué es Wendy la que ve a Kyle desnudo, lo viste y lo baña, es porque cree que Stan tiene un lado pervertido y que podría aprovecharse de la inocencia de nuestro querido pelirrojo para hacerlo suyo, en otras palabras WENDY NO QUIERE DARNOS YAOI Y POR ESO ME CAE TAN MAL.**

**Disfruten el capítulo, habrán más cuando se me dé la gana XD, bye bye.**


	2. Exterminio

**Aquí ya traigo austedes el segundo capítulo, informando que mi abuelito-sama ya llegó el jueves de su paseo por Cusco y Arequipa y me trajo un recuerdo a mi nee-san y a mí, por mi parte me gustaría quedarme a hablar de mi abuelo de no ser que va contra las reglas a menos que haga un fic sobre eso XD no me voy a desviar del tema: antes de que empiecen a leer, deben saber que son las 2 de la madrugada y me he desvelado por ustedes haciendo este capítulo entero en una noche DX! Y si no dejan review son unas ingratas malagradecidas, y valga la redundancia. Y a las que dejan review les envío un enorme abrazo de yaoísta y la aparición de 2 nuevos personajes en la historia!**

**Disclaimer: south Park le pertenece a Trey y a Matt, Elfen Lied le pertenece a Lynn Okamoto y yo no tengo nada...por ahora kukuku**

**Advertencia: Shonen-ai, yaoi en el último capítulo, aunque seguramente ustedes ya sabían eso, pervertidas! Violencia y no sé que más pero ya te voy advirtiendo XD**

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía a cántaros en la playa, y en medio de esa lluvia, un rubio vestido con sólo un abrigo turquesa y sus zapatos, se resguardaba debajo de una bodega. El chico abrazaba a un cachorrito, el cual permanecía callado.<p>

-¿Estás hambriento?-preguntó ingenuamente y el perrito gimió. El rubio, llamado Butters Stotch, escuchó el ruido de un helicóptero cercano.

* * *

><p>-Escuchen con atención-informó el calvo jefe del SAT-: el objetivo tiene vectores de protección de dos metros de largo, cuyos efectos son desconocidos.<p>

-¿Desconocidos?-McCormick se extrañó- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?-le miró ceñudo.

-No tenemos más información-respondió el líder. Kenneth sonrió con autosuficiencia, sujetando su cabeza por detrás y apoyándose en las paredes del helicóptero. El líder no miró esto con buenos ojos-. La policía también está tras él. Cuando recibamos más detalles...-no pudo continuar, pues Kenny se levantó y se alejó dándole la espalda- ¡McCormick!-resondró.

- Me voy de aquí-respondió todo engreído, abriendo la escotilla del helicóptero y dejando que todo el aire entrara con toda su fuerza.

-¿Qué coño haces?-le gritó su superior.

- No me parece que se tomen tantas precauciones si nos han entrenado para lo que sea-se giró a ver al resto del escuadrón-. Ya es suficiente para mí-les miró, desafiante y sonriendo de medio lado.

* * *

><p>"Nyu" intentaba cavar bajo la arena remojada por la lluvia y las olas, cuando de pronto fue atacado por una que arremetió demasiado fuerte, pero por suerte se mantuvo donde estaba gracias a que estaba apoyado en sus manos y rodillas. Miró al cielo grisáceo por las nubes, mientras las gotas seguían cayéndole en el cuerpo. Se sentía agotado, confundido y sobretodo triste.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya en casa, Stan se levantó del suelo en donde se encontraba sentado y se dirigió a ver el reloj averiado.<p>

-Ah, cierto-recordó las palabras de Wendy, las que explicaban el porqué "Nyu" había roto el recuerdo de su hermana. De repente escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta y, entusiasmado, se calzó las pantuflas y corrió a abrirla.

-¿Qué haces? No está cerrado-dijo creyendo que era su amiga la que estaría detrás de la puerta, más al abrirla encontró a dos hombres de diferente estatura con paraguas en mano.

-Creí que la casa estaba deshabitada...-murmuró el más bajito, mientras el más alto introdujo su cabeza dentro para examinar.

- V-v-verá-tartamudeó, nervioso-, acabo de mudarme hoy...

El hombre más alto retiró su cabeza y le mostró la placa de policía.

-Nos gustaría que nos acompañaras un momento-dijo, y Stan les miró con desconfianza.

-¿Algo ha sucedido?

El oficial buscó en su gabardina y extrajo una foto.

-¿Has visto a un chico como éste?-mostró la fotografía, en la cual había un pelirrojo de mirada intimidante, con dos protuberancias óseas en ambos lados de su cabeza, semejantes a orejas de gato y vestido con una simple camiseta blanca. Stan lo reconoció como "Nyu". Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué ha hecho ese niño?-cuestionó.

-¡Oye, las preguntas nosotros las hacemos!-protestó el más alto- ¿Lo viste o no?

-No sucede nada-intentó tranquilizarle el bajito-. Sólo una persona desaparecida, es todo.

Stan miró al suelo "¿Desaparecido?", murmuró y permaneció en silencio.

-No lo conozco-mintió.

-Ah, bueno. Si lo ves o recuerdas algo, llámanos-respondió el policía con más calma-. Perdona la molestia. Vámonos-ordenó al otro y ambos se retiraron. Una vez que se fueron, el moreno no perdió tiempo y cogió un paraguas, y salió corriendo sin importarle el llevar llaves o no. Sólo quería ver al pelirrojo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>-Aquí Matt, del grupo de McCormick-comunicó un miembro del SAT-. Damos comienzo a la búsqueda, por ahora sólo debemos localizarlo.<p>

Matt, caminando detrás de Kenny, guardó el comunicador a larga distancia.

-Debemos evitar pasar por lugares habitados-advirtió.

-Eso lo decide el enemigo-respondió el rubio.

- He oído que el objetivo posee un arma muy poderosa-comentó-, ¿tú que opinas? Si no sabemos cómo se defiende el enemigo, ¿cómo carajo vamos a atraparlo?

-¡Cállate!-ordenó Kenny, y se volteó a mirarle con exasperación- ¿Nunca vas a cerrar tu bocota? Se acabó el arloteo, desde ahora tú irás adelante-le amenazó con su rifle. Matt le observó temeroso, pero cambió a sorprendido.

-¡Capitán!-señaló, y McCormick se giró a ver. Cuando lo vio, se rió con malicia, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

-¡Bingo!-exclamó al ver al pelirrojo en cuatro (N/A: O sea, Kyle apoyado en sus manos y rodillas), dando una buena vista a su trasero, tan sólo cubierto por unos bóxers verdes. El bermejo se sentó y sujetando algo en sus manos, miró al cielo con tranquilidad, hasta que escuchó algo detrás suyo.

-¿Nyu?-se volteó a mirar.

* * *

><p>Wendy entró a la estación de policía, en la cual yacían sentados los oficiales.<p>

-Supongo que me he perdido-dijo.

* * *

><p>"Nyu" observó a Stan, el cua se hallaba en cucliyas con un paraguas en mano y con mirada dulce.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó, preocupado- Vaya...

El pelirrojo permaneció con las manos unidas, y comenzó a temblar. El pelinegro tomó su mano y notó su deplorable estado, mientras "Nyu" gemía.

-No hay remedio...-se rindió- Ven-lo tomó de la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse-¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

De repente Stan sintió algo impactarle cerca de la cabeza, y cayó a la arena agarrando la zona de su cuello.

-¡Nyu! ¡Nyu! ¡Nyu! ¡Nyu!-exclamó el colorado al verlo así, preocupado.

-Sí, este es el chico, mira los cuernos-señaló McCormick, agachándose al lado del niño de cabello rojo y cuernos. Stan los miró con rabia e impotencia.

-No deberías acercarte tanto, McCormick...-advirtió Matt.

-Cierra el pico-ordenó.

-¿Qué mierda están haciendo?-exclamó el pelinegro incorporándose. Kenneth le apuntó con el rifle, paralizándolo.

-¿Las órdenes incluían eliminar al enemigo, Matt?- Kenny sonrió de medio lado.

- No lo sé-respondió con duda-. Mejor llamemos a la base.

- Acabar con...-murmuró Stan.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes, imbécil?-McCormick no dejó su posición amenazante-Matar significa acercar el cañón así de cerca, y ver como tu cabeza explota mientras mueres.

Stan, preso del miedo, alejó el arma de un manotazo y corrió, tomando a Nyu de la mano.

-¡Huye, Nyu!-gritó, pero se detuvo al oír un extraño ruido.

-Te estás llevando a mi presa!-vociferó el rubio, acercándose a ellos. Nyu se encontraba detrás de Stan-¡Fuera de mi camino!-le pateó en el estómago, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Nyu! ¡Nyu!-el pelirrojo intentó ayudar al moreno. El rubio de ojos azules lo apuntó-Y ahora tú y yo vamos a pasrlo bien, ¿Ok?-sonrió con maldad.

* * *

><p>-¿Perdido?-se extrañó el policía-¿Desde cuándo?<p>

- A ver...-intentó recordar, pero a Wendy sólo le vinieron los recuerdos de Nyu sonriendo al romper la caracola- ¡Ah, ya recordé! Lamento haberle hecho perder su tiempo-hizo el gesto de disculpa y se retiró.

-Lamento haber interrumpido su conversación-el policía pidió perdón.

-No es nada. Ya tenemos problemas con esa persona perdida-respondió el policía pequeño y canoso.

-Matt ya fue a la playa por su cuenta, ¿en qué demonios habrá pensado?-informó el policía alto (N/A: otra vez sin jota idea de quién será).

-No creí que se movilizaría a tanta gente con esto...-murmuró el canoso, reflexivo- . Te dejamos el resto- le dijo al poli vestido de azul, antes de abrir su paraguas y salir acompañado del más alto.

-¡Sí, señor!-respondió el de azul. Se volteó a ver el informe con la foto del diclonius- Aún así, me es difícil creer que ese niño sea tan peligroso...-masculló, preocupado.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Wendy se encontraba divisando las cercanías de la playa, y al ver algo a lo lejos corrió en su auxilio.<p>

-¡Stan!-exclamó, al ver a su amigo de la niñez en tirado en la arena, soltando el paraguas en su carrera.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-quiso saber, mientras el pelinegro intentaba mirarle- Mejor llamo a una ambulancia, sí, eso voy a hacer.

- ¡Nyu! ¿Y Nyu?-preguntó el pelinegr. La morena se puso de pie a buscar con la mirada al pelirrojo, mas no lo encontró. Stan volvió a caer inconsciente.

- ¡Stan! ¡Resiste por favor!-le imploró.

La ambulancia llegó y se llevó al joven al hospital.

* * *

><p>McCormick arrastraba a Nyu de los tobillos, y el pelirrojo se dejaba hacer, ya sin voluntad y llevando en su mano el paraguas de Stan.<p>

-Quizás nos hemos equivocado y es una extranjera, capitán-dijo Matt, dudoso.

-Por favor, ¿qué humano tiene cuernos como ésos?-cuestionó el capitán Kenneth.

-No obstante...-murmuró Matt, sacando de pronto su comunicador a distancia- Aquí Matt, hemos atrapado a la criatura denominada Kyle, nos encontramos en Yuigohama y...-fue interrumpido por el golpe dado por el cañón del rubio, el cual lo dejó en el suelo y rompió su walkie-talkie superdesarrollado.

-No te atrevas a hacer eso sin mi permiso-le regañó-. Antes quiero divertirme un poquito.

-Mataste a muchos, ¿no? -Agarró al pelirrojo por el cabello-¡Peleemos!-el bermejo se removió y cayó sobre su coxis, soltando el paraguas rojo. Nyu retrocedió hacia una pequeña embarcación.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede? ¡Eres un asesino, actúa como uno!-reclamó. El colorado escondió algo tras de sí-¿Qué tienes ahí detrás? Déjame verlo-ordenó, pero el pelirrojo sólo hizo más evidente su gesto.

-¡Podría ser su arma más poderosa!-supuso Matt con ingenuidad.

-No digas idioteces...Si existe esa tal arma, muéstrala! ¡AHORA!-gritó, asustando al niño y haciendo que se metiera torpemente dentro del barquito. Harto de ese comportamiento, el rubio lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con su arma, dejándolo en el suelo- Ay, qué mierda...-se quejó.

_Matt, ve y acaba con él-ordenó su superior.

-¿Uh?-le miró confuso.

- Que lo mates, es tu trabajo-se alejó dándole la espalda.

-Pero...

-Mátalo, es una orden-Kenny sacó una caja de cigarrillos y de ella extrajo uno, colocándoselo en la boca.

-Perdón, pero es una orden-Matt intentó diculparse con el pelirrojo, mientras se le acercaba.

-Joder...- McCormick maldijo al notar que su encendedor no encendía(valga la redundancia).

Ocurrieron distintas cosas al mismo tiempo: el encendedor por fin funcionó, Matt apretó el gatillo, salió un disparo, un poste cercano se tiño de sangre y el cachorrito de Butters gimió con preocupación, pero el rubio le ignoró.

Matt tenía un gran agujero en el torso, y su capitán al voltearse lo vio, atónito.

-Capitán-murmuró Matt, antes de que su brazo también fuera cortado y el cuerpo cayera al suelo.

El pelirrojo permanceía en la embarcación, abrazando sus rodillas y sin moverse un centímetro, acabó con Matt. Se levantó y Kenneth pudo notar en él una mirada siniestra, o cual fue suficiente para disparar, en vano ya que Kyle se defendía con sus vectores y hacía que las balas rebotaran. El joven destruyó con sus brazos invisibles la embarcación.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mierda!-le miró boquiabierto y vio como su casco en el suelo, hecho de un material completamente resistente, era hecho añicos por el diclonius. Corrió y se refugió detrás de unos barriles de metal, mientras Kyle cogía con sus vectores cada objeto a su paso y lo usaba como proyectil.

-Oye, no lances eso aquí...-masculló, y recordó las palabras del jefe de operativo(N/A: sí, muchos flashbacks aquí XD) "El objetivo tiene vectores de protección de dos metros de largo, ni se les ocurra disminuir esta distancia", esquivó las piedras que le lanzaba su enemigo –Oh, ya veo, no puedes atacar a más de dos metros-cargó su arma-, esa es tu deb...- el cuerpo de su compañero siendo lanzado hacia su dirección lo interrumpió, y además la pequeña embarcación también fue lanzada, ero fue esquivada por el hábil soldado.

Kyle levantó en el aire otro barco.

-Te diviertes, ¿no?-exclamó el rubio, diparando hacia la embarcación y destruyéndola antes de que se la lanzara. A lo lejos, los ladridos del cachorrito despertaron a Butters.

-¿Eh?-preguntó, confundido por el estruendo.

McCormick maldjo al darse cuenta de que no podría acercarse a su enemigo. Cuando creyó que su objetivo dio un paso en falso, salió de su escondite dispuesto a dispararle, pero vio con horror como Kyle sujetaba el arma de su difunto compañero y la apuntaba con intimidación.

-Esto queda algo mal, ¿no crees?-murmuró nervioso, siendo diparado en el pecho.

Butters escuchó los disparos. Kyle puso ambos pies a los lados de la cabeza del rubio.

-¿Te ha gustado?-le reguntó con ironía al soldado.

-¡Maldito cabrón!-Kenneth agarró su metralleta y su brazo fue cortado al instante, y gritó de dolor-¿Cómo carajo le hiciste eso a mi brazo?-levantó el brazo izquierdo, aún con intenciones de hacer daño, y en castigo el diclonius se lo fracturó, haciéndolo gritar de nuevo-¡Cabrón, esto no lo voy a olvidar, lo juro...!-los vectores se dirigieron a sus ojos, y ya podrán imaginar que pasó-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-se retorció por debajo del diclonius-¡Te mataré!¡Te mataré!-gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras que de éstos brotaba la sangre como si fueran lágrimas. Kyle dirigió sus vectores al cuello del sujeto, asfixiándolo mientras éste luchaba por zafarse del agarre, y Kenny logró golpear la mano cerrada del pelirrojo. Éste, sin inmutarse se la acercó al rostro para ver que era, la abrió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Dejó de estrangular al rubio, y se agarró las sienes frenéticamente. Lanzó un grito de dolor y se alejó un poco de McCormick, cayendo de rodillas en la arena. Cuando volvió en sí, ya no era Kyle, sino Nyu.

-¿Nyu?-se extrañó el bermejo. Se giró al escuchar los gritos desesperados del rubio, y lo miró con miedo.

* * *

><p>Butters salió de aquella bodega y encontró a un niño pelirrojo que corría aterrorizado. Encontró el paraguas rojo y lo cogió, saliendo de allí, seguido por su perro.<p>

A poca distancia encontró el cuerpo ensangrentado de Kenneth, el cual no dejaba de moverse y de gritar cosas como "¡Te mataré!¿Dónde estás?". Se asustó al verlo así, pero intentó mantener la calma.

-¡Deja de moverte!-le avisó, al notar la energía del mayor. El soldado así lo hizo. Butters le aplicó un torniquete con una -¡Voy a llamar una ambulancia!¡No te muevas, ya vuelvo!

-Carajo...-malldijo el rubio ojiazul.

* * *

><p>Ya en el hospital, Wendy se hallaba sentada al lado de la cama de Stan, el cual se encontraba aún inconsciente, con una venda alrededor de su cabeza.<p>

-¡Stan!-intentó despertarlo, al ver que se movía. El moreno abrió los ojos y se encontró a la pelinegra.

-Wendy...¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Estás bien?-se perocupó, pero en eso entraron dos sujetos.

-Perdonen la interrupción-dijo el oficial bajito-. Volvemos a encontrarnos.

-¿Nos das unos minutos?-solicitó el agente más alto a Wendy.

Wendy se quedó en la sala de espera de afuera de la habitación.

-¿Un soldado con escopeta?-intentó aclararse-Sería más creíble que fuese un ladrón con una escopeta.

-No, yo estoy seguro de lo que vi-replicó el moreno.

-La chica dijo no haber visto nada, así que no tenemos más testigos-anunció el policía.

-¿Testigos? ¡Nyu!-recordó el azabache- En la playa había un chico, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Cómo era el chico?-preguntó el más alto.

-No lo recuerdo...sólo le vi un momento.

-¿Nada peculiar?-insistió.

-No, nada.

-Ah, vamos, ¿ni su cabello o sus ojos?-se exasperó-¿No viste nada raro?¿No tenía algo en la cabeza?

Stan le miró con sorpresa. El canoso se levantó de la silla.

-Bueno, si recuerdas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos-dijo serenamente.

-El chico...lucía universitario, con el cabello rapado-mintió sobre la descripción.

-Ah, gracias. Perdona la intrusión-iba a retirarse-. Oí al doctor decir que no estabas muy grave, ten cuidado al volver a casa-aconsejó.

-Pero, créanme, ¡Era un soldado con una escopeta!-replicó infantilmente.

-Hay muchas pandillas por aquí, así que ten cuidado. Mejor olvida todo esto, por tu propio bien.

A Stan le sorprendieron estas últimas palabras, y el policía se retiró.

* * *

><p>Butters volvió al sitio donde encontró a Kenny, mas no lo encontró. En el taxi a su casa, Stan murmuró:<p>

-Quizá sea mejor para ella que muera...

-¿Qué dijiste?-se extrañó su amiga. Lo dejaron en la entrada a la casa-. Mañana vendré a primera hora, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, adiós, Wendy.

El auto se fue en medio de la lluvia, con Wendy aún preocupada. Stan subió las escaleras de la entrada y allí encontró a Nyu, sentado en el suelo. El pelirrojo le miró con tristeza y le mostro lo que tenía en su mano: una caracola rosada.

Stan abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, mientras que Nyu ponía un rostro de arrepentimiento profundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Stan abrazó al pelirrojo.

-Perdóname-le susurró.

-Nyu-respondió el niño. Stan tomó la caracola de las pequeñas manos de Nyu y le agradeció, recibiendo una sonrisa tierna de parte del bermejo.

* * *

><p>Wendy, aún en el taxi, recordaba las palabras de su infancia con Stan.<p>

_-No me olvides, ¿vale?-le decía al azabache._

_-No lo haré, porque te quiero ¡Vuelve el año que viene!-le respondía a una llorosa Wendy._

-Ya han pasado ocho años...-murmuró para sí misma.

-¿Sí?-respondió el taxista, creyendo que le hablaba(N/A: Aunque estos tíos siempre tienen buenas historias para contar XD).

-Ah, nada-se disculpó la morena-. Oh, las llaves, ¡conductor!

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo estornudó.<p>

-Cielos, en qué estabas pensando-le regañó con dulzura-. Esos tíos, la policía, los soldados, qué raritos...

-¿Nyu?-ladeó la cabeza en señal de incomprensión.

- Ah, claro, no me entiendes-se volteó a verlo-. Pero ya lo he decidido: por nada del mundo dejaré que te atrapen-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo-. Venga, cámbiate y ponte esto-le mostró una camiseta amarilla.

-¿Nyu?- hubo un silencio incómodo.

-No queda otra, te la pondré yo-se resignó. Se sonrojó totalmente al ver esos rosados pezones que se notaban a través de la camisa mojada del chico.

-Muy bien...ahora sólo falta ponértelo...-murmuró completamente colorado, aunque en el fondo quería mirar el pequeño y delgado torso del pelirrojo, su moral se lo impedía y lo obligaba a evitar observar su cuerpo con lujuria, sólo podía imaginarlo como...un pez o cualquier cosa que no lo haga sonrojarse.

"Vamos, Stan, tú puedes...", se daba ánimos mentales, pero luego venía el otro pensamiento: "Viólatelo ahora que Wendy no está, nadie lo va a escuchar" y definitivamente quería hacerle caso a este último porque en el fondo era bastante pervertido, sólo que Wendy no le interesaba.

-Y ahora, la ropa interior...-su sonrojo se incrementó y sintió como un hilito de sangre le bajaba por la nariz. Cogió el elástico de los bóxers y los jaló de golpe, justo en el momento en el que Wendy entraba en la misma habitación.

* * *

><p>En el centro de investigaciones, el director Craig caminaba junto a Shirakawa, una importante trabajadora en el centro de investigación.<p>

-Un fallo...-murmuró Tucker.

-Exacto. Sabemos que fue él por el modo en el que atacó, pero eso es todo-respondió la castaña.

-No creo que se quede quieto a partir de ahora-expresó el pelinegro. Ambos se detuvieron en frente de una puerta con el número siete pintado en rojo.

-Entonces, ¿para qué vamos a ver al número 7?-cuestionó. La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron a una sala con una enorme ventana que dejaba ver un panorama a través de ella.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?-quiso saber el director Tucker.

-Es un caso complejo, pero aún así podemos usarlo o no...-respondió el científico a cargo.

Atado por sus muñecas con dos grilletes que no dejaban que sus manos tocasen el piso, seencontraba un desnudo chico rubio despeinado, tembloroso y con sangre desde los costados de su torso.

-Papá, ¡gah!, papá...-levantó la vista, con el rostro con algunas hileras de ese líquido carmesí.

* * *

><p><strong>Si se dan cuenta, los nuevos personajes son Butters y Tweek, he cambiado la situación del cambio de ropa para adaptarse a mis (y sus) oscuros deseos yaoístas de Stan y Kyle 8D, sigo odiando a Wendy y no me gustó tener que hacerle eso a Kenny DX pero era la única forma de que hiciera contacto con Butters, bienvenidas fans del Bunny XD <strong>

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, gracias por llegar hasta el final, recuerden que a más reviews más rápido lo haré, gracias a los que dejen review y a los que no...**

**(Saca un bokchoy y lo pone en forme amenazante) ¡Sentirán la ira de los vegetales! 8D**


	3. Sentimientos interiores

**Antes que nada, para empezar, agradezco a quienes dejaron review, a los que permanecen en el anonimato, a los que tienen intenciones de imprimirse mi fic y ya lo hicieron y lo publicaron con fines lucrativos, ganando millones de dólares XD, a lo aliens a quienes les debo dinero y me reviven cada vez que yo muero por esa razón, a las vacas que tienen que soportarlos y los mantienen alejados de nosotros por suerte ;D. En este fic intentaré, pero no garantizo darle un pequeño espacio a las emociones de los personajes y no ser tan objetiva, quisiera saber su opinión sobre eso, y si debería continuarlo de manera subjetiva u objetiva e indiferente a los sentimientos de los personajes (por cierto esto es más fácil porque me ahorro un montón de palabras XD), y todas esas chorradas. No olviden, sin reviews no hay update XD y no se enojen si no los respondo, no puedo responder a lo que no es una pregunta.**

**Disclaimer: Si South Park me perteneciera lo conocerían como un famoso slash basado en sus fics. ****Le pertenece a Matt Stone, Trey Parker y Comedy Central.**

**Advertencia: Lime, yaoi, ecchi, violencia y todo lo que puedan ver. Ya están advertidos. **

**El capítulo va dedicado a Tweker Tucker, Chocobollo, WxTxR y a Livie-Everything :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elfen Park, Capítulo 3: Sentimientos interiores.<em>**

_Pense que estaría bien así que lo podría resistir_

_Compartir tu corazón con otra, que no seas sólo mío_

_Lloro porque no es así, te quiero solo para mí_

_Aunque con mentiras sólo pueda lograr sola consolarme_

_Be your girl- Chieko Kawabe- Fandub by Sonia Esnedy_

Wendy observaba atónita aquella escena bochornosa; Stan acababa de quitarle los boxers a Nyu, y el pelirrojo no tenía (aparentemente) idea de lo que sucedía, solo permanecía en el suelo de tatami, con una camiseta mal puesta que dejaba al descubierto sus rosadas tetillas.

Stan le dirigió una mirada horrorizada a su amiga, expresando '¡no es lo que parece!' con aquellos profundos ojos azules.

-¡No es lo que piensas!-se explicó al fin, avergonzado- ¡Su ropa estaba mojada y él no podía cambiarse por sí mismo...!-Wendy frunció el entrecejo, incrédula a la excusa del pelinegro. Ofendida, pasó de largo aquel espectáculo y dejó las llaves de la casa encima de la mesa.

-Aquí te dejo las llaves de la casa-dijo la morena, dándole la espalda-. Es fantástico que Nyu se encuentre bien-se giró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Wendy...esto...-dijo Stan, intentado encontrar las palabras adecuadas para sus acciones (N/A: cobarde, sólo dile que querías violarlo y Wendy hubiera aceptado, hubiese visto lo que le hacías al pelirrojo, lo grababa y seguro nos lo enviaba por correo XD).

-Bueno, parece que estoy interrumpiendo algo-dijo con voz forzada, retirándose e ignorando al pelinegro-, por lo que me voy a mi casa.

-¡Pero qué dices!-el azabache protestó, siguiéndola hasta la entrada-, ¡Aún no escuchas lo que tengo que decir!-la alcanzó y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra, obligandola a detenerse- Dije que fue un malentendido...-continuó con voz más serena.

-Hey, Stan-susurró la chica, con la mirada ensombrecida-... cuando éramos niños...¿Recuerdas que fuimos a un festival juntos?

-¿Un festival?-repitió el joven confundido por la evocación repentina- ¿Porqué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no tiene importancia ahora?

Wendy se volteó inmediatamente y le propinó una cachetada, dejando sorprendido al chico, que agarró su mejilla adolorida.

-¡Imbécil!-le gritó, claramente dolida, sin que Stan supiese la razón.

-Wendy...-murmuró el ojiazul aún atónito.

-Yo siempre...-intentó articular palabra, pero el nudo en su garganta era muy fuerte y las lágrimas caían sin parar. Le dio la espalda al moreno y se limpió los ojos con el antebrazo- ¡Eres un idiota, Stan!-le insultó antes de salir corriendo, sin que Stan pudiera detenerla.

-¿Qué mierda?-se extrañó del comportamiento de la chica. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, y se preguntó si estaría resfriado. Genial, esa era una de las enfermedades que más odiaba contraer, además de su asma. Nyu observó aquello desde su lugar, ignorante de la situación y viviendo en su burbuja de inocencia en la cual es mejor permanecer el tiempo que podamos, antes de darnos cuenta de lo horrible que es el mundo (N/A: qué poético XD).

* * *

><p>-Ngh, es papá!-exclamó el tembloroso rubio de cabellos desordenados al ver al director Craig Tucker, ignorando su propio estado deplorable y ensangrentado. Intentó acercársele, mas los grilletes se lo impedían-¡Papá, gah!-anunció con alegría y emoción. Tucker se acercó e él y le liberó de sus ataduras, y el rubio observó sus muñecas ahora libres, con fascinación; nunca había podido deshacerse del frío contacto que le provocaban aquellos estorbos de metal. Luego le dedicó una mirada confundida a su "papá".<p>

-Tweek, tengo un favor que pedirte-expresó la voz monocorde y nasal, proveniente del impasible (N/A: y sexy XD) pelinegro de traje ejecutivo Armani.

* * *

><p>Testaburger, ya en su pulcra habitación femenina, se encontraba sentada en la silla de su escritorio, y revisaba una cajita de madera que contenía dentro figuras de animales y otros objetos. Recordaba esa noche del festival como si hubiese sido ayer:<p>

_Unas infantiles manos intentaban desenmoldar con un piquete un gato de arcilla (N/A: alguien que sepa que es esto que me diga y así lo edito) ._

_-¡Mierda, se volvió a romper!-se quejó la pelinegra con frustración._

_-Vaya, sí que eres pésima en esto-apoyó Stan. Wendy le fulminó con la mirada._

_-A ver-infló sus mejillas-, si eres tan bueno hazlo tú-le entregó el piquete de metal al moreno._

_-Listo, terminé-dijo al poco rato y Wendy pudo comprobar con sorpresa que el niño no lo había hecho nada mal: la figura del gato estaba intacta._

_-¡Increíble!-se maravilló._

_-No es para tanto-presumió el pelinegro agarrándose el hombro-, esto es normal para mí._

_Wendy intentó hacer lo mismo que Stan, mas falló en el intento, rompiendo el pájaro que iba a desmoldar._

_-Para ti es imposible-afirmó el niño, viendo el intento fallido de pájaro-. Si lo logras, haré todo lo que tú digas-apostó, insinuando que nunca ocurriría._

_-¡Maldito presumido!-la morena le señaló con su dedo y lo hundió en el pómulo contrario, con reproche-¡Ya verás, te apuesto a que la próxima vez que nos veamos lo haré realmente lindo!-prometió con su puño a la altura de su cara, moviéndolo con determinación._

_-Bien, que así sea-el pelinegro aceptó-, haz tu mayor esfuerzo y practica mucho-sonrió._

_-Y así cuando termine, tu harás lo que yo diga-anunció la niña con solemnidad- Es una promesa._

_-Me aseguraré de no olvidarla-respondió Marsh._

Las manos delgadas de Wendy se introdujeron en la cajita y sacaron algunas figuras, acercándolas a su rostro para verlas mejor. Las estrujó y se llevó los puños a los ojos que ahora lloraban, sus lágrimas cayeron en el interior de la caja.

-Soy una estúpida...-se lamentó entre sollozos.

* * *

><p>- Ngh! Por favor dime lo que necesitas, ¡Gah!, Tweek hará todo lo que ¡UGH!, papá le diga-tembló el rubio.<p>

-¿A qué se refiere con papá?- se extrañó Kisaragi, detrás del vidrio que los protegía- ¿Es el hijo del director Tucker?

-Claro que lo fue-respondió el científico a su lado, Isobe-. Este niño fue encerrado desde que nació, y siempre ha estado sometido a experimentos rayanos a la tortura-explicó mientras el paranoico rubio despeinado hablaba maravillado con su papá-. Para soportar esta situación, él necesitaba algo en qué sostenerse.

-¿Y ese apoyo es el director Tucker?-preguntó Kisaragi.

- Él lo ve como su propio padre-confirmó con voz monocorde, ante la mirada preocupada de la castaña-. Y ha soportado esto intentando elevar sus expectativas. Si no lo tuviera a su lado, Número 7(Nota de la autora: he notado como el número 7 tiene similitudo con la letra T de Tweek, así que lo pongo) ya habría colapsado mentalmente- Kisaragi apretó los dientes y evitó mirar al silpelit-. Número 7 obedece completamente al momento de usar sus vectores contra una persona.

-Bien-contestó el pelinegro a la pregunta del rubio-, éste es un caso especial-expresó con voz monótona-. Necesito que mates a una persona-Tweek lo miró con sorpresa:no esperaba una petición así venir de Tucker.

-Tweek no puede matar humanos-alegó cabizbajo.

-El enemigo es un diclonius como tú, Tweekers-el aludido levantó la cabeza con atención-. Un solitario diclonius ha escapado. Ustedes los diclonius tienen la capacidad de sentirse el uno al otro. Sólo tú puedes hallarlo-los verdes ojos del rubio se abrieron sobremanera, brillantes.

-Ngh,Supongo que puedo hacerlo...-respondió débilmente-Pero no quiero matar, ¡Gah, demasiada presión!

-Con detenerlo basta-le tranquilizó el azabache de ojos grises-. Asegúratede contactarnos cuando lo encuentres.

-Papá, ugh-llamó la atención de Craig-. Esa persona...¿papá ha sido molestado por esa persona, ngh?

-Sí, no tengo otra opción que confiar en ti, Tweekers.

El rubio se limió las lágrimas de emoción que esa respuesta le produjo.

-¿En serio?-le miró con dulzura-¿Lo dices de veras?-parpadeó ó con la cabeza-¡Bien, entonces Tweek, ngh, hará lo moejor posible, ¡aunque es mucha presión!-un leve tic se produjo en su ojo izquierdo.

Tucker salió de la habitación del rubio.

-Prepara al Número 7 para mañana-le ordenó a Isobe.

* * *

><p>-Mierda, treinta y nueve grados...-maldijo Marsh al ver la temperatura que marcaba el termómetro en su mano, mientras que él yacía recostado en su cama, con las mejillas rojas debido a la fiebre.<p>

-Nyu-murmuró el pelirrojo derodillas al costado de su cama, intrigado por lo que le sucedía al mayor.

-Estoy bien, en realidad-le calmó el pelinegro-. Estaré mucho mejor después de dormir. Más importante, por Dios, ponte ropa interior-dijo esquivando la mirada del bermejo que tan sólo tenía puesto una camiseta amarilla del moreno, el cual le quedaba grande.

-Ya es de mañana-se dio cuenta al sentir los tenues rayos de sol invadirle el rostro-, ¿qué horas son?

* * *

><p>El azabache empezó a jadear, mientras que su aliento se convertía en vapor bastante notorio.<p>

-Nyu!-clamó el colorado, preocupado por los síntomas.

-Agua...-carraspeó Stan. Nyu se acercó a él,extrañado por la petición que no entendía- ¿Puedes traer algo de agua?-solicitó. Nyu ladeó la cabeza sin entender-Agua...A-GUA-repitió para ver si al niño le era familiar esa frase-. No tiene caso...-se rindió.

-¿A-gua?-articuló el ojiverde con rostro preocupado.

-Sí, eso-se incorporó apoyándose en su codo para quedar frente a frente-¿Puedes traer algo de eso?

El pelirrojo asintió con un 'Nyu' y salió del cuarto, corriendo en todas direcciones, para sorpresa del moreno. El chico con cuernos volvió y le mostró, triunfante, una pantufla. Stan sonrió con ternura por la inocencia del chico.

-Gracias, la intención es lo que cuenta.

* * *

><p>Wendy esperaba afuera de la enorme casa. Con expresión triste, dejó la bolsa que tenía en la mano en frente de la puerta y se dispuso a irse, cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y buscó en todas direcciones, encontrándose a la pelinegra de espaldas.<p>

-No es que haya venido a ver a Stan-se excusó, protegiendo su orgullo-. Sólo traje la ropa de Nyuu-chan...

El aludido corrió hacia ella y la jaló del brazo, haciéndole ademán de que entrara.

-¡Agua, agua!-exclamó.

-¿Uh, qué sucede?

* * *

><p>Testaburger exprimió el trapo con agua vaciando el contenido en una batea, y la colocó encima de la frente de Stan.<p>

-¿Estará bien no ir al hospital?-se preguntó.

-Sí, no lo necesito-respondió el azabache.

-Stan...-le dijo con preocupación-. Aún así...¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Amuletos de buena suerte?-dirigió su mirada a la cantidad de objetos que Nyu habia llevado al dormitorio, y ninguna era agua, sino más bien utensilios de cocina y baño.

-Wendy-la llamó-. Respecto al festival que mencionaste ayer...

-No tiene importancia-respondió con modestia.

-Ese día, en el festival...-miró al techo con la vista perdida en algún rincón inexistente-. El último día antes de que nos separásemos...No recuerdo nada, en realidad. En ese tiempo, mi padre murió en un accidente...

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida.

-Y Shelly se enfermó-continuó-. Probablemente esas cosas siguieron sucediendo.

Wendy sollozó. Ni Shelly ni Randy habían...

-¿Qué pasa?-se extrañó el pelinegro.

-Aquel día...-empezó, pero no supo cómo continuar-Ustedes estaban volviendo en tren al aeropuerto que los llevaría a Colorado...

-¿Eh? Perdona, no escuché muy bien.

-No es nada-dijo apresuradamente-. En serio, no es nada.

-Wendy...

-Voy a cambiar el agua-se retiró con la batea.

* * *

><p>-Ya lo veo...-lamentó, apoyándose en el lavabo-Aquel día...Stan y los demás...Es por eso-el agua caía sin cesar en ningún punto aparente.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Tienes que estar jodiendo!-blasfemó Kenneth, recostado en una camilla, vestido con la bata de hospital y vendado en los ojos y en los brazos-¡¿Quién carajo aceptaría una cirugía para ser castrado?-se horrorizó, él por su naturaleza pervertida y mujeriega no se lo podía permitir, no cuando aún no había estado con una mujer después de unirse a ese desgraciado equipo de asalto-¿Acaso soy un maldito gato?-se retorció.<p>

-Qué lástima-expresó el director Tucker, a su costado-, pero si no te agrada, no te queda otra que morir-le enseñó su dedo se apoyó en su codo y en lo que quedaba de su antebrazo izquierdo, sacudiendo el otro.

-¿Que has dicho, hijo de puta? ¿Llego aquí casi muerto y así me lo agradecen?

-Si no lo hacemos, la humanidad está condenada-sentenció, luchando contra los deseos de dejar morir a ese bastardo inmortal de Kenny. Además, ¿qué le importaba a él? Igual cuando reviviera volvería a tener... eso que tienen todos los hombres. Kenny apretó los dientes ante esa frase, impotente.

- ¿Acaso eres estúpido?-hizo que el suero cayeran al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos- ¿La humanidad condenada? ¿Yo que tengo que ver en eso? ¡Ni siquiera puedo ser considerado uno, si no puedo morir porque revivo al rato! Y por cierto, ¿qué coño era ese tío con cuernos y esas jodidas manos?-se sentó, más calmado- Dime, ¿qué mierda fue lo que me derrotó?

-Les llamamos diclonius-respondió Craig, alejándose del rubio. Kenny intentó repetir el nombre, pero fue interrumpido-. Un humano modificado, un mutante.

-¿Humano? ¿Eso?

Al frente de Craig aparecieron unas diapositivas que mostraban unas radiografías humanas, a excepción que el sujeto tenía protuberancias óseas en la cabeza, similares a orejas de gato.

-Ya sabrás de sus características físicas-afirmó el moreno-. En la parte superior de su cabeza posee dos cuernos. Y cuando ataca a su enemigo, no sólo utiliza dos manos.

-¿En realidad, quieres decir que nació con un arma tan poderosa?

- Eso es un vector, así lo denominamos. No tenemos un análisis completo todavía. Rápido como la luz, controlado mentalmente y sus poderosas habilidades para cortar...este poder sólo aparece cuando la situación lo demanda. Originalmente no tenía ese propósito.

-¿Huh?

-Normalmente, si estos genes apareciera en nuestra especie, ellos morirían al poco tiempo de nacidos. Probablemente sobrevivan una generación, pero este chico tiene una peligrosa habilidad de reproducirse sin problemas-dijo sombríamente- Y la posibilidad de que pase con un ser humano...

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Craig se le volvió a acercar.

-Sus vectores tienen la capacidad de transmitir sus genes a otros.

-Entonces yo...-entendió McCormick.

- Por él, tratando de evolucionar la humanidad...La humanidad que conocemos debe ser completamente destruida-concluyó, mientras el rubio apretaba los dientes con furia.

* * *

><p>Stan por fin despertó, y se ruborizó por completo al notar a Wendy observándolo desde tan cerca (NA: perra ¬¬).

-¿Dormiste bien?-consultó la pelinegra, alejándose un poco.

-Sí, parece que estoy mejor-respondió, y sin pedir permiso, Testaburger juntó su frente a la contraria, provocándole un sonrojo generalizado al moreno, cogiéndole de la nuca para que Marsh no se moviera.

-Parece que la fiebre ha bajado-anunció, aliviando a Stan cuando le hizo saber la razón de aquel gesto.

-¿Dónde está Nyu?-quiso saber, y ambos se separaron para ver en el marco de la puerta a un pelirrojo con una adorable ushanka verde, cuyos extremos estaban adornados por pompones bancos, llevaba un suéter rosa con un chaleco rojo y unos pantalones amarillos que se ajustaban a su esbelta figura.

Nyu, por el ademán de sus manos, parecía esconder algo detrás suyo, mas no era así.

-Nyu!-exclamó como siempre.

-Lo vestí con mi ropa-se explicó la chica. "Le queda bastante bien", pensó el pelinegro, y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar negó con la cabeza, ¿qué le sucedía con este niño?

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él? ¿No deberíamos ir con la policía?-sugirió la pelinegra.

-No podemos-dijo secamente, asustando a su amiga-. Esto, digo...a su debido tiempo. Parece que Nyu desea quedarse-intentó corregirse-. Y no hay razón para echarlo, al menos eso creo.

-Ya veo-Wendy entrecerró los ojos suspicaz.

-Digo, es lo que pienso-se excusó Stan, conociendo esa mirada de su ex-novia de la infancia.

- Sabes, yo también lo he pensado un poco-alzó una ceja-. No es bueno para los dos vivir juntos-Stan evitó mirarle, avergonzado.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón...

-Por ese motivo viviré aquí-concluyó la joven.

-¿Qué?-exclamó el chico, atónito por la noticia.

-Hay suficientes cuartos-le sonrió la chica, al igual que Nyu.

* * *

><p>En las instalaciones de investigación, un helicóptero esperaba para irse.<p>

-Gah! Nunca vestí esto antes, ngh!-sonrió Tweek, luciendo un elegante traje negro hecho a medida-¿Por qué me dan esto? ¡Gah, no quiero saberlo, sería demasiada presión!-le dio un ataque de nervios que derrumbó su felicidad.

-Tweek, cuento contigo-le dijo el director Tucker, al lado del helicóptero junto a Kisaragi.

-Tweek hará su mejor esfuerzo por Papá, así cuando Tweek, ngh, vuelva, papá le dará una caricia en la cabeza, ¡Y olvidaré que esto es mucha presión, gah!-corrió hacia su papá, contentísimo otra vez al oír la voz del azabache.

-Muy bien, si consideras que es imposible, puedes huir. Sólo asegúrate de volver con vida-le advirtió Tucker con sus ojos grises a través de esas gafas transparentes que lo hacían lucir más serio. El rubio asintió.

-Oye, papá...si no es mucha molestia, hay algo que quisiera pedirte...

* * *

><p>El helicóptero se puso en marcha y abandonó la isla.<p>

-Si Kyle sigue en Kamakura...-expresó la castaña- Número 7 podra localizarlo, pero con Kyle como oponente, Número 7 no tiene oportunidad.

-No podemos utilizar más acciones informales.

* * *

><p>Wendy se instalaba en una de las habitaciones de la posada, y en la puerta de lo que sería su nuevo dormitorio colocó un letrerito con su nombre. Mientras sacaba la ropa, se dio cuenta de algo y miró a la canasta que contenía una cajita musical de madera.<p>

Por su parte, el azabache realizaba la limpieza de la casa, empezando por el piso. Nyu estaba a su lado, observándole con aprensión.

-¿Que le pasa a Wendy?-protestó, cansado- Apenas me estoy recuperando de mi enfermedad y me obliga a limpiar el suelo. Pero vivir con una mujer... puede ser divertido-opinó.

-Stan-la voz cercana de Wendy lo tomó por sorpresa. El azabache se volteó a ver y encontró a su amiga justo detrás suyo-. Si estás ensado en cosas raras...-amenazó, haciendo que el pelinegro inmediatamente se alejara unos cuantos metros para limpiar el piso.

-Por supuesto que no, nunca haría nada de eso...-dijo con nerviosismo mientras restregaba el suelo.

Nyu se acercó a la amargada de Wendy e hizo el mismo gesto que Stan hacía al restregar los pisos.

-¿También quieres ayudar con la limpieza, Nyu?- el pelirrojo asintió- Bien, espera aquí, iré a buscar un estropajo-dijo, dejando la diminuta cajita musical en la mesa de al lado del reloj del abuelo. Nyu trotó hasta donde se encontraba el azabache limpiando. Y se arrodilló a su costado, observando lo que hacía.

-Wendy acaba de ir por un trapo-avisó Stan, y su codo accidentalmente rozó por encima de la tela los sensibles pezones del bermejo, causándole un gemido sonoro que sorprendió al colorado. Él se alejó, asustado por la reacción del chico-. Perdón, ¡Perdón!-se diculpó, avergonzado. El niño, sonrojado por la acción reciente, emitió otro 'nyu' y agarró con sus pequeñas, delgadas y suaves manos la del pelinegro y se la volvió a colocar en la zona del pecho, sólo que esta vez hizo que la mano del mayor se introdujera por debajo de la ropa.

-Nyu, nyu...-gimió mientras movía la muñeca del chico sobre sus sensibles tetillas rosadas. Stan se ruborizó y Nyu manipuló la muñeca de nuevo. Stan se lo permitía, también complacido por los sonidos que profería el ojiverde.

-¿Quieres que la mueva?-adivinó el moreno, mientras el colorado gemía en su oído, excitándolo. El niño asintió y Stan apretó el pezón con su pulgar y su índice, provocándole otro gemido-. Al parecer estás pensando en algo raro...-dijo mientras una sonrisa pervertida se formaba en su rostro.

-Vaya vaya-la voz de Wendy resonó a su costado, él giró su cabeza aterrado y la encontró sonriendo de una manera bastante tétrica-¿Pero qué clase de aventura es ésta?

-Ah, con respecto a eso, Nyuu fue...

El sonido de una cachetada no se hizo esperar.

* * *

><p>-Voy de compras-anunció la pelinegra mientras se calzaba las botas. Stan le observó aburrido, con una enorme mancha rojiza en una de sus mejillas.<p>

-Oh, menos mal-suspiró. Wedny se dio la vuelta y le vio con expresión tétrica.

-Ah, y no se te ocurra hacerle nada a Nyu-amenazó con rostro amargado.

-No lo haré-prometió el moreno.

Wendy salió de la gran posada, mientras que en las escaleras se cruzó con un rubio que portaba un paraguas en la mano y un cachorrito que le seguía fielmente.

-Estoy seguro de que era por aquí...-murmuró Butters, volviendo a revisar la dirección escrita en el mango del paraguas, que rezaba "Posada Maple". Su perro, Wanta, le ladró, indicándole que subiera las escaleras-¿Será ahí?-se extrañó el jovencito al ver la enorme casa.

* * *

><p>Deslizó la puerta con cuidado.<p>

-¿Hay alguien allí?-llamó con nerviosismo, yendo a su encuentro Nyu-. Disculpa, esto...

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Olvidaste algo?-se oyó la voz de Stan, que también fue a ver. Butters se puso muy nervioso, intentando articular palabra alguna mientras alzaba el paraguas rojo que llevaba.

-Esto...recogí este paraguas, y el nombre que estaba escrito en él...-murmuró, intentando evitar su tartamudeo.

-Ah, gracias por tomarte la molestia-Stan se acercó a él y recogió el aparato.

-La noche de hace dos días, estaba tirado en la playa de Yuigahama-explicó el rubio.

-¿Hace dos noches?-exclamó el moreno, asustándolo.

-A-ah, sí-respondió con timidez.

-¿Viste a alguien?-bombardeó la pregunta, asustándolo de nuevo.

-Sí, a a-alguien que parecía un soldado...-acotó,inseguro del rumbo que fuesen a tomar las cosas por su respuesta.

-¿Podrías contarme un poco más?-solicitó Marsh.

* * *

><p>Wendy al llegar a la posada, encontró a Wanta amarrado al lado de la puerta, sorprendiéndola. Entró a la casa con intriga.<p>

-Cada vez son más-un tic se desarrolló en su rostro al encontrar unos zapatos en la entrada y a su propietario sentado en la mesa con Stan.

-Wendy, es un chico que sabe de aquella noche-se excusó el pelinegro.

-¿Esa noche? ¿Quieres decir que...?

Nyu limpiaba los pisos como había aprendido, y encontró la cajita musical que Testaburger había dejado. Picado por la curiosidad, lo agarró, lo examinó por todos sus lados, se puso de pie y volvió a revisarlo.

-¡Tal y como pensé!-gritó el azabache, golpeando la mesa con su puño y apretando los dientes con rabia-, el poli en el hospital sabía del soldado.

-Agerdido por un soldado-recriminó Wendy, mientras Nyu dio un paso y resbaló con el trapo que había en el suelo, golpéandose la cabeza con el piso de tatami. Todos oyeron el ruido seco y fueron a ver.

-Oh, vaya, el piso está resbaloso-comentó Stan al encontrar a Nyu sentado en el suelo y agarrando su cabeza-. Nyu, ¿qué pasa? ¿te lastimaste?-se extrañó por el gesto del niño.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Wendy, llegando junto a Butters a la escena. Nyu se levantó lentamente.

-No nos asustes de esa manera, Nyu-le dijo Stan- ¿Uh? Esa melodía...-murmuró al escuchar una canción de la caja musical.

-Ah, lo olvidé-Wendy se cubrió la boca, apenada. El pelirrojo de la ushanka se dio la vuelta para verlos y, por desgracia, ya no era Nyu el que los miraba. Era Kyle, el cual no dudó en usar sus vectores para atacar al pelinegro, pero antes de que pudiese hacerle daño...

_-¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR!-imploraba desesperadamente un niño de cabello azabache,lloroso._

-Stan...-susurró el bermejo, retiró sus vectores, los cuales rodeaban la cabeza de Marsh, y cabizbajo se retiró de allí. Wendy fue a recoger la cajita de música del piso.

-¡Hey, nyu!-intentó detenerlo el moreno, mas desistió al llegar a las escaleras-¿Qué le pasa?

-Oye Stan, ¿recuerdas esto?-la pelinegra le enseño la cajita de madera que tenía entre sus finas manos, similares a las del pelirrojo. Stan la tomó y la estudió con la visión.

-Déjame ver-contestó.

-Oh, que hermosa melodía-opinó Butters, apareciendo detrás de la morena. Stan cerró la caja, deteniendo la canción.

- Siempre quise devolvértela...-explicó la chica.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, la olvidaste en mi casa antes de volver a South Park-el chico la miró confundido-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Bueno, sí, un poco-la azabache lo miró con preocupación. Se escucharon unos ladridos y Butters fue a ver.

-Ese perro es tuyo, ¿no?-quiso saber Testaburger.

-Ah, sí. El es mi amigo-"¿Amigo?" se extrañó la de ojos castaños, provocando que Leopold se sonrojara-. No me ocupo de él, pero estamos juntos desde siempre-aclaró, con la vista fija en el suelo.

* * *

><p>El perro seguía ladrando mientras Kyle salía de las dimensiones de la amplia posada. Sus ladridos lograron llamar su atención, y con una mirada indiferente el chico no dudó en usar sus vectores.<p>

* * *

><p>-Parece que Nyuu se ha ido-señaló la morena.<p>

-Él estará bien y volverá intacto-le dijo Marsh-. Además, sus cuernos están escondidos.

-¿Cuernos?-se extrañó el rubio.

-Oh, no es nada, no es nada-excusó Wendy con una risita nerviosa.

* * *

><p>Wendy acompañó a Stotch hasta la salida.<p>

-Bueno, con su permiso...-ambos hicieron el gesto de despedida formal.

-Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?-le preguntó el azabache corriendo para llegar hasta él. Butters se ruborizó.

-Bueno, yo...me llamo Leopold Stotch, me dicen Butters-contestó con pena.

-¿Podrías darme tu teléfono y tu dirección?-solicitó el ojiazul-Puede que tenga más cosas que preguntarte.

-Es que...yo...-Butters se llevó la mano a la boca, pensativo- es que...perdónenme-dijo y sin más se retiró de la posada.

* * *

><p>-Ay, no...-murmuró con horror-¡Wanta! ¡Wanta!-llamó a su perro y éste vino corriendo hacia él, con su correa rota(NA: ¿qué? Kyle no es tan cruel como para matar animales -_-U). Butters lo abrazó con alivio- Qué bien...¡pensé que incluso Wanta me abandonaría...!-se dijo mientras el cachorro le lamía la cara-Wanta no ma abandonaría, ¿cierto?-masculló, dirigiendo su mirada al pedazo de correa que permanecía atado al poste donte amarró al perro.

* * *

><p>-¿Ne crees que Nyu se está demorando?-susurró Wendy, con los ánimos por el suelo al igual que Stan.<p>

-Iré a buscarla-anunció el moreno al darse cuenta de la mirada perdida de Wendy, la cual abrazaba sus piernas-¿Pasa algo?

-Yo siempre...-articuló la chica-Es sólo que...cuando volvieras, yo iba a devolvértelo...

-Oh, con que eso te ha estado afectando...-concluyó- Más importante, es saber dónde está Nyu ahora.

-Todos lo olvidaron...-continuó hablando-Oye, Stan...

-¿Sí?

-¿Te gustaría tocar mis pechos?-sugirió, provocándole al chico confusión y un ardor en sus mejillas(N/A: Cartman tiene razón al llamarla puta XD).

* * *

><p>Tweek ya se encontraba en la escalera que llevaba a la playa de kamakura, con un trozo de tela en sus manos. Se sonrojó al recordar cómo lo obtuvo.<p>

_-Oye papá, si no es mucha molestia, ngh, me gustaría pedirte...-sujetó la corbata de Craig-¿Puedo tener este lazo? Tweek siempre quiso eso, ugh-el pelinegro se quitó la corbata sin inmutarse _(N/A: Y ahora quítate el resto, buajaja XD)_ y se la entregó al maravillado y tembloroso rubio- ¡Gah, vaya! ¡Tweek hará su mejor esfuerzo, olvidaré que es mucha presión!-su tic se redujo._

Con cuidado, Tweek se ató la elegante corbata negra de su padre a cada lado de su cabeza, formando moños que ocultaban sus cuernos. Suspiró y procuró mantener la calma y evitar sus tics si quería que su misión pudiese ser cumplida lo mejor posible.

* * *

><p>-Esto...supongo que ya sebías que vendrían a por ti, ¿no?-le dijo al pelirrojo que se hallaba sentado en uno de los escalones-. He venido a llevarte a casa- le dijo para tranquilizarlo y poder evitar una pelea.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina el capítulo, perdonen si me tardé un poco más pero eso es debido a que con el segundo capítulo no obtuve la cantidad de reviews que esperaba :( y porque me hice un corte en la mano que hasta ahorita perdura, que fue accidental por cierto XD. Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado,y si no dejen review aún así, no me importan las amenazas XD, cartas de odio, bombas con gripe porcina o lo que sea. Por cierto, pera quienes quieran ver el fandub del ending de Elfen Lied, que está muy bueno, lo encuentran en youtube y en caso de ser menores de edad (no entiendo qué clase de contenido del video no es apto para menores, lo he visto y sólo aparecen los senos de Nyu y la escena de la despedida¿eso es tan malo?) lo pueden encontrar aquí, pero eliminen los asteriscos, y se van directo al que dice Be your Girl(ser tu amor).<strong>

**http:*/*fandubmx*.ephpbb*.com*/t4049*-fand*ubs*-de*-sonia*-esnedy*-siemp*re*-con-*algo-*nu*evo**

**Recomiendo esta opción porque se encuentran más buenos fandubs, que por cierto no son míos sino de sus respectivos propietarios cuyos nombres aparecen en los vídeos DX así que el crédito es de ellos.**


	4. Juego Conmovedor

**Hola! Aquí ya les traigo a ustedes (yaoístas de...) el nuevo capítulo, pero antes, en el capítulo de hoy, tenemos un invitado especial! Saluden chicas yaoístas, a KYLE BROFLOVSKI, quien ha sido nominado al premio "el mejor uke del año" y ha destronado a Ted en esa categoría XD**

**Ted: ¡Oye, yo ni siquiera soy gay! D:**

**Klaus: Entonces, ¿para qué chingados te nominé todos los años?**

**Ted: Porque estás loca ¬¬**

**Klaus: Antes de que nuestro invitado haga su aparición, deseo pedirle al público presente que se dividan entre: los que les gusta el cartyle o kyman, los que adoran el style, los que gustan de cryle, a los que les fascina el K2, los que les gustan las parejas crack que tengan a Kyle y a los quienes les gusta cualquier pareja yaoi con Kyle con tal de que éste sea el uke *****va a sentarse con estos últimos*****. Sin mencionar a: los que odien el yaoi con Kyle o los que crean que Kyle es seme, los cuales tendrán el agrado de venir justo donde yo estoy ****va de vuelta al escenario o lo que sea XD****. Muy bien, gracias señores anti- Kyle uke y anti-yaoi con Kyle, ****saca una metralleta**** ¡MUERAN BASTARDOS!**

**El capítulo va dedicado a las que dejaron review: Chocobollo, Tweekers Tucker, Livie-Everything, WxTxR, ShinigamiJazzDark89.**

**Advertencia: Violencia y Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.**

**Mientras la escritora destruye gente (que está mal de la cabeza, por cierto, ¡Kyle es uke!) que se lo tiene bien merecido, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elfen Park: Chapter 4<strong>

**Juego conmovedor**

-He venido a llevarte a casa-expresó Tweek, logrando contener muy bien la presión causada, sólo para no estropear la misión que su amado padre le había encomendado, aunque en su mente se oía _"Gah, esto es demasiada presión! ¡¿Qué pasa si me lastima, me mata o le dice a papá que yo fui el que se robó las galletas de la semana pasada? ¡Gah, no por favor!"_-. No tiene caso que huyas, ya les dije de tu posición-depositó la bolsa en el frío cemento de los escalones, mientras que el pelirrojo continuaba con su silencio. Dentro de la bolsa había un comunicador. Kyle se puso de pie- ¿Vas a matarme?-tragó saliva, estaba seguro de la respuesta.

-Hasta ahora sólo he matado humanos-respondió con frialdad, retirándose.

-¿Humanos?-se extrañó el rubio, que ahora temblaba menos gracias a la confianza que le había depositado Tucker. Al notar que el bermejo se alejaba, intentó convencerlo- ¡Aguarda! NO puedo dejarte escapar, tienes que volver...-detuvo su sermón cuando sintió cuatro objetos fríos en su cabeza, hombros y pecho: vectores.

-Con sólo mover un vaso sanguíneo en tu cerebro puedo matarte-amenazó, mientras Tweek volvía a temblar con miedo, intentando tranquilizarse con el recuerdo de Craig-. Ahora, lárgate de donde veniste-ordenó, volviendo a bajar las escaleras.

-Pero...-protestó Tweak, provocando que el colorado se volteara con violencia y le dirigiera una mirada asesina. De repente, se encontró haciendo colisión con uno de los muros empedrados, logrando que chillara y cayera de bruces, mientras un hilo de sangre caía de su boca y manchaba el suelo de aquel líquido carmesí.

-Estaba pensando en dejarte ir, pero eres un estorbo ahora-le espetó con dureza el pelirrojo de ojos verdes sin emoción alguna. El rubio apretó los dientes con enojo.

-Esto...¡no me dolió en absoluto!-se levantó y dirigió sus vectores hacia Kyle. El ojiverde lo esquivó de un salto, cayendo en otro escalón, a más de dos metros de distancia. Mas eso no evitó que fuera golpeado tan fuerte que cayó en una templo cercano.

Tweek de un salto también llegó allí. Kyle, temblando, se levantó, enseñando los dientes con furia. El rubio dirigió un vector hacia el cuello de su adversario, privándolo de oxígeno y elevándolo en el aire, para luego estrellarlo con brusquedad en el suelo. Inmediatamente el colorado desplegó sus brazos invisibles, que ni siquiera rozaron el rostro del tembloroso rubio, que ya no tenía miedo, sino una profunda determinación.

-Así que tus brazos-masculló aún con el vector presionándole la garganta- son más largos que los míos...

-No temas, no voy a matarte-le lanzó una mirada de enojo- Pero...en el nombre de Papá, te voy a causar el mayor sufrimiento posible-concluyó.

* * *

><p>-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-inquirió el moreno, confundido.<p>

-¿Quieres tocarme...como lo hiciste con Nyuu?-la pelinegra ni le miró, sólo siguió abrazando sus rodillas y mirando el suelo de tatami.

-Bueno, con respecto a eso, Nyuu sólo...-intentó mentir, él sabía perfectamente que a él también le había gustado-. De todas formas, tenemos que ir a buscarlo-se interrumpió, incapaz de idear una mentira o de siquiera confesarle a su ex-novia de la infancia que casi violó al pelirrojo. Wendy estampó ambas manos en la mesa, asustándolo.

-Nyu esto, nyu lo otro,nyu, nyu, nyu-le espetó-...¡Ni siquiera te procupas por mí!

-Wendy...-murmuró el azabache, aún más confundido.

-No me hablas de cosas importantes como que te ataque un soldado-le reprochó con amargura.

-Eso es por que no quiero preocuparte-se defendió marsh.

-¿Así que...no puedo preocuparme por ti?-Testaburger transformó sus manos en puños-Todo lo que haces es preocuparte por Nyuu-fijó su vista en la mesa, sintiéndose impotente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo siempre...-sollozó-yo siempre esperé...Y ahora que te encuentro tú...-se levantó, rompiendo en llanto y escondiendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Wendy...-el pelinegro intentó calmarla, pero al acercarse recibió como respuesta una bofetada que lo hizo caer al piso.

-¡Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil!-balbuceó- ¡Te odio, te detesto como no tienes idea!

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación, ante la confusa mirada de Stanley.

* * *

><p>-Esto no debería estar sucediendo...-murmuraba mientras caminaba fuera de la posada. Recordó el funeral de la hija mayor de los Marsh, Shelly, y el de su padre Randy.<p>

_Había mucha gente reunida, una foto de ellos dos enarcada en flores, gente cuyo rostro ni siquiera recordaba, y...Stan no estaba. Preguntó por su ausente novio infanfil._

_-Stanley está ahora en el hospital-murmuró la voz de su madre, que había viajado desde Japón sólo para darle el último adiós al padre del novio de su hijita._

_-Sí, tiene tal trauma que ni puede hablar...-agregó otra voz que Wendy no reconoció. Todo el mundo le parecía maniquíes sin alma._

_-No me sorprende-respondió otro- Pobre..._

_Y de repente, allí estaba Stanley, o al menos sus últimas palabras antes del funeral, corporalizándose._

_-Volveré a visitarte el próximo año-prometía con su voz infantil de 11 años, el niño, al igual que la promesa, se desvanecieron ante sus ojos. La niña pelinegra empezó a llorar, mientras los adultos-maniquíes sin rostro, para ella- permanecían de brazos cruzados y cabizbajos._

-Es más duro para él...es más triste...para Stanley...-su rostro se oscureció. Stan por su parte, estaba sentado en el suelo, sujentándose la mejilla adolorida.

* * *

><p>Kyle intentó librarse del poderoso agarre del vector de Tweek.<p>

-Si lo deseara, ya hubieras muerto tres veces-advertía el rubio-. Todo lo que necesito es mover un milímetro...-frente a sus ojos, unas seis placas de concreto se elevaban en el aire y se dirigieron como proyectiles hacia él, obligándole a soltar al pelirrojo para poder esquivarlos. Mientras el bermejo intentaba recuperar el aliento, Tweek volvió a atacar con sus brazos.

* * *

><p>-Esto...-Butters se sonrojó, afligido, a pesar de que lo hacía todos los días- perdóneme...<p>

-No hay problema, aquí tienes-la amable mujer de la panadería le entregó una bolsa con sobras. Wanta movió la cola con entusiasmo-. Pero qué perro tan glotón...-comentó, sonriente- ¿Lo come todo él solo?

-S-s-sí-tartamudeó, nervioso y frotándose los nudillos-. Lo hace-la mirada de la mujer se entristeció.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Bueno...trece-respondió-. Mañana cumpliré catorce.

-Oh, conque mañana es tu cumpleaños-concluyó la rubia, llamada bebe Stevens.

-Sí, bueno, gracias-dijo con cordialidad e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse de la panadería Stevens.

* * *

><p>-¿Huh? Tú eres...-intentó recordar Testaburger, al encontrarse con el rubio de ojos celestes en las afueras del establecimiento, abrazando la bolsa con sobras como si su vida dependiera de ello, y así era en realidad. Butters se volteó a ver. Wendy se fijó en la bolsa, y el joven, avergonzado, la escondió detrás suyo y salió corriendo, ante la vista preocupada de la morena.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Estás listo para volver a casa?-trató de intimidarlo- Con brazos tan cortos como los tuyos, no podrás derrotarme-el bermejo sonrió de medio lado, para el enojo del rubio, al que luego comenzaron a lloverle placas de concreto-lápidas, al parecer-,y afilados palos de madera, que él esquivó con maestría-. Bueno, al parecer eres más fuerte que yo...¿Huh?-balbuceó al no encontrar al pelirrojo.<p>

Kyle en realidad, se encontraba detrás de él, encima de una lápida, con palos de madera y bloques de cemento flotando alrededor suyo. Y atacó.

* * *

><p>El estruendo provocado llegó hasta oidos de Stotch, el cual se hallaba comiendo del contenido de la bolsa junto a Wanta, en las escaleras donde ambos diclonius habían peleado con anterioridad.<p>

-¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede?-profirió.

* * *

><p>Kyle sonreía con sadismo entre todo el polvo que se había levantado, pero su sonrisa se esfumó apenas divisó a Tweek, apenas intacto.<p>

-Así que sabes como utilizar tus brazos-declaró-. Muy bien hecho, para ser un experimento.

-Carajo, me vestí para esto-maldijo el rubio, sacudiéndose el traje de Armani-. ¡¿Por qué sigues con eso?-regañó al obserbar como el colorado volvía a levantar todo lo que se encontrara cerca suyo. Sin perder tiempo, el rubio, ya hastiado, sujetándose con sus vectores a la rama de un árbol cercano, esquivando el ataque e impulsándose en el aire. Abrió sus ojos sobremanera al encontrarse a Kyle en frente suyo, el cual se mantenía levitando gracias a sus vectores. El rubio de ojos verde olivo escupió sangre al sentir un golpe descomunal en su abdomen: un puñetazo de parte delos vectores del bermejo, el cual lo estrelló contra el duro suelo.

* * *

><p>A lo lejos, Butters pudo divisar a ambos contrincantes, y reconoció al pelirrojo. Tweek se limpió el hilo de sangre con la manga de su traje.<p>

-Lo siento mucho por ti pero...-lanzó su vector a la delgada pierna de Kyle- me temo que ya no caminarás.

Antes de que siquiera pueda hacer algo, Butters llegó corriendo.

¡No peleen!-exclamó, ignorante de la verdadera siuación y solamente creyendo en sus principios pacifistas.

¡No te acerques más!-le advirtió Tweek, preocupado por salvar la vida de Stotch-como le había inculcado su papá- y deshacienso su agarre...

Momento que Kyle aprovechó para mutilar la pierna izquierda de Tweak, provocando que cayera. Mientras esa caída ocurría, hizo lo mismo con los dedos de su brazo, ante los atónitos rubios.

Butters gritó de terror. Kyle, fastidiado, simplemente lo arrojó a unos árboles cercanos.

-¡Ngh, duele, demasiado...!-lloraba el mutilado rubio- ¡Papá, gah, ayúdame, esto es demasiada presión, ugh!-chilló entre dientes. Kyle se le acercó, y Tweek se incorporó-¡Esto no duele en absoluto!-bufó, obstinado en proteger su orgullo, y como consecuencia de ello el pelirrojo de arrancó el brazo sin dedos. Tweek gritó, y se agarró la zona herida. Volviendo a temblar.

-¿Todavía no te duele?

El rubio sólo pudo arrastrarse, intentando huir de aquel ser sin un ápice de piedad. Desesperado, invocó misericordia.

-No, no por favor...-imploró en vano, ya que sus extremidades restantes le fueron arrancadas, logrando que el rubio cayera al piso, ya sin brazos ni piernas.

-¿Es duro? ¿Duele?-preguntó Kyle, mirándole con repudio- No te preocupes, ya no dolerá más.

Antes de darle el golpe de gracia, una bala le rozó la nuca, impactando en otra placa de concreto.

-Primer disparo ha fallado-anunció un francotirador-. Continúa el fuego.

-Espera-aconsejó su compañero, ambos a una distancia considerable.

Craig Tucker subió las escaleras hasta llegar al lugar de la pelea. Imperturbable, encontró al mutilado silpelit y a Kyle.

-Tweek...-murmuró.

-Papá...-respondió el rubio, el cual no dudó en usar sus vectores para sujetar la cabeza del pelirrojo. El bermejo gritó de dolor, y al sentir que era soltado, no pudo usar sus vectores.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué has hecho?-chilló con rabia.

-Detente-ordenó Tucker, llamando su atención. Broflovski miró a su derecha, y encontró al director, a Kevin Stoley, y a dos soldados apuntándole. A su izquierda habían más soldados que lo acorralaban.

-No voy a dejar que huyas esta vez-gruñó, acomodándose las gafas.

-El número siete...está acabado, ¿verdad?-inquirió Kevin. Tucker caminó hasta el bermejo- ¡Director! ¿qué hace?-se horrorizó por el acto suicida del pelinegro.

-Papá, perdóname, ensucié tu listón...-susurró el rubio, el cual era acunado en brazos de Craig.

-¿Por qué no esperaste a que llegara?-le preguntó el director.

-Pensé que si lo atrapaba yo solo me apreciarías más...-tembló el chico, con lágrimas en los ojos- Pero no funcionó, perdón papá...-sollozó- Fue demasiada presión, ngh...

¿Abrimos Fuego?-pidió permiso uno de los soldados.

-No, espera un momento-respondió Stoley- Pero...¿por qué no ataca?

-Papá...-se extraño el colorado-¿Acaso tu hija no está muerta?

-Sí...-respondió con voz monótona Tucker. Se puso de pie después de deositar a Tweek delicadamente en el suelo- ¡YO LA MATÉ!-rugió, dándole una bofetada a Kyle, tan fuerte que hizo que cayera al suelo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Eso no fue ni la milésima del dolor que le causaste a Tweek-volvió a su voz nasal, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba levantarse-con un hilo de sangre en su boca- y le miró con furia asesina-, pero por desgracia es todo lo que puedo hacer.

-¡Director, por favor, regrese!-le suplicó Stoley al notar la rabia en el colorado. Todos los soldados apuntaron, listos para disparar. Broflovski supo que era momento de escapar, y eso hizo, dando grandes saltos.

-¡Síganlo!-ordenó Kevin- Director...-murmuró al ver la enternecedora escena del Director, abrazando al herido y tembloroso rubio- ¿Es usted aquella persona?

-¿Escapó?-quiso saber Tweek.

-No hables-ordenó el moreno, por su bien.

-Ugh, Tweek, ngh, hizo un buen trabajo, ¿verdad?-el rubio evitó la mirada de Tucker-¿Tweek es inservible ahora?-las lágrimas caían de sus ojos-¿Tweek ya no va a ser utilizado por papá?-cerró los ojos-¡Perdón, lo siento, papá!

Tucker le limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar.

-Todo estará bien-le prometió, arrodillado en ese charco de sangre que le manchaba los pantalones, pero a él le importaba una mierda-. No digas nada.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Ese chico?-respondió Bebe-. Bueno, viene aquí a diario-miró al suelo, apenada-. Siempre viste la misma ropa. Los demás vendedores piensan que no tiene hogar.<em>

Wendy recordó esa conversación con la dueña de la panadería Stevens. Ahora, en un puente, se llevó el pulgar a la boca.

-Así que ese chico...en realidad es...-murmuraba-. Supongo que Stan debe saberlo. _Stan..._

Fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por un helicóptero que pasó encima suyo.

* * *

><p>Tweek respiraba pesadamente. Había perdido mucha sangre y en el helicóptero apenas pudieron colocarle unas vendas para evitar que pierda más-si es que era posible. Tucker apretó los dientes, frustrado al ver al rubio tan débil, e intentaba reconfortarlo acariciando sus suaves y desordenados cabellos de color dorado.<p>

-Director Craig-dijo Stoley, sacándolo de su preocupación y haciendo que volviera a su faceta de indiferencia, aunque maldijo internamente a Kevin-. Es dela señorita Shirakawa-le entregó un celular.

-Así que...es una pena-lamentó la mujer en la otra línea.

-¿Qué quieres?-Craig intentó ser amable con ella; después de todo, la apreciaba mucho y no quería preocuparla con sentimientos _estúpidos._

-El jefe desea verlo-respondió la castaña-. Desea verlo tan pronto aterrice.

-Entendido-colgó.

* * *

><p>Wendy sintió una presencia detrás suyo, y no se equivocó. Al volterase encontró al lloroso pelirrojo.<p>

-¡Nyuu!-exclamó la chica, obteniendo un sollozo por respuesta. El bermejo corrió a abrazarla buscando consuelo-¿Estabas perdido? Eso pasa por salir por tu cuenta-reprochó con ternura maternal, devolviendo el abrazo al niño que medía menos que ella, acariciando sus suaves rizos que ahora carecían de la ushanka.

-¡Estás herido!-notó el profundo corte que tenía en su brazo. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y cubrió la lesión, haciendo un nudo al final-. Listo, ahora volvamos a _casa_-la palabra le pareció vacía.

Nyuu, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, llevó su mano a la improvisada venda.

-No lo toques-le advirtió la pelinegra-. Déjalo así.

-¿Nyuu?

-Pasa algo malo conmigo, estoy celosa de ti-sonrió-. Bueno, volvamos a casa.

* * *

><p>-Ya es tarde...-Marsh dio el undécimo recorrido a la posada, fijando su vista en el reloj del abuelo-. Cierto, esto está averiado.<p>

El teléfono sonó.

* * *

><p>Fue encontrado herido por alguien y ha sido traído hasta aquí-informó la enfermera que caminaba a su costado.<p>

-¿Ese chico tiene el cabello rizado o algo?-la enfermera sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Es él-señaló al rubio sentado en una banca del hospital, tan sólo vestido con un suéter aguamarina-el mismo color de sus ojos- y con una venda en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>-Les dije que eras un primo que vino de visita-explicó Stanley, mientras ambos salían del hospital.<p>

-Perdóneme-dijo, cabizbajo-. Prometo pagarte la cuenta del hospital-se frotó los nudillos, nervioso.

-El dinero no importa-le miró-. Pero, ¿por qué me llamaste?

-Esto...-Stan suspiró al no encontrar otra respuesta del rubio. Se rascó la nuca, confundido. El estómago de Butters rugió.

-¡Perdóneme, perdóneme!-se sonrojó, avergonzado.

-Por ahora...¿por qué no vienes y comes algo?-sugirió el pelinegro.

* * *

><p>-Me pregunto quién volvió-masculló el moreno al notar las luces encendidas. Ambos chicos y Wanta entraron a la posada-Wendy, ¿eres tú? ¡Nyuu!-llamó. La pelinegra se le apareció, sonriente.<p>

-¡Hola!-saludó- Me encontré a Nyuu y...

-¿Nyuu también volvió?

-Al parecer se perdió y...-se fijó en el rubio al costado de Marsh.

-Esto...Buenas noches-saludó con timidez.

-¡Nyuu, nyuu!-el pelirrojo fue corriendo a abrazar al moreno. Butters se horrorizó al reconocerlo. ¿Era ese el mismo niño que mutiló al rubio vestido de Armani?

-Esto...-murmuró, aterrado. Nyuu se giró a verle, sonriendo con inocencia. "¿Nyuu?", balbuceó el bermejo. Butters suspiró- Claro, las piernas no se desprenden por sí solas...

-¿Qué dices?-se extrañó el pelinegro.

-Ah, nada. Sólo un extraño sueño que tuve-se excusó Stotch.

-Bueno, ya preparé la cena, ¡así que comamos!-invitó Wendy.

* * *

><p>-Deli...cioso...-murmuró el rubio después de llevarse un trozo de la comida que Wendy había hecho. Todos los presentes le miraron con sorpresa.<p>

-¿En verdad? ¡Gracias!-sonrió la chica, cuya comida no era comúnmente apreciada.

-¿Lo crees? No está tan buena...-contradijo Stan, mirando su plato de arroz.

-¡Si no te gusta no lo comas!-le gritó la pelinegra con una vena resaltada en su frente.

-Gracias por la comida-Leopold hizo una reverencia al terminar su plato-. Estuvo magnífica.

-¿En verdad, Butters? El baño ya está listo, puedes tomar uno si quieres-sugirió Wendy, con amabilidad natural-¿Verdad, Stan?

-Eh... yo-se calló al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía la morena-, ¡sí, claro que puedes!-asintió, asustado.

-No he tomado un baño desde hace tanto tiempo...-pensaba el rubio, sumergiéndose tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo en la bañera llena de agua caliente-. Son muy buenas personas, en verdad.

-La puerta corrediza se abrió, Stotch, por reflejo se cubrió con una toalla cercana.

-¡Nyu!-exclamó el desnudo pelirrojo que apareció detrás de la blanca puerta corrediza.

* * *

><p>-Nyuu parecía querer ir también, así que lo dejé-avisó Wendy, sentándose en frente de Stanley.<p>

-¿Será eso una buena idea?-se extrañó por ello.

-Con respecto a Butters...-empezó la morena.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Migajas de pan en una panadería?-se horrorizó Marsh. El grito se escuchó incluso en el cuarto de baño donde Nyuu daba chapuzones con sus pies, sumergido en la misma bañera que Leopold.<p>

-Sí, dice que es para el perro, pero posiblemente él también viva de eso-agregó Testaburger.

-También pensé que era extraño-el azabache se cruzó de brazos-. Nunca habla de su casa o de su familia. Tal vez escapó.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a la policía?

-Deberíamos, pero no podemos entregarla a los polis sin confirmar nada-concluyó el pelinegro. Wendy asintió-. Pero... tampoco podemos confiar en la policía-Wendy le miró, confusa-. Te contaré todo lo que sucedió en la playa.

* * *

><p>-¡Hace cosquillas!-rió el rubio, que era frotado en la zona de sus costillas con jabón-¡Basta, yo puedo hacerlo solo!-le pidió al pelirrojo, que también reía.<p>

* * *

><p>-Así que es eso...-reflexionó Testaburger-. Por eso estabas tan preocupado por Nyuu.<p>

-Perdóname si te hice sentir excluida-se disculpó el moreno.

-No, yo soy la que debe disculparse-ambos se sonrieron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y sonrojándose.

-¡NYU!-el desnudo y sonriente pelirrojo deslizó ambas puertas de improvisto e interrumpió el íntimo momento de esos dos.

* * *

><p>-¡No puedes andar por ahí desnudo!-regañó, llevándolo del brazo hasta el baño-Todavía debes enjuagarte y secarte.<p>

-Uhm, lo siento...-se disculpó el rubio, cubriéndose con una toalla en la entrada al cuarto de baño-. Simplemente salió corriendo y no pude hacer nada...

-Butters, ¿qué tal si te quedas esta noche?-le sugirió la azabache, sujetando de la mano al bermejo que aún tenía espuma en su cuerpo.

-Pero no puedo molestarles tanto...-quizo negar la tentadora oferta.

-Ni te preocupes, esta casa tiene bastantes cuartos, ¿sabes?-le tranquilizó.

-Bueno...de acuerdo-aceptó por fin.

* * *

><p>¿Qué carajo va a suceder ahora?-masculló el sonrojado pelinegro, descansando sobre la mesa.<p>

* * *

><p>-Es mejor que recuperar un cadáver-decía Satanás, el jefe de Tucker –y el señor del infierno, mirando por la amplia ventana de su oficina al mar.<p>

-Lo siento mucho-se excusó el pelinegro.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de perder al Adán de una nueva especie-espetó el demonio en persona-. Pero...-objetó-. Tendrás que matar al número siete-Tucker le miró con sorpresa-. Un diclonius que no nos sirve es sólo una amenaza. Después de matar a tantos portadores, no permitiré que te niegues,Craig.

Tucker hizo una reverencia y se retiró. El contestador sonó con un bip y Satanás apretó el botón de mensaje.

-Es una llamada del doctor Thorn-avisaba una voz artificial del otro lado de la línea.

-Entiendo-respondió Satanás-. Hijo estúpido, ¿es sobre dinero otra vez?-frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Puedo tener más fondos para mi investigación?-preguntó un hombre despreocupado en otro lado, recostándose en su silla giratoria y sonriendo con toda la frescura del mundo-. Sí, entiendo-hubo un breve silencio-. Pero estamos cerca, estamos casi listos para efectuar experimentos-otra pausa-. Sí, por cierto, ¿qué pasó con el diclonius que escapó?...Vaya, pensé que lo encontrarías...Bueno, te lo dejo a ti-colgó.

-¿Cómo van los fondos, Damien?-preguntó su asistente, Phillip 'Pip' Pirrup, el cual se hallaba frente a una computadora repleta de datos complejísimos..

-Bueno, un poco...-respondió el pelinegro de ojos carmesí.

-La vacuna casi está terminada-le interrumpió el rubio inglés-. Sólo falta trabajar en ella un poco más...

-Ah, no hay ninguna prisa...-murmuró con calma.

-La restricción de los Diclonius depende de esto, ¿no?-se levantó el rubio, quitándose la bata de laboratorio-. Y dicen que aún no han atrapado al que se escapó del laboratorio...

-No me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente, ¿cierto?-masculló el moreno.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ah, un buen trabajo-felicitó. Pip bostezó-. Así que todavía no lo atraparon, ¿verdad?-sonrió de medio lado con malicia-¿Dónde estás, Kyle?-cortó una foto del aludido en un archivo con un cutter-. Eres mío-susurró.

* * *

><p>-Lo pondremos a dormir con esto...-Shirakawa le mostró una jeringa repleta de un líquido blancuzco-. Después dispondrá de él. Es todo lo que podemos hacer. Lo siento.<p>

-Shirakawa.

-¿Sí?

-Yo me ocuparé de esto-dijo el pelinegro de voz nasal.

-De acuerdo-dejó solo a Tucker. El cual se hallaba al lado de la camilla donde Tweek descansaba. Le tocó la mejilla, provocando que despertase.

-Papá...ngh-balbuceó, abriendo los ojos levemente. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más aquel cálido contacto en su mejilla.

-Esto es una prueba-Craig retiró lentamente su mano y mostró la jeringa-. Dolerá un poco, pero necesito que seas fuerte, Tweekers.

-Lo s-s-soportaré -asintió-. ¡Ugh, solo espero que no duela tanto como dices, qué presión, gah!

-No te preocupes-dicho esto, procedió a inyectarlo. Shirakawa, del otro lado de la habitación, vio por el vidrio aquella escena tan conmovedora, y lloró en silencio. Craig apretó los dientes, no quería llorar en frente de nadie, y menos de Tweek.

-Ugh, creo que estoy sintiendo sueño, ya no hay presión, bueno, ngh, no tanta...-bostezó-. Papá...-su llamado hizo que Craig volviera a fingir indiferencia-. Adiós, papá...-susurró mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Craig abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso Tweek sabía...?

Tweek cerró los ojos, que aún permanecían húmedos. Shirakawa no lo pudo soportar y salió de allí, donde no la vieran llorando. Pronto Craig le imitó, sólo que permaneció al lado del rubio, ya sin importarle nada.

-Lo lamento, Tweekers-sollozó.

**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, dios mío, maté a Tweek! XD No es lo que parece...créanme.<strong>

**Y bien, continuamos con nuestra transmisión...**

**Klaus: ¡Muy bien! Ahora que esos bastardos están eliminados, podemos saludar a nuestro invitado especial, Kyle Broflovski!**

**Kyle: *amordazado a una silla* NGHH**

**Klaus: ¿Qué pasa Kyle? Oh, cierto *****le retira la cinta de la boca***

**Kyle: ¡Hija de puta, eso dolió!**

**Klaus: Oye, con mi madre no te metas, chamaco O_O**

**Kyle: ¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo aquí?**

**Klaus: Eres el invitado de esta noche...¬_¬ Acabas de ser nominado al uke del año, y tendrás que competir con verdaderos ukes como Deidara, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Luffy, ¡e incluso con Butters! ¿Qué se siente?**

**Kyle: ¿Qué es un uke? O_ó**

**Klaus: Ay, qué uke no va a saber qué es un uke?**

**Ted: Todos ¬_¬U**

**Klaus: Nya, pero bueno, Kyle di tus últimas palabras antes de que el capítulo termine y llame a Stan, Kenny, Cartman, a Craig y a Tweekers Tucker (a petición de ella XD) para que se turnen para violarte ;D y que me den el video porque hoy es mi cumple.**

**Kyle: ¿QUÉ? °A°**

**Klaus: Lo que dije, chamaco perro *pervert face***

**Kyle: Sáquenme de aquí! T_T**

**Ted: Lo siento, escuincle, pero son órdenes de Klaus -_-U *se retira***

**Opinen sobre el capítulo, si me odian, también háganlo porque la historia continúa con o sin Tweek XD, por cierto aquí hay unas aclaraciones:**

***Isobe, el científico mencionado en el capítulo 3, será interpretado por Kevin Stoley de ahora en adelante, ¿Mmkay?**

***Perdón si hubo OoC con Tweek, pero me parecía bastante latoso tener que ponerlo nervioso para su pelea con Kyle.**

***Hoy, 27 de agosto del 2011, es mi cumple número 14, así que salúdenme, Bitches!**

***Kyle no fue nominado al uke del año, en realidad ¬_¬**


	5. Redención

**Hola a todas mis lectoras XD aquí actualizo la historia, gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que la pasen bien con el capítulo.**

**Las advertencias ya las saben, y advierto que alguien morirá en esta capítulo.**

**South park y Elfen Lied no me pertenecen por que amo el yaoi y blah blah blah, disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>Elfen Park<strong>

**Capítulo 5: La redención**

En las afueras de las instalaciones de Investigación de una isla cerca de Kamakura, los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban tenuemente la bien formada figura de Tucker, y el viento acariciaba su cabello azabache. El susodicho sólo permanecía imperturbable, aun después de lo que había comentido anteriormente. Detrás suyo Shirakawa le observaba.

-Te he estado buscando-le dijo-. Le he dicho al director que hemos acabado con el Número 7.

-De acuerdo-asintió con voz nasal sin siquiera voltearse a mirar a su subordinada.

-¿Se arrepiente?-preguntó la castaña-¿Se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho?

-El arrepentimiento es sólo para los que pueden permitirse pensar en ello-respondió fríamente.

-Sí, señor-contestó la mujer.

* * *

><p>-Stan, ¡Stan!-llamó Testaburger mientras lo buscaba por la casa con un papel en su mano.<p>

_Gracias por todo, la cena estuvo deliciosa, mas sólo sería un estorbo si me quedo con ustedes. Pagaré la cuenta del hospital apenas consiga el dinero. Perdonen por irme sin siquiera decir adiós. Butters._

Eso era lo que el rubio había escrito con una caligrafía muy cuidada en la hoja de papel arrugada que Stan comenzó a leer.

-Encontré la carta cuando iba a despertarlo-explicó la morena, sentada al costado de la cama de Marsh.

-Debe estar pasando por algo muy duro-intentó excusar el azabache-. Pobre chico.

-Oye, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-le preguntó al ojiazul.

-No sé si Butters querría quedarse-bajó su mirada a la carta de nuevo.

-¡¿Con nosotros?-se horrorizó Wendy.

* * *

><p>Nyuu, curioso por ver el reloj averiado, le dio un empujoncito con su dedo al péndulo inferior que poseía la reliquia.<p>

-¿Nyuu?-lo empujó-¡Nyuu!-exclamó con entusiasmo al ver cómo se bamboleaba de lado a lado.

* * *

><p>-No podemos olvidar esto como si nada. Tu también debes estar preocupada por él-le espetó Stanley.<p>

-Sí, tienes razón-afirmó cabizbaja-. Es peligroso para un chico así en esta zona-reflexionó.

-Puede que no sea tan sencillo que venga con nosotros-dijo el moreno, pensativo-. Sí, supongo que es mejor que vuelva a su casa-suspiró, cansado. Wendy frunció el entrecejo y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le reprochó-. Si se escapó de su casa debe haber sido porque no quería estar allí-se dirigió al marco de la puerta-. Date prisa y vístete, tenemos que ir por él.

Al salir del cuarto de Stan, se encontró al pelirrojo que estudiaba traviesamente el reloj del abuelo.

-¡Nyuu, vamos a salir!-le avisó al chico que llevaba tan sólo unos calzoncillos y una camiseta de pijama de Stan, que le quedaba algo grande y por eso se notaba uno de sus níveos hombros.

-A veces no entiendo que le pasa-se quejó el pelinegro mientras la seguía con la vista desde su puerta. Luego dirigió su vista al bermejo y se le acercó.

-Ten cuidado, eso no es ningún juguete-advirtió. El pelirrojo dejó su posición de arrodillarse y apoyar las manos en el piso (dejando a la vista su trasero apenas cubierto por la ropa interior) y se sentó en el suelo de tatami, prestándole atención a Marsh.

-¿Nyuu?-balbuceó sin entender.

* * *

><p>El colorado de ojos verdes observaba con sorpresa a los pescados que habían encima de un contenedor con hielo.<p>

-Hoy no ha venido-les dijo Bebe, cuya panadería se ubicaba dentro de ese gran mercado. Wendy y Stan se miraron, confundidos-. ¿Es amigo suyo?-preguntó, divertida.

-Bueno, sí-contestó el ojiazul.

-Si lo ven, entréguenle esto de mi parte-sacó una cajita de cartón blanco que había debajo del mostrador.

* * *

><p><em>-Este es tu nuevo padre-Linda (viuda de Stotch) le presentó a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color al rubio que permanecía cabizbajo y afligido.<em>

_-Hola Butters-saludó el tipo. Butters asintió con la cabeza, sumiso-. Buen chico-sonrió de medio lado, con malicia._

* * *

><p><em>-Quítatela-le ordenó. Butters obedeció lentamente, con una mirada oscurecida. Empezó a desabrocharse el camisón que usaba por pijama, el cual cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido leve. El hombre sonrió aún más-. Buen chico. Vamos, ahora haz lo de siempre...<em>

_El rubio se dio media vuelta y se puso en cuatro. El sujeto le miró durante unos segundos antes de hacer "lo de siempre" con el ojiazul._

* * *

><p><em>-Mamá...-balbuceó, dirigiéndose a su madre que limpiaba la despensa de la cocina-. Ese hombre es malo, ¡lo odio, lo odio!-le dijo con determinación.<em>

_-¿Por qué le odias?-Linda detuvo su limpieza._

_-Porque...-se frotó los nudillos, nervioso- Cuando tú no estás..._

_La mujer rubia le propinó una bofetada que lo dejó paralizado._

_-¡Tú eres el obstáculo!-le gritó- ¡Por tu culpa, por tu culpa, por eso él...!_

* * *

><p><em>Stotch comenzó a bajarse los pantalones en frente del mismo hombre a quien ahora tenía que llamar "padre", un nombre que ya no significaba nada para él después de todo lo que hizo ese asqueroso con quien su madre se casó un año después de que Steven Stotch muriera en un accidente automovilístico.<em>

_-¿Qué pasa? Quítatelo...-le ordenó con voz seductora, refiriéndose al suéter aguamarina que protegía a Leopold de la desnudez._

_-Yo...-susurró-¡Yo no voy a hacer esto!-le miró con lágrimas de furia en sus ojos celestes, y dicho esto, salió corriendo de la habitación, de la casa y de la calle, y no dejó de correr por nada en el mundo, no le importó a dónde, pero tenía que huir de allí. Sólo se detuvo cuando el cansancio lo venció, obligándole a detenerse para recuperar aire, en la fría acera iluminada por los postes de alumbrado público. Aún jadeante, cayó de rodillas y no aguantó más: lloró fuertemente por la rabia, frustración, tristeza, por todo._

_Durante un par de días caminó sin rumbo alguno por las calles y se dormía debajo de los puentes, intentando protegerse de la lluvia y del frío._

_Luego de caminar bastante, encontró el mar. Aquél hermoso mar azul como sus ojos que resplandecía gracias al Astro Rey. Se quedó maravillado, lo admiraba, ¿cómo algo tan grande llega a ser tan hermoso al mismo tiempo? Lucía como una gran ser al que nada podría afectarle, algo que Butters soñaba ser._

_Con paso firme, llegó hasta la playa y caminó mar adentro hasta que el agua le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Y luego...Wanta. Ese cachorrito habá aparecido en el mismo momento, le había ladrado y le había llamado la atención._

_-¿Tú también estás solo?-le preguntó con dulzura y comprensión- ¿También te han abandonado?-se arrodilló enfrente del perro y lo cogió entre sus brazos-. En ese caso, estamos juntos-profundizó el abrazo._

* * *

><p>-Esos dos chicos eran buenas personas...-meditó el rubio, volviendo a mirar el mismo mar, después de tanto tiempo y al atardecer-. Ojalá todos fueran como ellos...-Wanta protestó con un ladrido-. Lo siento, al menos te sigo teniendo a ti, ¿no, Wanta?-le dijo al perrito que tenía en brazos.<p>

-¿James?-preguntó una voz lejana. De repente, una mujer venía corriendo hacia ellos-¡James! ¡Menos mal, James!-exclamó, arrebatándole al perro-¡Te estaba buscando!

-E-e-eesto...¿es su perro?-apenas alcanzó a balbucear, atónito.

-Sí-respondió con tosquedad, mirándole con odio mal disimulado.

-Esto...¿puedo venir a verle de vez en cuando?-cuestionó, esperanzado.

-Con lo sucio que vas...¡debes estar bromeando!-le regañó, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Butters intentó detenerla, pero desistió.

"_Me alegro. Al menos así podrás comer todos los días"_, pensó. Pero sabía que estaba mintiendo como un maldito al creer eso. El quería a Wanta. Quería a su único amigo a su lado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Si Wanta estuviera aquí, se alegraría de que ya tengo catorce<em>", meditó mientras se resguardaba del frío en un oscuro almacén. Miró las palmas de sus manos y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse. _"No debo. No debo llorar. Ya no voy a llorar nunca más"_, se prometió.

-Qué frío...qué frío...-se lamentó, abrazándose a sí mismo para darse calor.

De pronto, una luz lo cegó. Se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo y pudo ver a dos policías que lo iluminaban con una linterna.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-interrogó uno de ellos.

-Esto...yo...-intentó explicarse.

-Nos dijeron que un chico merodeaba por aquí. De todos modos, tienes que irte-el rubio no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo de allí-¡Eh, espera! ¡Síguelo!-le ordenó a su compañero. Stotch apretó el paso.

En la oscuridad se encontró a un hombre con un paraguas rojo.

-¡No, no puedo volver allí! ¡No quiero volver a casa!-exclamó, aterrorizado por los recuerdos que tenía de ese edificio donde le hicieron tanto daño.

-¡Butters!-exclamó Stan, que era el mismo sujeto de paraguas rojo. Butters dejó de llorar.

-¡Menos mal, creímos que te había pasado algo!-se alegró Wendy, la cual estaba al lado del pelinegro, acompañada por el pelirrojo. Los tres sonreían cándidamente.

-¿A mí? ¿por qué?-murmuró, confundido. Los policías se acercaron por detrás.

-¿Ustedes conocen a este chico?-preguntaron.

-Sí-asintió Wendy. Butters bajó la mirada, afligido. "_Ahora sí que soy un estorbo_", pensó.

-Es de nuestra familia-mintió Marsh, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-¿Familia?-se extrañó el agente.

-Sí, habíamos discutido un poco-continuó el azabache-...no es la única que suele perder los estribos-sonrió entre culpable y divertido. Wendy le miró mal-. Butters, vamos a casa-invitó, acercándose a Leopold y cubriéndole con su paraguas.

* * *

><p>-Ese vigilante nos miraba algo raro...-comentaba la morena, mientras se iban a la posada, con un culpable rubio siguiéndoles.<p>

-Esto...¿por qué...?-quiso saber el de ojos celestes.

-Me hablaste de la playa el otro día-se adelantó el pelinegro-, sólo tuve que recordarlo.

-No me refiero a eso-replicó-...¿por qué han venido a buscarme?

-Vamos, o te resfriarás-Marsh le cogió de la mano.

-P-pero...-iba a quejarse, pero ya lo estaban llevando de vuelta a la vivienda.

* * *

><p>-No sé que es de tu vida, pero puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras-le sugirió Stanley una vez que Butters entró, se cambió de vestimenta y se sentó con ellos a la mesa.<p>

-¿Aa-aquí?-se alarmó el pequeño.

-Así todos podremos estar tranquilos-indicó el pelinegro. Wendy colocó un pequeño y apetitoso pastel en frente del rubio.

-Hoy es tu cumple, ¿no?-le sonrió la chica-. Bebe dijo que lo había hecho con las sobras, pero...

-Stevens...-susurró Stotch, recordando a la rubia pastelera cuyo nombre sabía desde hacía mucho.

-Aún así, feliz cumpleaños, Butters-felicitó el azabache.

-Felicidades-le dijo Wendy. A Stotch le tembló el labio inferior, y sintió que iba a llorar de emoción. De repente, Nyuu delizó la puerta y entró con un gran bowl de arroz. El pelirrojo, ataviado con un suéter rosa y los mismos pantalones amarillos de hacía ayer se arrodilló al costado del rubio, depositando el plato.

-¿Qué...es eso?-se extrañó Stanley.

-Ah, seguramente ayer te vio comer muy feliz el arroz, Butters-supuso la pelinegra. El rubio le dedicó una mirada confusa al bermejo, el cual le devolvió una repleta de determinación y asintió tres veces, invitándole a comer.

-Hay que tener cuidado...-murmuró el azabache pensativo- Él piensa un poco como quiere.

-No...-suspiró Leopold, bajando la mirada.

-¿Nyuu?-se preocupó el niño de cuernos óseos.

-¿Butters?-Testaburger también se preocupó.

-Esto...no está bien-el rostro del chico se oscureció-. Yo sólo soy un estorbo-sollozó-. Aunque no esté triste...no puedo evitar llorar-levantó la vista, dejando ver sus hermosas orbes azules como el cielo, repletas de lágrimas. Al instante colapsó y rompió en llanto, siendo consolado por la pelinegra y el pelirrojo, que le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Mientras tanto, afuera esperaba un perrito que movía la cola y tenía la lengua afuera, junto a una correa.

* * *

><p>-¡Me voy!-se despidió Butters, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y vistiendo un gakuran <strong>(1). <strong>Nyuu, agachado junto a la caseta donde estaba amarrado Wanta, se despidió con la mano.

-Parece que Butters está mejor. Desde que va al instituto se lo ve más contento-opinó Wendy, observando la partida del rubio desde la ventana. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró a Stanley, echado en el suelo. Testaburger le fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir durmiendo?-se le acercó con paso firme.

-¡De acuerdo, ya me levanto!-se quejó el azabache apenas sintió la presión del pie de la chica encima de su nuca.

-Ah, tengo que cerrar la entrada-recordó la joven, dejando de maltratarle-. Por lo menos ayúdame a cerrar todas la suertas-se retiró al marco de la puerta, fingiendo enfado.

-Aun así, él acpetó muy fácilmente-murmuró el pelinegro levantando su cabeza de su mullida almohada-Pensé que sería difícil. Normalmente, no dejas a tu hijo en manos de gente que no conoces. La policía tampoco parecía saber nada. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Fuiste tú el que decidió no averiguar-le replicó Testaburger.

-Si, bueno...-pensó el chico en voz alta.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle las manos encima, pervertido!-le reprendió Wendy, ya conociendo a lo que podría llegar con el rubio. Claro, después de verlo con Nyuu...

-¡No lo adoptamos para eso!-Stanley se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Vamos, vamos, debemos ir a la uni, levántate y apresúrate-apremió la morena sin hacerle caso. El chico volvió a dormir, roncando sonoramente. Wendy, más que enojada, fue a patearle la cara.

-¡Ya despierta, carajo!-le gritó.

-¡Ay, ya, sí, lo haré, coño!-le respondió el azabache.

* * *

><p>-¿Entiendes? Pase lo que pase no te los quites-Marsh le advirtió al joven pelirrojo, que vestía un suéter azul encima de una camisa celeste y también unos pantalones azules que se ajustaban a su genial figura y unos lazos lilas que cubrían sus protuberancias óseas. De hecho, a simple vista cualquiera lo confundiría con una chica.<p>

-¡Nyuu!-asintió el bermejo.

-No es "nyuu"-le indicó Marsh.

-¡Sí!-volvió a asentir el niño.

-Nyuu no es muy bueno recordando palabras, ¿no?-comentó la pelinegra, que caminaba junto a ellos.

-Sería bueno que al menos pudiese decir nuestros nombres-contestó Stan.

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano lo hará-aseguró.

* * *

><p>-Escuché que el siguiente profesor es extraño-murmuró la joven, una vez que los tres ya se habían sentado en sus cátedras en el salón de clases-. No tiene una buena reputación.<p>

Stan bostezó, aburrido del constante parloteo de la pelinegra, que para colmo había tenido el descaro-según él- de sentarse entre él y Nyuu, justo cuando él pensaba en hacer "cositas" con los muslos del bermejo. ¡Durante la clase sería muy divertido!

-¿Por qué esa cara?-cuestionó la morena.

-¡Sí!-volvió a exclamar el jovencito, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Habrá problemas si nota a Nyuu, ¿no es así?-se preocupó Testaburger.

-Oye, Wendy-la pelinegra le miró con calidez y un sonrojo en sus mejillas-. Eres bastante tonta, ¿no es así?

-¿Eh?-frunció el ceño-¿Por qué de repente preguntas eso?

-Esta clase, ciencia médica, no es tan complicada...Bueno, al menos tengo alguien con quien hablar-se rió.

-Lo sé, por eso las tomé todas...-respondió Wendy con la mirada oscurecida.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Eh...sí, sí, estoy de acuerdo...¡Soy tan estúpida como Stan!-gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-O-oye...-intentó calmarla el azabache.

-¡Sí!-coreó el niño pelirrojo, levantando la mano.

* * *

><p>-En 1952, Mira logró crear una criatura acuática, orgánica...-impartía la lección el profesor Damien Thorn, caminando entre los asientos-Eh, tú-llamó al estudiante más próximo-, ¿cuál fue la razón por la que Mira usó el elemento tugsteno?<p>

-No lo sé-dijo sumisamente el universitario de ojos claros. Wendy en su interior deseó que no notara a Nyuu.

-¿Alguien más?-preguntó el profesor-¿Alguien lo sabe?-cuando pasó de largo su cátedra, Testaburger se alivió.

-¡Sí!-el pelirrojo levantó la mano.

-¡Ah, idiota!-susurró Stan, horrorizado por las posibles consecuencias.

-Bien, entonces...-dijo Thorn, dando media vuelta. Su mirada se crispó apenas vio al pelirrojo. Lo reconoció como al diclonius que tenían encerrado con una camisa de fuerza en las instalaciones de investigación de Kamakura. El libro que sostenía se le cayó de las manos - ¿Tú? ¿Qué significa esto?-retrocedió un paso, temblando-¿Qué carajo está pasando?

Stan le dirigió su mirada a Testaburger. Sin perder tiempo, se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Disculpe! Al parecer se siente un poco mal...-intentó excusar el azabache.

-¡Sí, lo llevaremos a la enfermería!-Wendy estuvo de acuerdo y empujó al colorado por los hombros hacia la salida.

-Deténganse-exhortó el maestro-. Eso es todo por hoy. Ustedes, vengan conmigo-siseó.

* * *

><p>-Este chico...Kyle es...el hijo de mi hermano menor-les dijo una vez que llegaron a su oficina. Nyuu jugueteaba con los múltiples objetos que habían en la habitación-. Ese es el motivo por el cual quería hablar con ustedes. Vagando por la playa, llevarlo a tu casa en vez de informarle a la policía-reprochó a Stan.<p>

-Eso es porque... –se defendió- Él parecía estar perturbado por algo así que decidimos darle refugio...

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho?-les dijo el de ojos carmesí con frialdad-. Engañar a la policía y además, secuestro. Un gran crimen.

-¡No! ¡Nosotros sólo...!-replicó la pelinegra.

-Tomaré la custodia de este chico-le interrumpió el moreno de ojos carmesí.

-¿Por qué?-se sorprendió Wendy.

-Es obvio...-apoyó su rostro en el dorso de su mano-¿Tienen idea de lo preocupada que está la familia de este chico?

-Entonces, ¡escúchenos!-volvió a decir la morena.

-Ha perdido su memoria y además su capacidad del habla-siguió diciendo Damien con reproche. El rostro de Marsh se oscureció-. Debe regresar con sus padres.

Nyuu jugaba con las patas traseras de una inocente ranita, mientras tanto, estirándolas levemente.

-Deberían entender eso-se recostó en su silla giratoria-. Haré lo posible por lo que me han dicho. Déjenmelo a mí. Váyanse a casa-espetó.

-Eso es unilateral, ¿verdad?-protestó la joven, mientras Marsh permanecía con un semblante sombrío.

-Entiendo-murmuró el pelinegro.

-¡¿Stan?-se escandalizó la chica al oír por primera vez en su vida algo tan disparatado como Stan rindiéndose.

-Nyuu...No, este niño...Por favor cuide de él-hizo una reverencia. Le dio una última mirada al ojiverde y abrió la puerta para poder salir. Nyuu escuchó esto y dejó a la rana en paz, para seguirle, pero fue detenido por los hombros con el fuerte agarre de Damien.

-Cuídate, Nyuu-le dijo el ojiazul con tristeza antes de salir de allí. El bermejo gimió al intentar liberarse del agarre e ir tras él, mas le era imposible. Wendy permaneció bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¡STAN!-alcanzó a gemir el chico.

El aludido detuvo sus pasos al escuchar esa melodiosa y desesperada voz pronunciar su nombre por primera vez.

-¡STAN, STAN! ¡STAN! ¡STAN!

Marsh apretó los dientes y reanudó sus pasos, luchando por ignorar los lamentos del ojiverde. Wendy se sintió impotente y lo siguió a regañadientes.

-¡STAAAAAAAN!

* * *

><p>-Lamento haberte hecho venir-se disculpó Stanley-. Sentí la necesidad de venir a este lugar y...<p>

-Siempre te ha gustado este lugar, ¿cierto?-adivinó Testaburger. Ambos se hallaban en las escaeras que dirigían a la playa de Kamakura.

-Yo...no pude decir nada-volvió su semblante sombrío-. Me doy cuenta de que traerlo no fue buena idea...

-Es diferente a la situación de Butters-Wendy afirmó.

-Nyuu puede regresar a su hogar y vivir felizmente, ¿no es así?

-Aunque haya sido breve, estar con Nyuu ha sido divertido. Stan...¿Por qué lloras? Idiota, eres, hombre, ¿no?-le reprochó al joven que sollozaba-. Si sigues así, yo...-sus ojos también se humedecieron y no pudo más, ambos se abrazaron entre lágrimas.

* * *

><p>-El lóbulo frontal del diclonius está ocupado por un gigantesco cuerpo pineal <strong>(2), <strong>probablemente el área que controla los vectores. De todas formas-llenó una jeringa con un anestésico-...Jamás pensé que tus poderes mentales se verían tan afectados-agregó Thorn, dándole la espalda al diclonius y a las radiografías de un cráneo.

-¡Nyu, nyu!-gimió el desnudo y lloroso pelirrojo que se hallaba amarrado por sus muñecas a la pared.

-Ahora sé por qué no conseguía encontrarte-sonrió con malicia en la tenue luz que proporcionaba la lámpara de las radiografías-. En realidad no puedo encontrar la razón de tu naturaleza asesina, ¿sabes?-se acercó al bermejo-. ¿No es maravilloso, Kyle? Los 150 000 años de historia del homo sapiens va a terminar aquí, con nosotros-el aludido observó con horror la aguja-. Te pondré a dormir un momento. Y cuando despiertes-su sonrisa se incrementó-...seremos los nuevos orígenes de la humanidad. Tú...darás a luz a mi hijo-concluyó.

* * *

><p>Butters observaba con ternura cómo su cachorrito comía.<p>

-Ah, bienvenidos-saludó a ambos jóvenes que llegaban a la posada-. ¿Dónde está Nyuu?}

Stan le ignoró y siguió su camino.

-Butters, después hablaremos de esto-Wendy intentó disculpar la actitud distante de Marsh, depositando su mano en el hombro del chico.

* * *

><p>-Así que eso pasó-comprendió el rubio con sus manos sosteniendo el plato de arroz-. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Nyuu-lamentó-. Pero podremos visitarlo, ¿no es así?<p>

-Somos sospechosos de secuestro...-gruñó Stanley.

-Aun así, me pregunto si eso es verdad-sospechó Stotch, mirando su plato de comida. Stan y Wendy le miraron, sorprendidos-. Qui-quiero decir, encontrar a su familia de esa forma...-se excusó, avergonzado-Realmente no me lo creo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, pareció muy extraño. No había escuchado cosas muy buenas sobre el profesor Thorn.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a hablar con Damien-sugirió Marsh.

-Tienes razón.

* * *

><p>La jeringa que contenía la morfina se hallaba vacía ahora.<p>

El desnudo pelirrojo ahora se encontraba dormido tiernamente sobre el frío suelo.

-Bien, empecemos-declaró Damien, soltándose la corbata.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, buenas noches-Stotch hizo un reverencia y se fue a dormir.<p>

-Buenas noches-dijeron al unísono ambos universitarios.

-Oye Stan...-susurró Testaburger.

-¿Sí?

-Si yo desapareciera...¿también llorarías por mí?

-No sé nada de eso-miró para otro lado, el momento era incómodo-. No es que quiera llorar, o no quiera.

-Tienes razón-agarró su taza de té y se la llevó a la boca.

-Buenas noches, me voy a dormir-se levantó de la silla.

-Yo me daré un baño-anunció la pelinegra, aunque más parecía una desesperada invitación para que Stanley se quedara con ella.

-Bien-la ignoró y se fue.

-Tonto, estúpido Stan-gimoteó la pelinegra, sintiendo su rechazo y sintiéndose patética.

* * *

><p>-Idiota, no quiero oír ese tipo de cosas-sollozó Stanley, lloroso. Ni siquiera sentía fuerzas como para caminar más. Se hallaba solo, en aquel oscuro pasillo.<p>

* * *

><p>-De todos los lugares en los que podrías haber terminado, ¿quién diría que acabarías aquí?-rió Damien, mientras se desvestía-. El destino me escogió a mí, y no a mi padre.<p>

El azabache se dio media vuelta y el terror se reflejó en su rostro. El pelirrojo no estaba. Lentamente retrocedió, buscando con la mirada. Del suelo se levantó el diclonius.

-¿No estabas dormido?-se extrañó.

-Lo está...mi otro yo. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?-le preguntó el bermejo sin emoción alguna.

-E...espera, soy tu tutor-retrocedió el chico. No quería usar sus poderes demoníacos para acabar con su único boleto a la extinción de la especie humana-. Yo te liberé. Mi padre y yo pensamos lo mismo. Pero al contrario de mi padre, yo no tengo intención de controlarte. Es por eso que te dejé escapar. Tienes que ser fiel a las órdenes de tu ADN, ¡exterminar a esta estúpida raza humana que no adora a mi padre y prosperar! ¡Así que destruye a esta obsoleta especie y hagamos de este mundo sólo para diclonius que puedan venerarme!- le ofreció-. ¿Qué me dices, Kyle? ¿No es maravilloso?

Los vidrios detrás de Damien estallaron. El azabache los esquivó con experiencia.

-Atrás-amenazó el pelirrojo mientras su vector se reducía.

-¡No somos enemigos, podemos ser aliados!

-Tú eres sólo un imbécil.

-¡Te equivocas!-protestó- Ambos compartimos el mismo odio por la humanidad, esa especie que sólo nos ha humillado. Provenimos de la misma maldad, incluso...-fue interrumido por los furiosos vectores del diclonius que buscaban desmembrarlo, pero el de ojos carmesí sabía esquivarlos - ¡Detente ya, maldita sea!

Se detuvo, jadeante, y se disponía a quemar al pelirrojo vivo para enseñarle una lección pero...

Kyle fue más rápido y lo decapitó, devolviéndolo al infierno.

-Estás equivocado. Yo no te necesito.

**-Fin del capítulo-**

**(1) Gakuran: uniforme masculino japonés, búscalo en google si no sabes XD**

**(2)Cuerpo pineal: pequeña estructura glandular que se localiza en una de las depresiones del cerebro.**

**Y bien, me quieren matar? Sí estoy segura pero así es la vida, el Damien real sigue vivo y esto es sólo un fic, supérenlo XD sorry a las que querían Dip, eso no será posible a menos que reviva el tío ese, aunque claro después de esa lección lo dudo.**

**Bueno...me voy de acá que ya me sacan de la compu XD Y dejen review o no continúo la historia, XD!**


	6. Tú eres mi hogar

**Hola a todas! Perdonen la ligera tardanza XD es que estoy ocupada por la jodida escuela, pero eso no evita que suba capítulos.**

**Gracias por los reviews anteriores, son lo más!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Sentimientos interiores.<strong>

-Abre los ojos lentamente, por favor-fue el pedido que recibió McCormick. Él obedeció, pudiendo ver con claridad al doctor en ferente suyo, pero con una tonalidad sepia-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Veo como mierda, pero...Al menos puedo ver-sonrió satisfecho, mientras una enferera permecía detrás del rubio, mirando con expectativa a asu superior.

-Recuperarás la visión normal en algunos días-le informó. Kenny ladeó la cabeza.

-No tardará, ¿eh?-miró la palma de su mano.

-En tu brazo dañado, hemos colocado una prótesis robótica-continúo el médico mientras Kenneth movía los dedos, fascinado.

-Sorprendente...

-Hemos hecho todo lo posible...

-A cambio de mis bolas-reflexionó Kenny-, ¿cierto, doc?-el aludido sacó unas píldoras del escritorio cercano.

-Son tranquilizantes-explicó-. Después de esto, experimentarás el proceso de esterilización.

-Bueno, eso es rápido-el ojiazul agarró las tabletas, se levantó y las examinó de cerca-. ¿Cuánto resiste este juguete?

-En términos de peso, tu prótesis aguanta hasta 50 kilos. También resiste la corrosión y los golpes.

Kenny dejó caer las pastillas con repudio y le propinó un puñetazo al médico, haciéndolo caer y provocándole un sagrado nasal. Posiblemente le rompió la nariz. La enfermera se dejó caer en el suelo, aterrorizada.

-Vaya...hay que tener cuidado-mencionó frotándose la prótesis-. Es muy buen juguete, nena-le dijo a la joven enfermera, que se cubrió con las manos, asustada.

* * *

><p>McCormick saltó de la ventana, rompiendo el cristal, y cayendo con maestría en los arbustos cercanos.<p>

-Mierda...-se levantó-. Debo conseguir un arma antes de que mi identificación de SAT caduque.

* * *

><p>Mientras Wendy terminaba de secarse el cabello con una toalla, escuchó un pequeño rumor proveniente de la entrada. Ya con el pijama puesto, fue a ver.<p>

Allí sa hallaba Stan, inmóvil frente a la puerta.

-¿Stan?-lo llamó, confundida-. ¿A dónde vas?

-Estoy...preocupado por Nyuu-respondió sin siquiera voltearse.

-No volverás a la universidad, ¿cierto?

-Incluso ahora, el profesor Thorn podría seguir allí.

-Entonces voy también...-decidió la morena.

-No-la detuvo con esa orden-. Iré yo solo.

-Pero...-protestó, consternada.

-Además hace frío y podrías enfermarte después de tomar ese baño-continuó diciendo, ignorándola. El semblante de Wendy se entristeció.

-Por favor, quédate y espera, Wendy-le pidió antes de salir. La mirada de Wendy se oscureció, sabiendo que era inútil oponerse.

-Idiota-masculló secamente.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días-Pip entró a la oficina de Thorn, trayendo consigo una bolsa con víveres, la cual depositó en el escritorio de Damien-. Vaya-exclamó, al no encontrar a nadie-,después de pedir que viniera hasta acá, no tuve tiempo ni de tomar un baño...-sus pies se toparon con un listón lila- ¿Qué es esto?-se agachó y lo recogió-. Un listón, al parecer...<p>

De repente, la perilla de la puerta giró, alertándolo. La puerta se abrió y apareció Stanley, asustando al británico, el cual se levantó en el acto.

-Ah, perdone-se disculpó el azabache.

-¡¿Qué demonios?-suspiró el rubio-. ¡Me asustaste...!-se agarró del borde de la mesa- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó con algo de brusquedad. El rostro de Stan se tornó serio.

-Al profesor Damien Thorn...

-¿Necesitas al profesor?-se sorprendió el joven-. ¿A esta hora?

-Ah, esto...sí-contestó con timidez. Pip caminó hasta la puerta contraria.

-Probablemente esté en el sótano...-se explicó, dando media vuelta-. Hay un laboratorio allí. Le encanta encerrarse en ese sitio-dijo con pesar, a veces creía que Damien le prestaba menos atención a él. Típico, con esa actitud distante nunca tendría el valor de declarársele al Anticristo. Además, seguramente Damien estaba enamorado de otro y...Sería mejor no preocuparse por eso ahora, Stan no es un psicólogo de parejas o algo así.

* * *

><p>-Dime, ¿para qué necesitas al profesor Thorn?-le preguntó mientras bajaban las escaleras.<p>

-Bueno...el profesor tomó custodia de un chico que no sabía quién era y...estoy un poco preocupado-confesó. Pip rió suavemente.

-Bueno, eso es entendible...

-Dijo que era el hijo de su hermano menor.

-Fuiste engañado...el profesor no tiene ningún hermano.

Stan permaneció anonadado por la noticia. Tenía razón al sospechar de ese tipo. Maldijo en voz baja, enojado consigo mismo al ser tan estúpido de dejar a Nyuu con ese extraño.

* * *

><p>-Estoy tan cansado...-bostezaba un chico llamado Bridon Guermo mientras caminaba por la acera nocturna-. Este trabajo no es para mí...Aunque hago lo mejor de mí, el jefe siempre me observa de esa manera-suspiró-, ¡eso es acoso sexual!<p>

Se detuvo, avergonzado, al ver que no estaba solo. A unos pocos metros de él, un pelirrojo caminaba hacia la dirección opuesta.

-Me escuchó-susurró, ruborizado por la vergüenza-. Qué pena...

Kyle lo pasó de largo. Sin embargo, sus vectores se acercaron al muchacho.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué clase de investigación hace Thorn?-se extrañó.<p>

-Una enfermedad que produce el crecimiento de cuernos en la cabeza-respondió sin miedo Pip.

-¿Eh?-se horrorizó Stan, recordando a Nyuu.

-¿Pero qué sucede?-regañó Pirrup, volteándose a ver.

- Ah, no sucede nada...-contestó el azabache mirando a otra dirección. Phillip suspiró aliviado.

-El profesor Thorn está intentando desarrollar una vacuna contra esta enfermedad...-continuó, recargando su espalda en la pared.

-Había oído de eso...-comentó Marsh.

-La enfermedad en sí es muy contagiosa...Aquellos que tienen cuernos son puestos en cuarentena...Y después de eso...

-¿Qué pasa?-el temor se hizo presente en los azules ojos de Stan.

-Aquí es-Pip se cruzó de brazos y señaló con su barbilla la puerta de su derecha.

* * *

><p>Bridon sintió que algo le atravesaba el cerebro, mas no sangraba. El castaño perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo, desmayado.<p>

-Sigue sin resonder...-gruñó Kyle, agarrándose la cabeza con una mano.

* * *

><p>-El profesor no está aquí, pero las luces siguen encendidas...-se extrañó Pirrup.<p>

-¡Nyuu!-llamó Stan, sorprendiendo un poco al rubio de su costado, que nunca había escuchado semejante nombre-. ¿Estás aquí?

Pip abrió otra puerta y asomó su cabeza.

-¿Profesor?-preguntó con timidez, explorando la oscura zona con la vista. Entró y a los pocos pasos, sus pies se toparon con un bulto pequeño en el suelo-. ¿Qué es esto?

Stan profirió un suspiro de terror, con los ojos demostraba su profundo estado de miedo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? No me asustes de esa manera ni hagas esos ruidos extraños-suplicó el rubio, que se asustó por la repentina reacción del moreno. Stan señaló con su índice al cadáver decapitado que se hallaba a unos metros. Y luego, Pip observó con temor a la cabeza de Damien, la cual ya se hallaba separada de su cuerpo.

Ambos jóvenes gritaron. Pip se cubrió la boca para no vomitar por la repugnante escena.

-Cierto, este estilo de matar posiblemente siga por aquí-dijo con ojos llorosos, mas se tranquilizó al instante, su profesión se lo obligaba-. Tal vez el asesino huyó-dedujo, más calmado.

-Oye, ¿por qué el profesor está muerto?-preguntó ingenuamente Marsh.

-¡Y yo qué voy a saber!-exclamó-. Antes, me preguntaste qué pasaba con las personas en cuarentena, ¿no?

-Sí...

-Después de cuarentena, son asesinadas-afirmó sombríamente-. Si no lo haces, eres muerto de esta manera. Pero, ¿por qué demonios ha sido asesinado? No lo comprendo...-sollozó.

-No puede ser...Nyuu...-susurró el azabache, preocupado. De pronto, una imagen del pasado volvió a su mente, era la de un charco de sangre, sobre el cual habían unos infantiles pies. Dolido por ese recuerdo, sujetó sus sienes.

-Vete a casa ahora-ordenó el rubio-. Yo me ocuparé de esto. El hecho de que hay un estudiante involucrado me puede causar problemas. Ve a casa, por favor.

-Entendido-asintió Marsh.

-No le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, ¿entendido?-Volteó a ver, y Stan ya se iba-. ¿Habrá entendido? Bueno, es natural, aún sigue en shock, después de ver algo así, pero...¿qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto? Primero...-sacó su celular del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio-, antes de llamar a la policía, contactaré a ese lugar...

* * *

><p>Stan llegó a casa y fue recibido por Testaburger, que lo esperaba sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas.<p>

* * *

><p>-Supongo que Nyuu y el profesor no se encontraban-intentó consolarlo al verlo tan triste.<p>

-Un asistente del profesor estaba allí...

-Mañana iremos a la escuela y hablaremos con el profesor Thorn, en ese caso...-decidió la morena.

-No podemos...

-¿Por qué no?-Wendy alzó una ceja.

-¡Porque el profesor Damien está...!-exclamó con agresividad, mas se dutuvo cuando esas espantosas imágenes volvieron a atormentarlo- Porque el profesor está...-se agarró la frente, en shock y respirando con dificultad-. Él está...

-¿Qué sucede?-se preocupó Wendy, haciendo que el chico vuelva a tranquilizarse.

-¿Que estaba intentando decir?-preguntó el chico como si nada.

-¿Cómo se supone qué voy a saber?-la morena se sintió ofendida.

-Lo siento, creo que me voy a dormir...Me siento un poco mal-Stanley se retiró del comedor, frente a la mirada preocupada de Testaburger.

* * *

><p>-Mi hijo ha sido enviado de vuelta al infierno-anunció Satanás, mirando a través de la inmensa ventana de su oficina.<p>

-Hemos recibido el informe-respondió Tucker, fingiendo pesar.

-Por la manera en que asesinaron el cuerpo que tenía, no cabe duda que Kyle fue el culpable. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-su voz se tornó amenazante.

-Desde la batalla con número 7...Hemos estado buscando en los alrededores por misteriosas muertes. Pero no hemos sido capaces de encontrarlo aún.

-Ese _silpelit_**(1)** estaba muy unido a ti, ¿cierto?. La tarea ha sido completada, incluso si sus vectores no han herido a ningun humano hasta ahora...Número 7 no era una excepción. Un diclonius que nació de un portador, no puede reproducirse y es un peligro que sólo puede asesinar...

_Tucker apretó los dientes, mientras aún sujetaba esa corbata ensangrentada._

_-_Sólo son objetos de investigación, nada más-continuó con la misma frialdad. No confundas eso, Tucker.

-Con su permiso- el aludido hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse de allí.

-Qué estúpido-siseó con una sonrisa malévola, una vez que Craig se fue.

* * *

><p>-¿Todo ha salido bien?-quiso saber SHirakawa apenas su superior salió de la oficina. Ambos empezaron a caminar.<p>

-Incluso sabiendo que su hijo, si fuera mortal, claro, pudo haber sido asesinado, su rostro no cambió en nada-respondió con su voz monótona.

-Director, hay algo que quería preguntarle...

-¿Sobre qué?

-Es sobre su familia...

-Mi hijo murió-respondió, mientras a su mente venían los recuerdos de un chico de cabello castaño, el mismo chico en una camilla hospital, y luego a un bebé en una incubadora...

-Oh, ya veo-dijo con pesar.

-Lo maté con mis propias manos-Shirakawa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante esa confesión-. Y cuando mi esposo se enteró, se suicidó-concluyó con una calma atroz, que parecía que lo decía en broma de no ser que Craig Tucker nunca bromeaba-. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

-No...-Shirakawa respondió, atónita. Craig siguió caminando, mientras los aterrorizados ojos de la mujer lo observaban.

* * *

><p>-¿Irás a buscar a Nyuu?-cuestionó Wendy en la mañana, mientras Stanley se enjuagaba el rostro.<p>

-Sí-contestó.

-Pero-protestó-, Nyuu está con el profesor Thorn...

-Nyuu huyó de allí.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé...-se apenó-. Pero tengo esa sensación...

-Oye...¿puedo ir a buscar a Nyuu contigo?-la muchacha evitó mirarle.

-Sí, vayamos juntos-sonrió el azabache.

-¿En serio?-Wendy se maravilló, respondiendo con otra sonrisa- ¿Estará bien que vayamos juntos?-sus ojos brillaron.

-Por supuesto-su sonrisa se ensanchó.

* * *

><p>-¿Dicen que Nyuu ha desaparecido...?-se confundió Butters, antes de que sus tutores legales se fueran.<p>

-Llegó a casa antes-contestó Stan.

-No te preocupes sobre eso y ten un buen día-le aconsejó Wendy.

-Está bien, bueno, me voy entonces-dijo el rubio, mientras se iba a su instituto y era seguido por su perro.

Wendy se despidió del chico con la mano, y ambos jóvenes sonreían.

* * *

><p>En su camino a la escuela, cuando iba por el puente que estaba encima de la playa, reconoció a un individuo allá en la arena.<p>

Kenny se introdujo otro cigarrillo a la boca.

-Mierda, como siempre, el océano sigue sucio-gruñó por lo que observaba a través de sus lentes de sol.-. ¿Qué quieres?-le espetó al chico que ya se hallaba a su costado, junto a su perro.

-Ah, bueno, parece que te has recuperado-Butters sonrió con inocencia. A Kenneth se le cayó el cigarro de la boca.

-¿Qué acaso no eres el chico de ese día?-dijo completamente atónito.

Butters simplemente sonrió más.

-Je, je, ¿hablas en serio?-colocó su mano en su frente, algo avergonzado-. ¿Fui rescatado por alguien así?-se sorprendió en el buen sentido al apreciar la pequeña figura del otro rubio.

-¿Se han curado tus heridas? Gracias a Dios...

-¿Qué sabrás tú, pequeño?-le bufó con soberbia-. Como sea, ¿qué quieres?-se le acercó al chico que por su expresión, o era estúpido o no había escuchado de él, si es que no huía de McCormick debido a la mala reputación de éste último.

-¿Huh?

-Es mi principio nunca estar en deuda con alguien-se excusó-. Especialmente cuando se trata de un mocoso como tú-combinó perfectamente la simpatía que le guardaba con el desprecio que le generaba la gente.

-Está bien, esto...

-Espera-buscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones-. No lo hago por tu conveniencia, es sólo por mí-sacó una agenda y un bolígrafo y apuntó un número telefónico. Arrancó el papelito y se lo entregó-. Asegúrate de llamar-Butters le miró con confusión-. Cuando estés en un lío, llámame. Los mataré a todos. Eso nos deja en paz, ¿entiendes?

-Sí-Stotch sonrió e hizo un reverencia.

-Nos vemos-Kenny se dispuso a largarse, pero depués de dar algunos pasos, se detuvo-. Ah, por cierto, ¿has visto a un niño con cuernos por aquí?

-¿Hablas de Nyuu?

* * *

><p><em>Santuario Sasuke Inari. <strong>(Atención: Escena Stendy que la autora puso para seguir la historia, pero debe informar que ella odia el Stendy y puedes saltarte esta parte si quieres)<strong>_

-¡Ay!-exclamó Wendy al resbalarse por la lluvia.

-¿Estás bien?-Stanley le agarró de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Ugh, me ensucié la falda-se quejó la morena.

-De repente empezó a llover de esta manera...Mejor nos vamor por allí-Stan señaló una caseta a lo lejos.

Ambos se cubrieron la cabeza mientras corrían hacia ese lugar, a refugiarse de la lluvia.

-Parece que pronto lloverá-dedujo Stanley, una vez que estuvieron resguardados. Wendy temblaba-. ¿Tienes frío?-se preocupó.

-Estoy bien-se abrazó a sí misma para mantener el calor y miró a otra parte para proteger su orgullo, no le gustaba parecer una damisela en peligro.

-Estás temblando-insistió.

-Dije que estoy bien-refutó, mas las manos de Stan agarraron sus hombros y la atrajeron hacia él, abrazándola.

* * *

><p>-Está más cálido así, ¿verdad?-Stan tenía a Wendy encima de sus piernas, ambos abrazados <strong>(NA: ¡Qué asco!)**

-Pero...mi falda está sucia-protestó, sonrojada.

-No importa-Stanley también se sonrojó. La lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros.

Stanley suspiró, su aliento cayó en el cuello de Testaburger, provocándole un estremecimiento.

-¿Qué pasa?-no entendió la reacción.

-N-Nada-mintió la joven, aferrándose más-. H-h-hey, Stan-susurró-...¿Yo te gusto?

AMbos jóvenes se sorprendieron al oír eso.

-¡Ah, no debí decir eso!-se cubrió la boca al instante, apenada.

-Perdón-la morena no entendió eso-. Perdóname-el semblante de Marsh se volvió triste-. Realmente no recuerdo los viejos tiempos, cuando jugábamos juntos.

-Stan...

-Pero...me gustabas, todavía me gustas-masculló. Eso fue suficiente para que Wendy lo besara de súbito.

_**(Fin de la escena Stendy)**_

* * *

><p>-¡Ay!-gimió Butters al ser agarrado con brusquedad por el cuello de su gakuran-. ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?<p>

-Escúpelo, ¿dónde está?-le ordenó el rubio más alto, enojado-. He venido hasta aquí, sólo para matarlo. Si no me lo dices honestamente, tendré que matarte, lindura.

-Nn-no lo sé-intentó defenderse-. Mi hermano dice que vio a alguien así en la escuela...

Kenny le propinó una cachetada.

-¿Crees que una excusa así me va a convencer?-aumentó la fuerza de su agarre-. ANtes dijiste, Nyuu, ¿no es así?. No soy suave con los niños, como podrás ver.

Leopold alzó el papelito anterior a la altura del rostro de McCormick.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Justo ahora, estoy en un buen lío. ¡Por favor sálveme!

Kenneth pareció no entender. El mocoso era muy listo. Wanta intentaba que soltara a Leopold, jalando con su pequeña mandíbula del pantalon de su agresor.

-Antes dijo que me rescataría, ¿verdad? ¿Fue una mentira?. Y dice que es un hombre...-le reprochó con coraje.

-¡Está bien!-Kenny lo arrojó a la arena, enojado. Él detestaba que la gente dudase de su masculinidad-. Mierda-maldijo mientras colocaba su pie encima de la cabeza del muchacho, dándole una suave patada-. No quiero volver a ver tu rostro.

Dicho esto, se marchó.

-Nyuu, ¿por qué...?-se preguntó Stotch mientras se incorporaba.

* * *

><p>Wendy separó sus labios de los de Marsh.<p>

-No quiero que me olvides-se acomodó en su pecho-. Y más que eso, no quiero separarme de tu lado. Me siento bien con la manera en que me tratas-sus ojos se humedecieron-...Por eso, por favor, quédate a mi lado.

Stan la cogió de su barbilla, secándole las lágrimas con su pulgar y volviendo a besarle **(N/A: General, permiso para vomitar...¡Permiso concedido!). **

**-**Dejó de llover-comentó Stan.

-Sí, tienes razón...-Wendy se apoyó en su hombro, sonriendo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban y al intentar separarse, perdió el equilibrio y cayó. **(N/A Te lo mereces, perra)**

-¡Wendy!-exclemó Stan, intentando ayudarla, mas se sonrojó completamente al ver la ropa interior de la mujer, la cual quedó al descubierto-. Ra-rayada...

Testaburger se levantó al instante, ofendida.

-Ah, bueno, eso es...-intentó excusarse. Wendy le propinó un puñetazo, el cual se tenía bien merecido.

* * *

><p>-Es porque resbalé en un charco...<p>

-¿De qué hablas?-se extrañó el muchacho mientras bajaban las escaleras del santuario. Wendy volvió a resbalar con otro charco, pero Stanley la sujetó para que no cayera.

-Eh, después de la lluvia, te resbalarás si no eres cuidadosa...

-Ya lo sé-respondió con obstinación.

-¿Dónde deberíamos buscar ahora?-se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno...tal vez en la estación-pensó la chica.

-Tsk, ¿qué carajo estará haciendo ahora?-se quejó el azabache-. Preocupándonos así...

Unos verdes ojos sin brillo observaban con aflicción aquella escena.

_-¡Para ya!-imploraba un niño pelinegro, lloroso y con manchas de sangre en su rostro y ropa._

El dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos procedió a retirarse de donde estaba. El sonido de sus pasos llamó la atención de Stanley, que divisó arriba suyo a quien conocía como...

-¡Nyuu!-llamó antes de correr a por el chico-. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-le agarró del hombro, deteniéndole. El aludido volteó a verle-. Ah, sí, aunque me escuches no puedes responderme-recordó, sonriente.

Kyle alejó con su mano la de Stanley.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo condundido.

-¿Cuándo recordaste cómo hablar?-se extrañó el ojiazul, mientras Wendy subía hasta alcanzarlos.

-¿Te parece un poco raro?-Wendy le cogió de la mano. Kyle observó aquel acto con repudio- Tal vez...

Y de repente, Testaburger fue impulsada hasta los escalones de abajo, haciéndola caer.

-¡Wendy!-Marsh corrió hacia ella- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado...-reprochó.

-¡No fue eso!-se incorporó, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano-. Fue como si algo me golpeara de repente...

-¿De qué estás hablando?-colocó su mano en la cabeza de la morena-. Vamos, vamos, no llores... Nyuu se reirá de ti...

Kyle reconoció ese gesto...Stan también acariciaba a Wendy en la cabeza cuando eran niños.

-Stan...-murmuró, triste, dando media vuelta y volviendo a subir.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?-Stan dejó a Testaburger y volvió tras el pelirrojo.

-Me voy a casa. He recordado todo.

-¿Recuperaste la memoria?

-Es por eso que debo decir adiós.

-¡No digas tonterías!-Marsh frunció el ceño-. ¡Como si tuvieras un lugar a donde ir!

-Me...Haré mi propio lugar-decidió, sin siquiera voltearse-. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

_"El único lugar que tuve fue ese asqueroso laboratorio..."_

El azabache le agarró por los finos hombros y le obligó a voltearse.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿La posada Maple no es tu hogar ahora?-le espetó, sorprendiéndolo.

-Stan...-los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas-. Realmente...Yo no...¡no tengo ningún derecho de estar contigo!-sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y conmoviendo al azabache.

-¿Ningún derecho?-se preguntó-¿De qué estás hablando, Nyuu?

-¿Nyuu está llorando?-cuestionó Testaburger, la cual subía las escaleras hacia ellos. Kyle cayó de rodillas, aún llorando.

-Porque yo...hace ocho años...Stan...-gimió. Stan sintió una presión en su pecho y dio un paso atrás.

-¿De qué están hablando?-quiso saber la morena.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza, y era Nyuu el que ahora lloraba. AL notar a Stan, paró de llorar.

-¡Stan! ¡Stan!-exclamó, abrazando al pelinegro.

-Volvió a ser como antes...-supuso la mujer.

-Tienes razón.

Nyuu se separó de Stan, aun aferrándose a su pecho y le miró con esos ojos verdes resaltados por las sonrojadas mejillas.

-Abrazo-dijo con poca fluidez, como si fuera un bebé que apenas aprende.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió el ojiazul.

-¡Stan, abrazo!-volvió a reclamar. Stan le dirigió una mirada que pedía permiso a Wendy.

-Está bien-gruñó-, miraré para otro lado...

En ese momento, Stan accedió a la petición y abrazó con ternura al pequeño pelirrojo. A la mente del niño vino la imagen de dos niños jugando en un charcho de agua, salpicándose. Ese recuerdo provocó que sus bellos ojos volvieran a llorar.

-Stan...-murmuró, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Está bien-lo calmó-, siempre estaré contigo. Volvamos rápido a casa, a nuestra casa-concluyó.

_"Y mi único hogar fuiste tú, Stan..."_

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar así?-regañó Wendy, sintiéndose ajena a la escena.

-¡Pero tú dijiste que estaba bien!-rotestó Marsh.

-¡Rápido, suéltalo, pervertido!-le ordenó al moreno.

* * *

><p><em>Playa de Kamakura<em>

Una cápusla de metal se abrió, provocando una gran estela de humo.

-¡Gah! ¿Huh? ¿Dónde, ugh, estoy?-tembló el rubio que se incorporó al instante y no reconoció su alrededor.

-Tweek.

-¡Papá!-exclamó, dirigiéndole su atención a la grabadora de la cual provenía la voz nasal.

-El director general me ordenó matarte-continuó-. Pero en cambio te ayudé a escapar. Deberías ser capaz de mover esos brazos y piernas.

Tweek observó maravillado las prótesis de plástico que tenía puestas. Las movió con ayuda de sus vectores.

_Hay suficiente dinero en el bolso para que puedas vivir por el momento._

Se refería al morral que Tweek llevaba colgado al hombro. El tembloroso rubio comenzó a caminar a duras penas, apoyándose de los muros cercanos.

_Huye tan lejos como puedas, y vive en secreto._

Twek tropezó, cayendo en la arena iluminada por el sol del atardecer.

_Si eres buen chico, definitivamente vendré a buscarte. No sé cuantos años tomaré, pero te lo aseguro, Tweekers...Hasta entonces, cuídate, te quiero._

-Papá, papá estúpido, ngh-Tweek empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos verde olivo-. Si esto pasara, ugh, papá también...

-¡OYE!-el rubio dejó de llorar y observó al otro rubio que le apuntaba con un arma- ¿Qué son esos cuernos en la cabeza que tienes? Será mejor que me respondas...

Tweek frunció el entrecejo, ¿quién se creía ese tipo?

**Fin del capítulo**

**(1) Silpelit, en el mundo de Elfen Lied, es un diclonius que ha nacido de un humano, es estéril. En otras palabras, un diclonius original puede reproducirse normalmente y mediante sus vectores, tocando la cabeza de un hombre, el cual se lo contagiará a su esposa y el hijo que tengan será un silpelit que sólo podrá reproducirse por sus vectores.**

**Y pues eso, creánme que ODIÉ LA ESCENA DEL STENDY, pero espero que con ese leve style que puse al final sirva para calmarles y que no me maten XD en serio.**

**¡Dejen reviews y no los culpo si vomitaron con el Stendy! Yo también lo hice.**


	7. Confrontación

**Hola! No sé si me habrán extrañado o simplemente les arruino el día subiendo otro capítulo, pero igual lo subo y se joden si no querían XDD**

**Advertencia: mención del mpreg y el resto que ustedes ya saben.**

**Klaus: ¡Y empezamos el apítulo de hoy con una entrevista que Tedo-chan me hará a mí y al resto de lectoras!**

**Ted: Debo dejar en claro que sólo te hago la entrevista porque no hay más invitados que quieran venir ¬¬U**

**Klaus: Sí, sí, ya cállate, pendejo.**

**Ted: ¿A qué edad empezaste a ver yaoi?**

**Klaus: A los trece, me enamoré del yaoi de Naruto y ahora del yaoi de SP**

**Ted: Tu familia sabe que ves yaoi?**

**Klaus: No tengo ni puta idea XD pero sospecho que mi hermana sabe que veo y escribo yaoi de SP (yo solo le dije que veía de Naruto), y mi mamá una vez descubrió (y lo leyó, ¡coño!)un fic lemon que me estaba leyendo, creánme que fue vergonzoso e incómodo y le dije que no vería más de eso (me regañó de la forma en que ella sabee hacerme sentir culpable de homicidio DX, mejor me pegaba), claro que ahorita me ven aquí y saben que mentí XDD y no sé cual sería la reacción del resto de mi familia al saber que me encanta ver tíos buenos besándose y haciendo cositas nada inocentes *nosebleed*, supongo que me echarían de casa, LOL.**

**Ted: ¿Consideras que hay alguien más pervertida que tú?**

**Klaus: No, en realidad.**

**Ted: ¿Cuál es la acción más pervertida que has hecho en tu vida?**

**Klaus: Clasifico a mis compañeros de clase (y a todo hombre que no sea de mi familia y esté en la calle, a menos que sea muy guapo porque entonces digo: ¡Qué bueno está! Wooho, ese sí que es un papucho -w-) entre ukes y semes, les miro el trasero y las piernas en secreto y eso que ellos no son gays.**

**Ted: ¿Y...?**

**Klaus: A ti te clasifiqué como uke y ¡no me arrepiento de nada!**

**Ted: *facepalm***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Confrontación.<strong>

-Escupe, ¿qué carajo es eso que tienes en la cabeza?-ordenó McCormick, sin dejar su rostro amenazante. Tweek frunció el entrecejo, ¿quién se creía ese sujeto para hablarle así?

-I-in-incluso ni con cien personas,ugh, me harías algún rasguño-advirtió, ignorándole-. Sólo por que p-papá me dijo, ngh, q-que fuera bu-bueno no te mataré.

Kenny sonrió de medio lado y estalló en carcajadas.

-No puedes moverte con una pistola apuntándote-espetó-. No hay duda de eso. Eres compañero de ese chico, ¿cierto?

Tweek prefirió no responder y siguió caminando. Eso enojó al ojiazul.

-¡Oye, te estoy hablando!-gritó, encabronado, y disparó. La bala rozó el brazo derecho del rubio, lanzándolo algunos metros en el aire y haciéndolo caer sobre la arena.

-¿Qué fue eso? Se sintió muy pesado, ¡qué presión!-exclamó mientras se incorporaba.

-Un calibre 50-alardeó-, especial con municiones de tungsteno-se acercó a grandes pasos al silpelit-. No es tan ligero como una 9mm así que no podrás desviarlo-apuntó de nuevo-. A esta distancia, puedo herirte, un paso más y estarás muerto. Un rango que está fuera de tu alcance.

Tweek dio un respingo, sorprendido. Ese tipo conocía muy bien a su especie.

* * *

><p>-Wanta, ¡ven aquí!-Stanley salió de la posada con un plato de comida.<p>

-¡Stan!- Nyuu corrió hacia el azabache, acompañado de perro.

-¿Sacaste a pasear al perro otra vez?-reprochó.

-Nyuu-exclamó el pelirrojo alzando su pequeña puño a la altura de su cabeza, denotando orgullo de su travesura.

* * *

><p>-¿No es grandioso que Nyuu haya vuelto?-se entusiasmó Butters, mientra revolvía una cacerola con sopa.<p>

-Bueno, me alegro de que vuelva, pero...-Wendy picaba las verduras con un ligero temblor, no sabría responder a eso.

-¡Nyuu! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-el grito de Marsh interrumpió la respuesta de Testaburger, y también se escucharon los constantes 'nyu' que soltaba el ojiverde, seguidos de la encantadora risa del moreno-. Oye, oye, eso es peligroso...

Wendy sintió que la sangre le hervía de rabia. Notó que Butters estaba algo perdido.

-¿Qué sucede, Butters?-interrogó, algo preocupada.

- Por eso te lo dije-se oyó el reproche distante proviniente de Stan.

-Ah, nada-contestó el muchacho rubio.

-Tienes tarea que hacer, ¿verdad?-sonrió con maternidad-. No te preocupes, me puedo ocupar de esto.

-Quiero ayudar, por favr...déjame hacerlo-pidió con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por el trato infantil que le brindaban.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices...-suspiró Wendy.

-También soy miembro de esta familia, ¿no es así? Tengo obligaciones para con ustedes-explicó Stotch.

-No puede evitarse, supongo-volvió a escucharse la distante voz de Marsh.

-YA es hora de que los otros miembros ayuden también-gruñó la morena, algo celosa.

-Bueno, al menos alisten la mesa, dejen de jugar ya-les pidió a ambos jóvenes.

"Supongo que debo decirles", pensaba Leopold, recordando a Kenny."Pero, ¿por qué Nyuu...?"

* * *

><p>-¿Qué era eso de los cien hombres, eh?-rió con sorna el rubio-. Si no me hableas de ese lugar, te mataré-amenazó con seriedad sombría.<p>

-¡Jesucristo! ¿A qué lu-lugar te re-refieres?-tartamudeó Tweek, nervioso.

-¡No juegues conmigo!-se encabronó-. En un lugar como este, ¿no es coincidencia que dos chicos con cuernos no tengan relación alguna?

-¿Cuernos? ¿Te re-refieres a Kyle?-se alarmó el rubio más pequeño, volteando a mirarle.

-Entonces sabes-dedujo McCormick, sonriendo con malicia. Disparó a su prótesis, provocando que volviera a caer-. Es él. ¿dónde está?-Tweek respondió que no sabía-. Quieres morir, por lo que oigo.

-¿Por qué?-lloriqueó, mientras las cristalinas gotas le caían en el dorso de la mano-, ¿por qué me haces esto? Papá, ngh, me-me dijo que no peleara, in-incluso estaba a punto de c-cumplir sus deseos...-sollozó-. Incluso cuando Tweek no hizo hada malo...

-¿Nada malo, dices?-se acercó.

-Tweek es un buen niño...-recriminó-. No pelea con nadie, y e-entonces podrá i-ir-irse a vivir pa-pacíficamente a algún sitio y entonces...¡Gah, qué presión!

-¡Deja de hablar mierda, monstruo!-Kenny le pateó y lo hizo caer de nuevo-. ¡Oh, dos metros, casi lo olvido!-exclamó retrocediendo-. Ustedes, humanos con cuernos, por el hecho de existir son un peligro para la humanidad. No hay lugar para ti en ningún sitio.

-¡Mientes! ¡Ugh, papá no me mentiría!-protesó sin levantarse aún.

-Sólo piénsalo. No encuentras gente con cuernos como tú por todo el mundo, ¿verdad?. Vayas a donde vayas, no habrá...Y el porqué es... tan pronto nacen, son eliminados.

Tweek se incorporó, atónito.

-Mentira...-intentó convencerse.

-La única razón por la que has vivido tanto es porque eras una rata de laboratorio-los ojos verde olivo de Tweek se humedecieron-. Ustedes son los portadores de un virus que destruirá a la humanidad.

-¡Mientes!-se dio media vuelta para verle.

-Por eso deben ser exterminados, no puedo dejar que todas las tías buenas del mundo se vayan por culpa de ustedes, mis cojones se secarían y eso es peor que morirme-apuntó de nuevo-. Y no creo que ustedes follen bien, la verdad... El rector me ordenó que te matara.

Tweek sintió que su corazón se detenía. El tipo estaba equivocado, eso no podía ser cierto. Las lágrimas descendían traicioneramente por sus pómulos.

-Entonces, ¿para qué nació Tweek?-se aovilló-¿Ugh, es malo para Tweek vivir en este mundo?

-Eres muy lento para darte cuenta de las cosas, ¿no?

Tweek se puso de pie.

-Vaya, parece que ya estás listo para hablar.

-Si no es bueno para Tweek vivir en este mundo...entonces, exterminaré a cada hijo de puta que me encuentre-su voz era distinta y sus ojos perdieron brillo alguno, tenía una expresión psicótica. De pronto, ráfagas de viento comenzaron arodearle, acompañados de la arena.

* * *

><p>-¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-reprochó el ojiazul, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa.<p>

-¿Nyu?-el pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza, en señal de incomprensión.

-Supongo que es imposible...-se rindió el azabache, suspirando.

-No importa-le dijo Wendy-. Al menos volvió a casa a salvo, así que...-reprendió.

-Bueno, eso es cierto...-se disculpó el joven, mientras Nyuu intentaba comer con palitos, en vano, puesto que la comida se le resbalaba justo antes de llegar a su boca-. Pero hay algo que me inquieta.

Butters observó con tristeza al bermejo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan indefenso y adorable tenga qe ser eliminado?

* * *

><p>-Así que muestras quién eres en realidad, ¿eh?-Kenny retrocedía, y su sonrisa arrogante no desaparecía-. Ese maldito comenzó con eso de 'nyu, nyu' y por eso bajamos la guardia-recordó.<p>

Tweek le ignoró y siguió acercándose a paso lento. McCormick empezó a dispararle en sus prótesis, mas eso no detenía al silpelit. Se erguntó por qué no sangraba, y volvió a retroceder, disparando cuando creía estar lo suficientemente lejos.

-Será mejor que no te acerques-amenazó-. ¿Sabes por qué vine hasta aquí?-posó sus manos en sus caderas, buscando su atención-. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? Aquí no hay nada que puedas utilizar como arma-rió-. A cinco metros, puedo alcanzar tu corazón-volvió a apuntarle-. Cerca de tres metros ustedes no son más que animales de ojos rojos que muern de forma extraña. Si te pones de rodillas tal vez te perdone, pero si te acercas un paso más sin duda te mataré.

Tweek frunció el seño y caminó hasta el otro rubio.

-Maldito-masculló Kenneth entre dientes-. ¿Acaso deseas morir?-jaló el gatillo y al mismo tiempo el brazo ortopédico del rubio salía como un proyectil hacia su rostro, golpeándole y provocando que la pistola cayera en la arena. Kenny, aún tumbado, intentó alcanzarla, pero el arma le fue arrebatada y él fue lanzado varios metros lejos.

-¿Cómo? ¡SI estaba a más de tres metros!-exigió saber, echado en la arena. Tweek puso ambos pies alrededor suyo, pisándole el antebrazo izquierdo e inmovilizándolo.

-Parece que perdiste tu arma-sonrió con locura evidente-. Si te arrodillas te perdonaré-emuló la misma frase de Kenny, con ironía.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?", a la mente de McCormick volvió el recuerdo de Kyle, el cual le hablaba de una misma manera. Sádica.

-¡¿Quién dijo...-apretó los dientes, enojado-que tenía una sola arma?

Sacó de su chaqueta otra pistola y la disparó, provocando que su prótesis se rompiera y mandando al silpelit a unos cuantos metros a la distancia.

-¡Gah, eso dolió!-exclamó el rubio agarrándose la frente, de la cual emanaba sangre.

-Mierda, fallé-maldijo Kenneth-. Supongo que este juguete no puede soportar el culatazo de un calibre 50-suspiró, apoyándose en su codo intacto.

-Sangre...-murmuró Tweek observando su mano-. La sangre es...-el brillo en sus ojos volvió-. Papá, sálvame, ésto es mucha presión, por favor...¡Duele!-imploró, llorando agazapado.

-Tú eres...-Kenny observó atónito ese cambio en la personalidad del silpelit. Dejó caer su cabeza en la arena, suspirando. Definitivamente no era de los que disfrutan oír llorar a un niño.

-Hey...¿qué le pasó a-a tu b-brazo?-balbuceó el rubio, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¡No trates de engañarme!-regañó el ojiazul-. ¡Ese cabrón me atrapó...! Tu compañero.

-¿Compañero?-se extrañó el otro rubio-. Él no es mi compañero ni na-nada parecido-se puso de pie-. Mi cu-cuerpo, gah, también fue cortado por K-kyle, entonces si Tweek pudo, ese ti-tipo debe..., ugh-señaló su brazo ahorta ausente de la prótesis de plástico.

-Entonces tenemos el mismo enemigo-concluyó Kenneth.

-¿E-enemigo? Supongo, es demasiada presión, pero... ese sujeto es e-el enemi-migo de Tweek. Pe-pero no parece estar por aquí... Nosotros somos capaces de sentir nuestra propia presencia, claro, si estamos lo suficientemente cerca. Hey, ¿por qué no trabajamos juntos?-sugirió, entusiasmado- Si nos unimos, ¡será más fácil matar a Kyle!

-Me rehúso. Mataré a ese bastardo con mis propias manos-expresó, altanero-. Un niño pequeño sólo sería un estorbo.

-Ya veo...-dijo, algo decepcionado. Fue hasta donde se encontraba su brazo y volvió a acoplárselo.

-Oye, dijiste que podías sentir su presencia, ¿cierto?-Tweek asintió-. Entonces...-sacó un papelito de su bolsillo, con un número telefónico escrito-, si sientes su presencia, contáctame.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó, confundido.

-¿Qué acaso no lo ves?-espetó-. Es un número de teléfono, teléfono-repitió como si le hablara a un bebé.

-¿Qué es un teléfono?

-Ay, olvídalo-se rindió y volvió a guardar el trozo de papel-. Estaré alrededor de esta playa. No se te ocurra pelear solo-se sentó en la arena.

-¡¿Pero qué...?-el ojiverde funció el seño, disgustado-. ¡No seas tan arrogante! ¡Claro que puedo...!-se detuvo al observar que el hombre ya no tenía un brazo. Le ofreció su mano-. No es un paretón de manos-se explicó-. Es difícil levantarse estando así-Kenneth le observaba confundido. Agarró su mano, incorporándose, pero el brazo se soltó inmediatamente, haciéndolo caer.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, estúpido!

-¿Lo sabías?-Tweek soltó una risita traviesa.

* * *

><p>Shirakawa se encontraba en la oficina del jefe Satanás, esperando pacientemente a que éste dejara de contemplar el paisaje que su amplia ventana proporcionaba o por lo menos hablase.<p>

-Supongo que Tucker en verdad dejó escapar a ese silpelit-dijo por fin, sin siquiera girarse.

-Sí-asintió con sumisión la castaña.

-Los silpelits sólo son trabajadores. Son bestias sin cerebro que sólo saben matar-hubo un silencio y luego un suspiro resignado de su parte-. En este mundo lo que se necesita es la decisión de Kyle como príncipe, ¿qué espera lograr dejando suelto a ese adefesio?

-Eso es...-murmuró la castaña, llamando la atención de su jefe-. Escuché que el director Tucker perdió a su hijo...-intentó defender a Craig, explicando sus razones-. Y por eso comenzó a ver al número 7 como su propio hijo.

Satanás soltó una carcajada, volviendo a darse la vuelta.

-¿Tucker dijo eso?

-Sí-respondió la mujer-. Su hijo nació con el virus del vector...Así que...con sus propias manos...su hijo...

-De todas maneras tú ya lo has visto, es un hombre insulso-alegó.

-Rector, ¿qué quiere decir?-se alteró la mujer.

-El castigo de Tucker puede ser retenido. Pero para mí, al parecer se está haciendo una extravagante persona.

* * *

><p>Craig sujetaba una vieja foto familiar, en donde él y un chico al cual conoció como Clyde estaban sonriendo. Al último se le apreciaba el vientre abultado. Ambos estaban abrazados.<p>

Craig se preguntó desde hacía cuánto que no sonreía de esa manera. Volvió a colocar la foto en la mesa, al lado de una de su fiel y difunta secretaria, Kisaragi.

Junto a ambas fotos había un papel que contenía la foto de Tweek, tachada diagonalmente por una franja roja, seguida de un montón de texto sin importancia para Craig.

-Tweekers, al menos tú...¡al menos tú puedes huir y vivir!-susurró cansinamente.

* * *

><p>-Ugh, ¿qué se su-supone que voy a hacer ahora?-se cuestionó el silpelit rubio, sentado en la acera de una concurrida calle-. Papá...-abrió el morral de cuero que tenía y encontró unos fajos de papel verde. Dinero. Cogió un fajo-. ¿Qué es esto?-lo examinó exhaustivamente-. ¿Papel?<p>

Se sonrojó furiosamente apenas su estómago rugió, exigiendo alimento.

-Tengo tanta hambre...-se lamentó.

Caminó sin rumbo hasta que su olfato detectó un deliciosa aroma, el cual lo hizo babear. Maravillado, se dirigió hasta el puesto de comida donde un hombre musculoso freía takoyaki.

-Di-disculpe...

-¡Bienveni...!-se apresuró a saludar el tipo, mas cuando inspeccionó el aspecto del joven su rostro cambió a una mueca de disgusto. Creyó que sería un indigente, a juzgar por la suciedad en su ropa.

-Qué-gruñó volviendo a su trabajo.

-Hmmm, quisiera esto-señaló con su índice el platillo.

-Son quinientos yens-dijo, sin mirarle.

-¡¿Quinientos yens?-se alteró el rubio, buscando desesperadamente en su morral.

-Un raspado de fresa, por favor-pidió una chica que venía acompañada de su amiga, la cual pidió un raspado de limón.

-¡Bienvenidas!-saludó con cordialidad el dueño de la tienda-. Serán 500 yens-la mujer le entregó una moneda plateada. Tweek observó la escena, sorprendido-. Aquí tiene, gracias por venir-les entregó los dulces.

-Esto...-aventuró el muchacho.

-Quinientos yens-volvió a espetarle-. ¿No los tienes?. Entonces estás estorbando, ¡así que lárgate!

-¿Qué le sucederá a ese niño? Se ve muy sucio-comentó la misma mujer que compró los raspados, mientras el rubio se iba de allí.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué voy a hacer?-se preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos-. SIn quinientos yens no podré comer nada...<p>

* * *

><p>-Los traje-avisó Marsh, trayendo consigo unos platos. Nyuu le seguía, también cargando su propio montón de vajilla.<p>

-Ah, ponlos allí-le dijo Testaburger, la cual lavaba sus manos en el grifo de la cocina-. Por cierto...¿dónde está Butters?

- Creo que se fue con Wanta a dar un paseo.

-¿A esta hora?-se escandalizó la morena.

-Sólo fue a las cercanías-intentó tranquilizarla.

* * *

><p>En la oscura calle nocturna, Leopold caminaba mientras sujetaba un papelito a la altura de su rostro.<p>

-Supongo que debería saber de Nyuu...-murmuró, seugido por su perro-. Oh, aquí hay uno-se detuvo en frente de una cabina telefónica. Wanta ladró de repente y corrió lejos, ignorando los llamados de su dueño.

* * *

><p>-Aquí fue donde perdí contra Kyle-recordó el rubio, abrazando sus piernas para retener el calor que le brindaba la pequeña fogata que había armado-. Tal vez en verdad papá me abandonó, ngh. Tweek no sabe como ser bueno, papá...Quiero ver a papá, estoy tan solo...-sintió que iba a romper en llanto cuando un ladrido le llamó la atención.<p>

Allí se acercaba un cachorro, seguido de un muchacho rubio de brillantes ojos azules.

-Perdón, él no suele ladrar así-se disculpó el rubio que acompañaba al perro. De repente sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer al silpelit.

Tweek se puso de pie, aún sollozando.

"Ese chico...", Butters recordó esa traumaizante escena del desmembramiento. "Menos mal que está bien", pensó al notar que tenía piernas y brazos.

-¿Qué pasa? Te- te ves muy pá-pálido-Tweek alzó una ceja, confundido.

-No, no es nada... Fue un sueño, las piernas no se desencajan y se vuelven a encaja...

-¡Agh!-exclamó el ojiverde, pues su pierna derecha se había desprendido-. Ugh, aún te-tengo que mejorar mi con-concentración, ngh-volvió a colocarse la prótesis-. Bueno, allí está, ¿había algo que querías decirme?

Butters inmediatamente cayó al piso, desmayado.

-¡Hey, espera!

* * *

><p>Nyuu empujó con su dedo el péndulo del reloj.<p>

-Te gusta mucho ese reloj, ¿verdad?-Stanley se le acercó, mirándole con ternura.

-¡Nyu!

-Bueno, no hay que preocuparse ya que estaba roto desde hace mucho-su rostro se puso serio y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del pelirrojo-. Dime, ¿cómo escapaste del profesor? Cuando fui allí...-se cubrió la boca de inmediato para no vomitar por el repugnante recuerdo.

-Stan...-murmuró Nyuu.

-Esto, no, no fue nada-le tranquilizó-. Tu profesor ya no está allí-el rostro de Nyuu aún lucía preocupado-. Jeje, la verdad no vale la pena preocuarse por ello.

* * *

><p>-Ah, ¿te has despertado?-Tweek recibió al otro rubio que se acababa de sentar, recuperando la conciencia-. Gah, me-me asusté de verdad cuando te caiste de re-repente, ¡Jesucristo!-Wanta gimió-. Además, esa criatura ha estado pre-preocupada todo el rato.<p>

Butters casi grita al notar que estaba sentado encima de la madera de un sotoba**(1).**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Así que no estuvo bi-bien cogerlas...-se lamentó el ojiverde mientras las volvían a colocar en su sitio.

-Claro, eso supongo.

-Ahora ya están como antes, ¿no?-preguntó esperanzado en enmendar su mala acción.

-Sí-ambos rieron suavemente-. Esto...esa pierna...

-¿Qué, esto? Si me-me distraigo u-un poquito se c-cae-sonrió levemente.

-Esto, ¿por qué?-se aterró un poco.

-Sí...

-Bueno, ¿y los cuernos?

-Supongo q-que llaman la atención, ugh, ¡qué presión! ¡Seguro ma van a marginar y no podré estar en esos grupos exclusivos con gente buena!-se alteró, jalándose de los cabellos.

-Ah, cálmate, por favor-pidió Leopold.

-E-es que...soy diferente a los otros...

-Sí, me parecen muy lindos-opinó el ojiazul.

-¿En serio?-lo cogió de las muñecas, sonriendo con entusiasmo-. ¿En verdad te gustan?

-Sí...-respondió algo nervioso. Tweek lo soltó y rió un poco.

-¡Pues a mí también!

-Bueno, en mi casa también hay alguien...

Butters se alarmó al ver que Tweek pateó una estatua jinzen**(2).**

-Oye...¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro-contestó inseguro.

-¿Qui-quieres que se-seamos amigos?-se ruborizó el ojiverde.

-¿Amigos?

-Es que yo...-comenzó a jugar repartiendo su peso de una pierna en otra, como hacía antes-. Yo vivía en una especie de centro y...La-la verdad es que no sé nada del mundo exterior-confesó-. ¡Y eso es mucha presión para Tweek! No tengo donde vivir, ni qué comer...todo eso lo puedo aguantar pero...me siento muy solo andando por mi cuenta.

Los ojos de Butters brillaron con emoción. A ese niño le pasaba lo mismo que a él le ocurrió. Merecía una familia, una oportunidad.

-Y bueno, si me aceptas como amigo...

-Si te sirve de algo-le interrumpió Stotch-, yo quiero ser tu amigo...

-¿En serio?-corrió hacia él, entusiasmado-. Mi no-nombre es Tweek, ¿y el tuyo?

-Leopold Stotch, me dicen Butters.

* * *

><p>Ambos se sentaron alrededor del fuego.<p>

-Hum, esto es curiosos, es la primera vez que soy amigo de alguien-admitió el silpelit, ya más alegre-. Ah, mierda, se apaga tan rápido-maldijo-. Este papel no sirve para nada-sacó otro fajo.

-¡AH, oye, no debes quemar dinero!-se horrorizó Butters, detentiéndolo.

* * *

><p>-Ay, ¿todo esto has quemado?-se quejó Stotch.<p>

-Bu-bueno, aún me queda esto...-mostró el resto de billetes.

-¿C-cómo es que tienes tanto dinero?

-Cuando sa-salí del centro, papá me lo dio-explicó-. Preferiría tener quinientos yenes a este papel.

-Realmente no sabes nada sobre el dinero, ¿verdad?-suspiró Leopold.

-¡No te burles de mí!-protestó-. ¡Claro que lo sé! Por lo menos algo...

-Huh, entonces sabrás que es peligroso tener todo ese dinero contigo, ¿no?

-¿Pe-peligroso?

-Calro, porque cuando estás dormido, se transforma en algo gigantesco y te ataca-el rostro de Tweek reflejaba terror puro-. Claro que conocerás el conjuro necesario para evitar que el dinero se transforme, ¿no? Con eso, no te tienes que preocupar sobre ello.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ugh, demasiada presión! ¡Te mentí sobre el dinero!-sollozó, llorando infantilmente-. ¡No sabía que se tranformaba en un monstruo! ¡Ugh! ¿Y si me mata? ¡No, no quiero eso! ¡No sé nada sobre dinero! ¡por favor, enséñame el conjuro!

Butters sonrió con dulzura.

-Entonces ya estamos en paz. Todo lo que te dije era mentira.

* * *

><p>-Así que todo este papel también era dinero...-Tweek recogió del piso los billetes-. Bueno, ¡gastémoslo y vayamos a comer algo!-sugirió.<p>

-¡No deberías usarlo así!-reprochó Leopold.

-¿Ah, no? Sï que es difícil esto...

-Te envidio, Tweek. Con todo este dinero...quien te lo dio realmente se preocupa por ti.

-¿Sí? AUnque en realidad preferiría estar con papá a te-tener todo este dinero...

-Tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti ya es envidiable. ¡Ah, por cierto! ¡Parece que un hombre extraño persigue a Nyuu! ¿Sabes algo de eso?

-¿Nyuu? ¿Quién es?

-EL chico que estaba aquí contigo.

-¿Aquí? Oh, ya veo, tú eras ese chico. Entonces a quien tú llamas Nyuu...-sus ojos se empezaron a ensombrecer.

-Vive en la misma casa que yo. Es un chico que tiene los mismos cuernos que tú.

AMbos permanecieron en silencio.

* * *

><p>-Voy a buscar por la zona-avisó Stanley, a punto de salir-. Uno no se tarda tanto en pasear a un perro...Pero él no es como Nyuu, así que no creo que esté perdido.<p>

-Vuelve pronto-le despidió Wendy. De repente y sin previo avisó, el pelirrojo la "atacó" por detrás, agarrando sus senos-. ¡¿Pero qué haces?-Testaburger intentó zafarse.

-Parece que se acordó de _algo _**(N/A: Cof cof, capítulo 3)**...

-¡Tú cállate y ve a buscarlo!

-Bien-Marsh cerró la puerta y se alejó-. Eso lucía interesante...-se lamentó.

* * *

><p>-¿Aquí?-preguntó Tweek, observando la posada. Butters asintió-. ¿Qué dices? No me lo creo... No noto su presencia para nada.<p>

_"Olvídate de Lucy"_, recordó la voz nasal de Craig.

-Esto, ¿Tweek?-se preocupó el rubio.

-No, no siento nada-apretó los párpados-. Te has equivocado de sitio.

Iba a alejarse, mas la puerta se abrió en ese instante y apareció Stanley. Este divisó a Tweek.

-¿Y esos cuernos?-lo zarandeó-. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quién eres?-interrogó con alteración.

-¡Stan!-le regañó Butters. El aludido soltó inmediatamente al silpelit.

-AH, perdona, yo sólo...

-Lo he conocido hace un rato, dice que quiere ver a Nyuu-le explicó, algo enojado.

-¿A Nyuu?

-Pero no parece ser la persona que conozco-Tweek se dio media vuelta, pensativo. Se dispuso a irse.

-¡Espera, Tweek!-intentó detenerle agarrando su ropa, pero esta se desgarró-. Ah, pe-perdona...

-De todas formas, espera un momento. Te quiero hacer algunas preguntas-pidió el azabache.

-Pero...-iba a protestar el ojiverde.

-Stan, Tweek está muy hambriento.

-¿Huh?- no entendió a qué se refería.

-Aún queda algo de la cena, ¿no?

-Comida...-los ojos de Tweek brillaron y su boca babeó.

-Bueno, creo que sí. Pasen, por favor-entró a la posada.

-¿Y bien?-le pidió su opinión al rubio.

-Bu-bueno, me p-parece una buena idea-Tweek se sonrojó un poco-. Ugh, me dejo engatusar por comida...

-No importa, vamos-apremió Stotch.

* * *

><p>-¡Ah! No lo soporto más-se quejó Wendy. Ideó un plan rápido para deshacerse del pelirrojo-. ¿Uh?, ¿Ya volvieron?<p>

De inmediato el bermejo retiró sus manos de los senos de la muchacha y corrió hasta la puerta, gritando el nombre de Stanley con entusiasmo.

-Agh, está trabada-se enojó Marsh, intentando abrir la puerta.

-Qué casa tan grande...-comentó Tweek.

-Antes era una posada-explicó Stotch.

-¿Una posada?

La puerta se abrió y apareció Nyuu.

-¡Stan!-exclamó con alegría.

Y todo sucedió tan rápido... La puerta corrediza se rompió, Tweek atacó con una furia asesina, golpeando a Nyuu con uno de sus vectores y mandándolo lejos, ante la mirada atónita de los otros chicos.

Todo tan rápido...

**Fin del capítulo**

**Y pues eso! Aquí ya les traje el capítulo, perdonen por la tardanza, estuve mirando anime todo el día y me olvidé del fic, gomen T_T**

**No olviden que las preguntas del principio también son para ustedes, a ver cómo responden XD (Tweekers Tucker, creo que te he plagiado XD), y no olviden comentar sobre el capítulo, sino no hay actualización, muajaja.**

**R.O.D= Review or Die XDD**


	8. El origen

**Hello a todas! XD Ya aquí les traigo el capítulo 8, al parecer lo dejé interesante *sonido de grillo* Bueno, qué más da, aquí va la continuación. Perdonen la tardanza XD me compré una tableta gráfica y me pasé todo mi tiempo mimándola y... para cuando ya me cansé ya era de noche DX sorry, además, se jodió la otra compu gracias a un software, y tuve que seguir la historia desde la laptop de mi tía -_-**

**Advertencia: Lo anterior y además, maltrato a los animales en este capítulo Dx creánme que me sentí supermal al escribir esa escena de la que luego se enteran, si te ves el anime te traumas T_T pobre perrito... por lo que lo censuré lo máximo posible *llora***

**Elfen Park Capítulo 8: EL inicio.**

Nyuu cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, con tal fuerza que chocó con algunos muebles y los rompió.

-¡Nyuu!-Wendy corrió en ayuda del pelirrojo. Éste aun seguía consciente, por fortuna.

-¡Stan!-exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes, pidiendo auxilio al chico pelinegro.

-¡Para ya, gah! ¡Las c-cosas no te saldrán como la última v-v-vez!-replicó el rubio de ojos verde oliva, enfurecido.

Butters también fue a socorrer al bermejo. Tweek frunció el ceño de tal manera que sus cejas rubias casi se tocan.

-¿P-por qué?-se extrañó al ver que ambos jóvenes se fueron de parte de Kyle.

-Oye tú-la voz escalofriantemente seria de Marsh lo hizo girarse, grave error para él, pues en ese mismo instante el azabache enojado le propinó una cachetada que lo dejó paralizado por la sorpresa.

-¡¿A-A qué ha venido e-eso?-le encaró el rubio ojiverde.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber-el rostro de Stanley aún no se relajaba ni un poco. Incluso daba miedo la furia que sus ojos azules expresaban-. ¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso?

Tweek apretó los dientes, sintiéndose acorralado.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Butters, afligido-. Perdón, no tenía idea de que algo así ocurriera... Stan...¡lo siento de veras!-rompió en llanto, cubriéndose el rostro con sus tersas manos.

-¿Por qué?-los ojos de Tweek estaban abiertos sobremanera. No entendía, no lograba comprender por qué todo el mundo se había puesto de esa manera, ¡Kyle era el malo!-¡Pero por qué! ¿No se dan cuenta que Kyle es la persona a quien deberían odiar! ¡Kyle es el enemigo! ¿Por qué jodidos se ponen de su lado?-la ira logró que sus palabras salieran fluidamente, sin tartamudeo alguno.

-¿Kyle?-aún con lágrimas en el contorno de sus orbes, Butters le miró confundido.

-¡La verdad l-les di-digo que es una persona muy mala!-chilló el tembloroso ojiverde-. Pero...¿por qué...?-su semblante se entristeció-. ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! Yo...¡No soy malo!-unas traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y acariciaron sus pálidas mejillas, a excepción de la que había recibido la bofetada, la cual estaba rojiza.

-¡Nyuu! ¡Contéstame!-el grito de Wendy alarmó al pelinegro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Parece que se ha desmayado...-contestó con voz preocupada.

-¡Oye, Nyuu, aguanta!-Stan lucía ahora desesperado.

Tweek no pudo soportar más esa carga emocional, y salió corriendo de allí, ignorando los llamados de Leopold.

* * *

><p>Tweak permanecía intentando contener las gotas saladas provenientes de sus bellos ojos verde olivo.<p>

-No he hecho nada malo-sollozó, cubriéndose la cara-...Y sin embargo...

-¡Hey!-Tweek se dio media vuelta y divisó a Butters, seguido por su perro, el cual no dejaba de ladrar. Su mirada se endureció, ya no quería ver al ojiazul.

-Te olvidaste la bolsa-le señaló el bulto que sostenía en brazos, con voz suave.

-¡No la necesito!-respondió Tweek con brusquedad, sorprendiendo al otro rubio-. Te odio, te detesto. Me has hecho parecer el malo del cuento...

Butters lo sujetó del antebrazo antes de que se dispusiera a irse.

-¡Suéltame!-Butters negó con la cabeza, alegando que no podía irse-. ¡He dicho que me sueltes!-volvió a replicar, la prótesis se soltó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Stotch gritó de espanto al comprobar que ese brazo no era real.

* * *

><p>-¿No te parece que sí eres el malo del cuento si atacaste a Nyuu de esa manera?-le reprochó gentilmente, cuando ambos ya se habían refugiado en una cabaña cercana.<p>

-Pero, ¡de verdad es malvado!-protestó el muchacho, dándose media vuelta para encararle.

-Antes lo llamaste Kyle, ¿no es así?-expresó con voz tristona.

* * *

><p>Un helicóptero se estacionó en la noche, en las istalaciones de investigación de Kamakura. De allí salió Pirrup, con su cabellera rubia siendo fuertemente mecida por el viento provocado por las hélices.<p>

El imponente dispositivo de vuelo se alzó en el aire, dejándolo solo de nuevo. Claro, no tan solo.

Suspiró con cansancio, su cabello dorado estaba revuelto. Pronto sintió ganas de vomitar, dio unos pocos pasos y se agazapó, jurando no volver a subir a una de esas cosas jamás.

-Te hemos estado esperando-le recibió Shirakawa.

* * *

><p>Pip no dejaba de observar con aprensión cada centímetro del interior del edificio, mientras caminaba junto a la castaña.<p>

-¿Por qué he tenido que venir todo el camino sólo para entregar esto?-se quejó, alzando la bolsa de plástico que había en su mano con algo de repulsión. Shirakawa no le respondió-. Esto es casi como un secuestro-comentó-. Ay, me pregunto cuánto ha pasado desde la ultima vez que me duché...

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de madera.

-El jefe te espera allí adentro-le indicó la mujer.

* * *

><p>SObre el escritorio de Satanás reposaba una cabeza decapitada que por su apariencia, le habría pertenecido al cuerpo humano de Damien antes de que éste fuera asesinado.<p>

-Bueno, ya está. ¿Puedo irme ahora?-se rascó la nuca con despreocupación.

-¿Irte?

-Mis condolencias-evitó mirar al Dios del infierno-, pero tengo mucho trabajo... Hacerme venir hasta acá me parece un poco exagerado.

-Yo soy el que debería darte las condolencias...

-¿Qué?-abrió la boca con terror al ver que Satanás tenía una pistola en frente, la cual flotaba en el aire y apuntaba hacia él-. ¡Oye, oye! Deja eso, es muy peligroso, ¿sabes?-soltó con nerviosismo. Le pidió piedad con los ojos a Shirakawa, mas esta sólo le expresó facialmente su resignación-. ¡Oye tú, ayúdame!

-Has visto esto.

-¿Te refieres al cadáver?

-Me temo que no puedo dejarte con vida...

-Estás bromeando, ¿no?-su voz se quebró. Intentó correr, mas a los pocos pasos se oyó un disparo.

* * *

><p>-¡Pero qué dices!-exclamó, escéptico-. Eso es... Nyuu no pudo...<p>

-Es la verdad-dijo con voz calmada el silpelit-. E-escapó del centro de in-investigación, mató a mucha g-gente, y cuando vi-vine a buscarlo, él me quitó los brazos y las p-piernas.

-Pero eso... ¡no es posible!

Tweek de un salto se colocó en frente de Stotch. Se retiró la prótesis del brazo.

-No somos humanos normales, y no sólo por los cuernos... Te enseñaré-desplegó sus vectores.

* * *

><p>-M-me disparaste...-expresó el británico con voz estupefacta.<p>

-No quieres morir, ¿cierto?-Satanás sonrió de manera diabólica.

-¡Eso es obvio!-replicó, mientras la sangre emanaba abundantemente de su brazo derecho. Sintió que iba a vomitar.

-Entonces has lo que te diga.

-¿Uh?

-Empieza respondiendo a mis preguntas... ¿Quién era la otra persona?

-¿A quién te refieres?

-La otra persona que vio el cadáver de mi hijo. Había huellas en la escena de crimen que no te pertenecían.

-Sí que vino alguien más-contestó intentando sosegarse-. Un estudiante que vino a ver a Damien...

-¿Y su nombre?

-Después de algo como eso, no me acuerdo ni su cara... Me siento mareado...-cayó de rodillas, mientras unas profundas ojeras se le notaban.

-Ya veo... Es una pena, mi hijo me había dicho que eras un científico muy bueno-Pip se desplomó en el suelo, ajeno a las palabras del mismísimo demonio.

Shirakawa le dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

-M-me acuerdo de algo...-alcanzó a mascullar, aun en el charco de sangre. Satanás apenas giró su cabeza-. Había venido a buscar a un niño de quien se encargaba el profesor...

-¿Un niño, eh?

-Cuando llegamos, ya no estaba allí, pero... ¿Voy a morir así, de esta manera y aún siendo virgen?-sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas-. E-esto e-es ina-acepta...

Perdió el conocimiento en ese preciso momento.

-Shirakawa.

-¿Sí, señor?-contestó la mujer con expresión servil. De inmediato comprendió lo que quería decir y sacó su teléfono móvil-. Estoy en la oficina del director en jefe. Llame a emergencias.

-¿Me van a salvar?-Pip se incorporó apenas para levantar su cabeza, con rostro esperanzado.

-Pero a partir de ahora trabajarás para mí, en vez de para mi inútil hijo.

* * *

><p>La estatua cercana acababa de ser decapitada, y el pedazo de roca que simbolizaba su cabeza se deslizó.<p>

-D-desde que nacemos te-tenemos unas m-manos distintas a-a las suyas-siguió explicando el tembloroso rubio.

-¿Manos?-profirió asustado Stotch, con ojos abiertos como platos. Lo siguiente que vio es que la prótesis del brazo de Tweek, la cual estaba a su costado, era elevada en el aire y colocada de nuevo en el muñon.

-Tenemos cu-cuatro b-brazos de estas. A-así es que puedo m-mover las prótesis que me dio p-papá.

-Así que no fue un sueño...-dijo con temor-. Entonces... lo que el señor dijo era cierto...-su rostro se tornó triste, recordando a Kenny.

-Sí, pero yo soy diferente a Kyle-Tweek fue a sentarse a su costado-. Yo nunca haría nada malo.

De repente pareció recordar algo y se agarró las sienes, chillando.

-¡Gahh! ¡Se suponía que era un secreto, ngh! ¡Qué presión, qué carajo se supone que haré ahora! Lo he contado, ugh!

-Esto...

-Qué-paró su lloriqueo.

-Nyuu es demasiado inofensivo. E incluso es demasiado honesto y bueno para ser normal, actúa como un niño pequeño... siempre se lo pasa bien, incluso yo me la paso bien estando a su lado-Tweek esquivó su mirada-. Y esos brazos de los que tú hablas... Nyuu nunca los ha usado. ¡Es verdad! Nyuu no se parece en nada en lo que lo has descrito.

-Me pregunto por qué... Sin lu-lugar a dudas, él es Kyle...Pero no p-puedo sentir su pre-presencia. Es diferente del Kyle que yo conozco. Pero... tal y co-com está a-ahora, lo podría vencer muy fá-fácilmente-se cubrió la cara con ambas manos-. ¡NO sé, ghn! ¡No quiero ha-hacer daño a gente que n-no me a-ataca! Papá, ¿qué d-debo hacer? NGh...

BUtters le contempló preocupado.

* * *

><p>Wendy colocó un paño húmedo en la frente de Nyuu, el cual estaba echado en una cama y con sus mejillas sonrojadas debido a la fiebre.<p>

-Su fiebre no baja...-comentó la morena-. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Parece que no fue sólo el golpe...

-Si está enfermo, ¿no deberíamos llevarlo al hospital?

Stan permaneció pensativo. _A las personas con cuernos se les pone en seguida en cuarentena. Y luego..._

-Pero el hospital...

-¡Nyuu ha despertado!-avisó Wendy, notando cómo se abrían los bellos ojos verdes.

-¡Nyuu!-Stan se le acercó.

* * *

><p>Tweek se retiró las manos inmediatamente. Su rostro denotaba terror repentino.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Me reconoces, Nyuu?-preguntó el pelinegro.<p>

-Stan-apenas profirió el pelirrojo, girando débilmente su cabeza, y con una voz distinta.

* * *

><p>-Tweek, ¿qué sucede?-le cuestionó al rubio que no dejaba de respirar entrecortadamente.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyle apenas le observó con sus ojos por primera vez brillantes, se rindió por el cansancio, pero, ¿realmente ese era...?<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Se ha despertado! ¡Kyle ha despertado!-gritó con miedo.<p>

* * *

><p>-Me importa un carajo que sea asistente de Kakuzawa, pero traer gente aquí...-expresó con voz nasal Tucker-. ¿En qué pensaba, director en jefe?<p>

-Él sabe todo sobre la investigación de mi hijo. Sé que él nunca me lo diría-respondió aún dándole la espalda.

-Gracias al centro de investigación ya sabemos más que suficiente de la vacuna para el retrovirus-replicó intentano no sonar insolente.

-¿Vacuna?-lanzó una carcajada-. Lo que yo quiero no es la vacuna...¡Me interesa el virus en sí!

-Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus intenciones, jefe?-hizo lo posible para seguir bajo esa máscara de imperturbabilidad, a pesar de que la sorpresa lo dominaba.

-Kyle es la clave para la nueva raza humana. Probablemente será el fin de la humanidad que no me adora...¡No! ¡Lo será seguro! LA existencia de Kyle es la prueba de ello. ¡Cumpliré por fin mi plan!

-Eso es estúpido...

-Como te dije antes, Craig, no cometas ningún error, ¿O has olvidado la deuda que tienes conmigo? No te queda otra que obedecer a mis órdenes. AL parecer has dejado escapara al número siete.

Craig abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido.

-Utilizaremos al _número 35_ para acabar con Siete y recuperar a Kyle. Al desobedecerme has quedado en más deuda conmigo que antes.

* * *

><p>-Nyu, ¿te duele algo?-cuestionó Stan. Él y Wendy se habían sentado alrededor del aposento. Los miró con odio y unos verdes ojos opacos.<p>

Kyle se incorporó de repente y se puso de pie, ignorando a Stan. Empezó a caminar torpemente, agarrándose al marco de la puerta.

-Volví a perder el conocimiento...-se sujetó la sien.

Kyle salió de la habitación.

-Seguro va al baño...-supuso Wendy.

* * *

><p>-Oye, el baño no está por allí-le advirtió Stan al bermejo que se apoyaba con todas su fuerzas en el reloj averiado.<p>

-Voy a matar a ese chico estúpido-profirió, antes de dar otro paso y caer al suelo. Stan fue a ayudarlo.

-El único estúpido eres tú-le reprochó sujetándolo en brazos-. Tienes que quedarte en cama y descansar.

-Stan...-miró al azabache con las mejillas sonrojadas, voz de Kyle y ojos de Nyuu. Rara combinación.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, me voy a comprar algo de medicina-avisó Wendy. Kyle reposaba en la cama, frunciendo el entrecejo como niño testarudo.<p>

-Si tienes algo que pueda bajar su fiebre...

-Ya,ya-contestó-. Tú ocúpate de cuidar a Nyuu.

-Está bien. Gracias.

-Nyuu, no hagas nada pervertido esta vez-le advirtió maternalmente antes de irse. Kyle le fulminó con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Stanley y Kyle permanecieron mirándose durante largo rato. El pelirrojo notó que el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas, y esta vez no por la fiebre, sino por la vergüenza que le provocaban esos ojos azules.<p>

-Tranquilo, me voy a quedar aquí. Intenta dormir un poco-el colorado évitó su mirada-. Hay que bajar esa fiebre como sea.

_Hay que bajar esa fiebre como sea _era la frase que le había dicho una mujer joven hacía mucho. Cuando era unn niño, nada más. En ese orfanato tan lúgubre...

_Él estaba echado en la cama inferior del camarote que había en la habitación. De hecho, habían dos. La encargada de cuidarlo se retiró del cuarto. Cerró la puerta y lo dejó en completa oscuridad._

_-Tiene fiebre otra vez-pudo escuchar cómo conversaba con alguien-. Ojalá dejase ya de hacer eso. Hice una promesa... No es nada infantil, de hecho es espeluznante. ¿Y ya viste esos cuernos?_

_Kyle abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo. Su visión era difusa y se sentía aletargado._

_-A los otros niños tampoco les gusta estar con él en la misma habitación._

_Se incorporó lentamente, ya no quería escuchar eso. Salió del orfanato._

_Llegó a una montaña cercana, después de caminar un buen rato. Se escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros, pero no se sentía bien. Cayó de rodillas en la tierra, abrazándose a sí mismo. Luego cayó completamente. _

_Un gemido animal y un ladrido lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Alzó la cabeza y divisó a un pequeño perrito que jadeaba, en frente suyo. El perro le dio unos lengüetazos en la mejilla._

_-¿Te preocupas por mí?-le acarició el lomo-. No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a estar solo. De hecho, no estoy solo-volvió a enterrar la cabeza-. No... estoy solo-su voz se quebró._

* * *

><p><em>-Oye, cuernos-una voz infantil le llamó-. Sí, tú.<em>

_Kyle frunció el entrecejo. Esos niños siempre lo fastidiaban._

_-¿Qué le sucedió a esa bolsa?-señaló el bulto de cuero que había en la mesa-. Está llena de leche y apesta-continuó._

_-¿Qué pasa?-dijo otro-. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?_

_Lo empujaron. Cayó al suelo. Los tres niños rieron._

_-Oí decir que te abandonaron en los arbustos-siguió el líder-. Aunque claro, con sos cuernos no me extraña..._

_Kyle intentó levantarse, mas volvió a caer por que uno de ellos le puso el mango de un paraguas en el tobillo. Los niños siguieron riendo._

_-No pareces humano, ¡más pareces el hijo de un demonio! Además, a los profes les das miedo._

_Una niña entró a la escena._

_-¡Maestra, Mark está volviendo a hacer de las suyas!-acusó._

_-¡Mierda, larguémonos de aquí!-Mark huyó del salón de clases, junto a sus secuaces._

_-¡Molestar a los demás esde lo peor!-les gritó con enojo. Fue a socorrer al , ¿estás bien?-el niño se levntó en silencio-. Mira, tu mochila está empapada en leche...Esto es terrible._

_-Todos los niños de aquí son miserables-espetó con mirada perdida._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Cuando eres miserable, necesitas a alguien más miserable que tú-recogió su mochila y fue a los baños._

_-¡Ah, espérame!-le siguió._

* * *

><p><em>-Estará bien en cuanto se seque-dijo mientras exprimía un paño y luego limpiaba el maletín con esmero-. Oye..., ya que te gusta estar solo, si hay algún problema, no dudes en decírmelo. Estoy segura que después te sentirás mejor.<em>

_Kyle descendió la mirada, apenado._

* * *

><p><em>Por la noche fue a visitar al perrito. Le entregó un pedazo de pan, se notaba por su apariencia y por la avidez con la que masticaba, que estaba hambriento.<em>

_-SI no estuvieras aquí...-confesó, sonriendo con tristeza-. No podría soportarlo. Perdón, no tengo nada más para darte de comer...-de disculpó con el can que demandaba alimento con la mirada. Su estómago gruñó-. SUpongo que la mitad de mi almuerzo no fue suficiente...-señaló el orfanato-. Aunque tengas mucha hambre nunca vayas allí, te molestarán a ti también. Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte...-suspiró-. Podría protegerte._

* * *

><p><em>SI tan sólo fuera más fuerte... pensaba mientras se sentía perdido, en un vacío oscuro. Contempló las palmas de sus manos y las extendió. Se dejó llevar por la sensación de alcanzar una luz en toda esa obscuridad...Y unos brazos transparentes se desplegaron hacia arriba.<em>

_Despertó en ese momento. Una pesadilla, creyó mientras respiraba entrecortadamente producto del miedo. Y de repente, sintió que algo estaba en su espalda, y que quería salir. Luego, notó que habían huellas de manos en la madera de la cama de arriba. En toda la habitación estaban esa huellas profundas con forma de manos._

* * *

><p><em>Dudaba si decirle algo a la niña, llamada Rebecca, la cual estaba sentada en la mesa y muy concentrada en su libro.<em>

_-Dime-le dijo sin despegar los ojos de la página._

_-Hay algo que tengo que decirte..._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Encontraste un perro?-exclamó, entusiasmada. El bermejo le chistó-. AH, perdón-se cubrió la boca con las manos-. SIi Mark y los demás se enteran lo fastidiarán, ¿no? No te preocupes, no diré nada. Te daré algo de mi almuerzo tabién, siempre tengo sobras.<em>

* * *

><p><em>-Ah, es muy lindo...-opinó mientras el cachorrito marrón comía lo que había en el suelo.<em>

_-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie-suplicó el colorado._

_-Sí, no lo haré, no te preocupes..._

* * *

><p><em>-Oye cuernos-la voz fastidiosa de Mark volvió a llamarle-. Vaya que eres mentiroso. Incluso sin ser humano.<em>

_EL gemido del perrito le alertó, uno de ellos lo sujetaba del pellejo. Kyle se levantó al instante. Fue en su ayuda, pero uno de ellos lo agarró por detrás y lo sostuvo._

_No importaba cuanto suplicara, por primera vez, suplicándole a esos bastardos, que le soltaran, que no le hicieran daño..._

_Y no sirvió, uno lo pateó contra la pared, luego Mark vio el jarrón que reposaba en la mesa, tuvo la idea de golpearlo, mientras el otro le sujetaba..._

_Y a pesar de que no podía verlo, los gemidos del perro eran insoportables, una verdadera tortura. Luego, hubo un breve silencio y ya no se oyó al perro, sólo pudo notar un charco de sangre..._

_Luego llegó Rebecca y se disculpó, alegó que no sabía que eso pudiera ocurrir..._

_Los niños rieron, Rebecca se cubrió el rostro, parecía que iba a romper en llanto, pero... Kyle vio que sonreía, y reía levemente._

_Traidora..._

_Lo único que lamantaban esos hijos de puta era que el perro se hubiera muerto muy pronto..._

_Y lo supo. SI eres miserable, necesitas a alguien más miserable que tú. Y ellos, eran los seres más miserables de la historia._

_-Los únicos que no son humanos... Los únicos que no son humanos-murmuró débilmente, mientras sentía que algo emergía de su espalda-...¡SON USTEDES!_

_Y splat. El niño que lo mantenía sujeto explotó, manchando las paredes con sangre. Luego siguieron los otros._

* * *

><p><em>-Lo lamento...-se disculpó en frente del pequeño sepulcro que le había hecho al cachorro, con siento mucho...-gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus níveas mejillas-. Es mi culpa...por ser diferente a los demás... ¿por qué tuvo que suceder?-agarró sus cuernos, intentando arrancárselos.<em>

_Y se escuchó una melodía. Una caja musical que era sostenida por un niño de ojos azules y cabello negro como la noche. Sus miradas se encontraron._

**_FIN del Capítulo_**

**LO sé, querrán matarme por lo del perro DX yo odié a esos grandísimos hijos de puta, que bien que Kyle los hizo mierda T_T Buaaa aún me traumo por eso, agarré a mi perrita y la abracé cuando vi esa parte, me di cuenta de lo mucho que la quiero...**

**Comenten, no lo olviden, y los niños Mark y Rebecca son los Cotswolds, (recuerdan a esa perra que besó a Kyle antes que yo y Stan?), jujuju, al menos ya obtuve venganza.**

**Bye! Ya estamos cerca del final.**


	9. Mentiroso

**Hola a toditas! Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por subir este capítulo y he aquí el monstruo que he creado XD pero bien, me ha ido como la mierda en esta semana y no pienso dejarles sin su fic. Y aquí respondo a los anteriores reviews:**

**Livie-everything: ¡YO TE MATO! ¡¿TIENES UNA PUTA IDEA DE LA ANSIEDAD QUE ME CAUSASTE? ¡ME ENCABRONÉ COMO NUNCA PORQUE SÓLO HABÍA RECIBIDO DOS REVIEW en el cap anterior! ¡YO YA HABÍA CREÍDO QUE ABANDONASTE EL FIC PORQUE NO HABÍA MUCHO STYLE Y YA IBA A IR A TU CASA A APUÑALARTE CON UN PLÁTANO!*saca una motosierra* Oh, un segundo... *lee el resto del review* Je je... ^_^U buéh...*lanza la motosierra por la ventana y le cae a un gato* Tu tardanza es perdonada pero sólo porque si me tardo en dejar review en algún fic tuyo también pediría perdón XD *YAO MING FACE* ¡aún así, gracias! *se retira aún con rostro de yao ming***

**Advertencia: Todo lo anterior, ya saben ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: ¿Tengo que poner esto? Ah, vamos, es más que obvio siendo este un sitio de fanfics que nada me pertenece DX...**

**Se le dedica el capítulo a aquellas personas que como yo, están indignadas con lo sucedido en el estadio monumental, en el clásico U-Alianza Lima, donde murió un aliancista de manera absurda, siendo lanzado del palco 130 después de defender a unos niños de unos desadaptados sociales que venían de las mejores familias, para colmo, y eran personas ya mayores, entre treinta y cuarenta años, los cuales le han segado la vida a un muchacho que no era barrista, era un simple aficionado que quería ALENTAR al equipo que adoraba, NO a joder el espectáculo deportivo con violencia como hicieron los 'barra brava' de Universitario. NO a convertir en un infierno el Estadio Monumental ni embarrar el buen nombre que tenía este deporte. Que Dios tenga en su gloria a Walter Oyarce y se haga justicia pronto, aunque el poder judicial del Perú es bien jodido en estos temas y deja libre a cualquier hijito de papá con plata e influencias. T_T**

**Elfen Park Capítulo 9: Pelea contra la nada**

El muchacho pelinegro aún sostenía la cajita musical en una de sus manos, y la melodía seguía sonando. Kyle le dedicó una mirada asesina, mientras que el azabache lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Esto...-colocó su mano libre encima de la tapa-. Lo has estado viendo un largo rato-afirmó, cerrando la cajita y deteniendo la canción.

-Es que yo...-articuló el pelirrojo ceñudo, con sus mejillas ahora del mismo tono que su cabello rizado, esquivando la mirada del ojiazul-. Es una melodía muy bonita-admitió con su orgullo herido.

-¿En serio?-se entusiasmó el niño, pero inmediatamente se fijó en las protuberancias óseas de la cabeza del bermejo-... ¿Son de verdad? Parecen cuernos...

-¿No te gustan estas cosas que crecen en mi cabeza?-aún con su entrecejo fruncido, Kyle colocó sus níveas manos en los cuernos, escondiéndolos a duras penas.

-Esto...

Kyle apretó los dientes, enfurecido. Ya se imaginaba lo que diría... "Son tan molestos...", pensó, desplegando sus recién estrenados vectores.

-¡Son geniales!-exclamó el pelinegro agarrándolo por los hombros, con sus ojos brillando a más no poder y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kyle se sonrojó aún más. Pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño, en un arrebato de orgullo. Stan seguía sonriendo y sujetándolo de los hombros-. ¡Qué no daría yo por tener algo así, una vez intenté introducir mi cabeza en el microondas para obtener cuernos y mi mamá me castigó un mes!-comentó su travesura.

Kyle lo empujó, alejándolo.

-Por estas cosas mi vida ha sido un infierno.

-No comprendo...-Stan hizo un puchero-. Pero aún así yo creo que son lo máximo. De verdad, no miento...

Kyle le dio la esalda y se alejó algunos pasos, dirigiéndose a la pequeña tumba del perro.

-Ellos me fastidian-explicó mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Oye, sé mi amigo!-pidió en un grito. Kyle se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta. Stan supo que había captado su atención y bajó el tono de su voz-. Estoy en casa de unos parientes y me marcharé pronto, pero... ¡podemos jugar un rato!

_"Si algo te molesta, puedes decírmelo. Estoy segura que te sentirás mejor después"_

_Eso era una jodida mentira. Kyle le habia creído y lo único que obtuvo fue sentirse mucho peor, gracias a esa traidora que sólo ayudo a que su único amigo muriera de una manera salvaje._

Kyle sintió que sus ojos se empapaban.

-Tienes que estar de coña...-espetó con voz ronca, apretando los puños.

-Eh, ¿por qué?-expresó confundido.

-Porque odio a la gente como tú-contestó girando su cabeza y contemplándolo con desprecio. Dicho esto, se retiró. Marsh le observó con preocupación.

-Gente como yo...-repitió-. ¡Ah, espera! ¡Mi nombre es Stan! ¡Te espero aquí mañana a esta hora! ¡Ven, por favor! ¡Es una promesa!

* * *

><p><em>-No hay pistas sobre la muerte de los niños esta mañana-<em>decía la bella conductora del programa noticioso de la mañana, a través del televisor, el cuál era el único medio que proporcionaba una tenue luz en la habitación y además, le daba una 'compañía' al pelirrojo que se daba una ducha a pocos metros de allí.

_-La investigación continúa, todavía se desconoce si hay algún niño involucrado. La policía continúa en su búsqueda de..._

Kyle apagó el aparato usando el mando a distancia. A continuación, procedió a secarse el cabello con la úncia toalla que tenía, la cual reposaba en su cabeza. No le importaba estar desnudo en ese lugar pues...

...Ya no había nadie con vida en ese lugar. Y que él supiera, nadie sobrevive sin cabeza.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador en busca de algo delicioso.

* * *

><p>Se sintió idiota. Ya llevaba quién sabe cuántos minutos esperando en ese mismo sitio. Debió esperárselo... Stan era humano, después de todo.<p>

_"Te espero aquí mañana a esta hora!"_

Sintió un ruido y comprobó que era sólo una ardilla. Se volvió a decepcionar. Inmediatamente se odió por eso. ¿Por qué le estaba esperando? ¿Por qué le había hecho caso?, eran preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente así como lo hacía la sangre en sus mejillas.

-Yo... sólo quería estar contigo-confesó, frunciendo el entrecejo con disgusto.

Escuchó una voz y unos murmullos lejanos y se apresuró a esconderse detrás del árbol donde reposaba la tumba del can.

-Fue toda una masacre...-comentaba el sargento Yates a su compañero mientras exploraban el lugar con linternas-. Les cortaron el cuello de la misma manera... definitivamente es un demonio asesino. La gente está completamente asustada... Y nosotros aquí, perdiendo el tiempo buscando a un puto niño perdido...

De pronto se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el otro policía. Kyle desplegó sus vectores, preparado para atacar cuando fuera necesario.

-Está lloviendo-respondió el otro más calmado. Kyle devolvió su brazo invisible. Ambos policías optaron por volver a la estación debido al clima.

Kyle se quedó allí, abrazando sus piernas para mantener el calor, en frente del sepulcro improvisado.

-Lo sabía, no ha venido...-lamentó hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas-. No tengo a dónde ir...

De improvisto, sintió que algo se depositaba en su cabeza con delicadeza y dulzura.

-Aquí tienes-la voz de Stan apareció, junto con el chico. Le acababa de colocar una ushanka verde. Los ojos verdes de Kyle demandaban una explicación-. Si no te gustan, escóndelos-contestó con simpleza.

-Esa herida...-señaló el pelirrojo observando preocupado la rodilla sangrante de Stanley.

-Ah, es sólo un rasguño que me hice al escaparme de casa...

-¿Te escapaste?

-Me caí de árbol al bajar del segundo piso. Mi padre no me dejaba ir. Dice que hay un asesino suelto y que es justo el momento de pasar más tiempo en familia... ¡lo hubieras tenido que ver! ¡Me avergonzó como la puta madre, consiguió una videocámara y ahora no deja de grabarnos como la última vez!

El semblante del bermejo se afligió. Qué ironía... él era el asesino...

* * *

><p>Ambos se refugiaron debajo de una paqueña abertura que había no muy lejos de allí, la cual proporcionaba lo suficiente para mantenerlos secos.<p>

-Joder, cómo llueve...-comentó Stan, quejándose del terco aguacero que seguía cayendo-. Por cierto... ¿qué hacías allí?

-Nada, estaba porque sí...

-Ya veo...-bajó la mirada.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué me pediste...?

-¿Pedir qué?

-Bueno, pedirme que sea tu amigo...-expresó sonrojado. Stan cogió el morral beige que tenía y se lo colocó en el regazo. Dea llí sacó un cuaderno y le mostró el contenido. Era un bello paisaje de la montaña.

-Me gusta dibujar. Ayer subí a la montaña a dibujarla-explicó, sonriendo levemente-. Y tu estabas allí... algo triste.

-No necesito tu compasión-replicó esquivando su mirada.

-Y esto-sacó del morral la caja musical y la abrió, liberando la melodía-. Me gustó mucho esta canción... y me alegré muchísimo.

El sonrojo en Kyle se incrementó. Stan depositó la cajita en el suelo y ambos fueron acompañados por la melodía, la cual se hacía notar en medio de la lluvia.

-Hace frío, ¿verdad?

-Sí-asintió el colorado débilmente. Stan se le acercó hasta quedar juntos-. Pero qué...-intentó alejarse, sonrojado por el contacto, pero no lo hizo. Stan le daba un calor acogedor...

-Así hará menos frío. Podríamos coger un resfriado, y no quiero imaginar lo que mi padre diría...-tembló un poco al recordar que la última vez que se enfermó su padre no sólo lo usó como excusa para no trabajar sino que se la pasó en el sótano "buscando una 'cura' para el resfriado de Stan en la computadora". Aunque Stan ya podía creer a ciencia cierta de que lo que hacía su padre en el ordenador era ver perversiones japonesas por internet. Pero para hacer sentir cómodo a Kyle, le sonrió amablemente.

Broflovski, sonrojado, se acurrucó un poco más y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias por eso-susurró.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche y la lluvia había parado.<p>

-¿Te gustaría que jugáramos otra vez?-preguntó antes de irse.

-Sí-asintió gustoso y con un leve rojo en sus pómulos, que se producía al hablar con el ojiazul. Marsh sonrió con cordialidad, acordando que vendría al día siguiente.

Stan se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo de allí.

-Hey, tú eres...

Esa voz adulta y desconocida lo obligó a darse media vuelta y encontrar a dos policías con sus bicicletas en mano.

-No deberías estar solo a estar horas.

-Sí, ¿no te dijeron que no podías salir?-cuestionó el oficial.

-Es peligroso, regresa-recomendó el otro poli. Kyle asintió y corrió unas cuantas cuadras, deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento.

Levantó la cabeza y divisó una enorme casa, con las luces encendidas. Y también unas risas.

-¡Maeko, eres una idiota!

-¡Cállate, hermano!

-Mamá, ¿está lista la cena?

-Espera un poco, papá no ha venido aún.

Kyle frunció el entrecejo paulatinamente. Se sintió ofendido por la felicidad de esa familia.

* * *

><p>-¡He vuelto!-un hombre pelinegro deslizó la puerta. No hubo respuesta y su semblante cambió a uno confundido-. ¿Hay alguien?<p>

En eso, en la oscuridad apareció un niño que no era muy visible debido a lo oscuro.

-Cariño, ¿eres tú?-intentó adivinar, ahora sonriendo con alivio-. ¿Maeko? ¿Qué pasa con la luz?

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir decapitado.

-Eso hará que se callen de momento-murmuró el diclonius.

* * *

><p>-Han pasado tres días...-murmuró con tristeza el pelirrojo, junto al mismo árbol-. Supongo que no volverá...<p>

En eso escuchó un murmullo, y logró ver a Stanley. Una sonrisa se formó en su níveo rostro.

-¡¿Me esperabas?-gritó con entusiasmo el pelinegro. Kyle se sonrojó al instante.

-Eh, eh... yo no...-intentó defenderse, siendo inútil. Le dio la espalda.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí-le dijo apenas quedó detrás suyo-. He venido a decirte adiós.

-Ya veo...-Kyle apretó los uños con tal fuerza que sentía que sangraban.

-Por eso... será mejor que juguemos todo el día.

-¿Jugar?-ahora más calmado, volteó a verle.

* * *

><p>Ambos niños estaban sentados en el último asiento del autobús, y eran los únicos pasajeros.<p>

-¿No has ido nunca al zoológico?

-¿Es divertido ver a un animal?

-Lo es. Hay muchos animales extraños-sonrió-. Me gustan mucho esos animales.

_"... No pareces humano!"_

-Zoológicos y cosas así... no me interesan-frunció el ceño.

* * *

><p>-Wooow-exclamó un entusiasmado bermejo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ojos brillantes y el tono que haría cualquiera al ver algo adorable-. ¿Qué es eso? ¡Es grande, grande, grande!¡Es enorme! <strong>(NA: no malpensar ¬¬)-**el elefante barritó, provocando que Kyle soltara un 'Yujúuu'.

El niño recordó que no estaba sólo, y lentamente giró su cabeza y enocntró a un sonriente Stanley.

* * *

><p>-No es que me guste... sólo me sorprendió-se defendió como pudo, aún ruborizado mientras los dos caminaban por el resto del zoológico. Se encontró una jirafa en frente-. ¡GUAU! ¿Qué es eso? ¡SU cuello es enorme!-corrió inmediatamente hacia el animal.<p>

-ES la primera vez que veo a alguien emocionarse tanto por una jirafa-expresó el azabache con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su frente.

* * *

><p>-Toma-le ofreció un raspado. El pelirrojo lo agarró-. No te preocupes, mi papá me dio mucho dinero.<p>

-Está delicioso-opinó después de dirigirle una mirada suspicaz al alimento y al final optar por probar un poco. Se sonrojó furiosamente cuando vio que Stan sonreía con satisfacción-. Pero... está muy frío.

-Típico, es hielo.

Ambos terminaron de comer y fueron a botar los envases a un reciclador cercano **(N/A: Aprendan, niños, no hay que tirar basura donde sea).**

-¿Damos otra vuelta?-sugirió Marsh, agarrándolo de la mano y provocando otro de los infinitos sonrojos de Kyle en ese día. El colorado asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos empezaron a caminar.

Kyle notó que Marsh aún no soltaba su mano, y al poco tiempo sujetó el enlace con su otra mano, obligándolo a detenerse.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?-quiso saber Stanley.

-¿A qué hora te vas mañana?-tembló.

-Por la tarde, creo... después de ir al festival con una amiga, volveré a South Park por la tarde.

-Ya veo-Kyle soltó su mano, dejando caer las suyas a ambos de sus lados.

* * *

><p>-¿A dónde iremos ahora?-se preguntó el chico mientras observaba el gran mapa que había del parque en un panel. Kyle se protegía del sol debajo de un árbol que había detrás-. No entiendo el japonés aún...<p>

-Ha habido otro asesinato-comentó una mujer que merendabe en un puesto cercano-. Ya van tres, ¿no? Eso me da miedo...

-¿Qué coño hará la policía?-se quejó el dueño del puesto de comida con hastío.

"La verdad...", pensó el ojiverde, mordiéndose la punta de su dedo pulgar. "Necesito matar a alguien más y esconderme"

"¡¿Matar?", sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera, horrorizados. "¿He dicho matar? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué debo matar?"

Se sintió de pronto en otro sitio, repleto de un fondo negro y maniquíes aterradores.

**-Porque te gusta matar gente-**respondió alguien más. Eso le aterró. Era su misma voz.

"Mientes!"

**-Si no los matas, algún día ellos lo harán-**contestó buscando darse lógica.

"Pero no hay razón para matar a esa personas..."

**-Deberías entenderlo ya... has nacido para matar humanos.**

-¡CÁLLATE!-gritó, agarrándose las sienes y volviendo a la realidad. Vio que Stan estaba a su costado, observándole con preocupación-. Ah, no pasa nada...-trató de calmarlo-. Hace mucho calor y estoy algo cansado, así que...-se explicó evitando sus azules ojos.

-Busquemos un lugar más fresco-sugirió el otro, sonriéndole. Kyle le dirigió una mirada confundida.

* * *

><p>-Guau, ¡el agua es genial!-exclamó el pelirrojo mientras sumergía sus pies en el estanque de unos veinticinco centímetros de profundidad. Stan le imitó.<p>

-Oye-le llamó el azabache, Kyle se giró a ver y recibió una ráfaga de agua en el rostro-. Tienes algo en la cara-comentó señalnándole y empezando a reír con energía.

-Jaja...-se rió el atacado con sarcasmo, y a continuación se vengó empujándolo, provocando que Stan cayera al agua y se empapara por completo. Kyle rió con orgullo-. ¿Se ha quitado?

Stan frunció el ceño, se incorporó y también lo tumbó.

-¿Pero qué...?

-La venganza-respondió el moreno.

-¡Pero si tú empezaste!-le gritó y le dio una patada al agua, volviéndole a mojar. Ambos empezaron a dar chapoteos en el agua, buscando mojar al adversario.

* * *

><p>LA ropa de ambos niños reposaba en una roca. Sus propietarios se hallaban no muy lejos, desnudos y dándose la espalda, sentados.<p>

-No podremos subir al autobús con la ropa mojada-lamentó el pelinegro.

-Bueno... supongo que el día ha acabado...-expresó con tristeza, alzando la mirada. Stan asintió. Kyle se abrazó más, reposando su cabeza en sus rodillas-. Stan...

El aludido se giró, y divisó que Kyle se había dado media vuelta. Avergonzado, volvió a su misma posición.

-Hasta este momento de mi vida...-empezó el niño de ojos verdes-...Hoy ha sido... en el que más me he divertido.

-Exageras-regañó el ojiazul.

-Nunca olvidaré este día-prometió, reposando su frente en el hombro de Marsh. El niño ni se inmutó, es más, recibió el contacto con agrado.

* * *

><p>-Stan...-llamó el ojiverde, ya ambos niños estaban en el bus, otra vez en el último asiento y siendo los únicos pasajeros-. El festival de mañana...<p>

-Sí...

-¿Podría ir contigo...?-cuestionó, bajando la mirada avergonzado.

-Lo siento... pero le prometí a un amiga ir con ella mañana.

-Ya veo... supongo que no se puede hacer nada.

-Perdona, si no fuera por esa promesa, entonces...

-No te preocupes. Tu amiga... ¿No estás enamorado de...?

El autobús tuvo una turbulencia **(N/A: Lo sé, tipo avión) **y Kyle casi cae al suelo, de no ser que Marsh le sujetó por detrás. El bermejo se sonrojó por enésima vez en ese día. Nunca nadie lo había tocado así...

-¿EStás bien?-preguntó el muchacho, mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Sí...

-¿Qué estabas diciendo?

-Nada.

**"Seguro que irá al festival con su novia...**" la voz volvió. "**Eso será doloroso, triste..."**

-Deja de decir eso-respondió algo inseguro.

**"Si quieres ocultar esos sentimientos, sólo tienes que matar"**

-¡NO lo haré!

**"Si lo matas ahora no tendrás que soportar esos sentimientos. ¿Acaso no es sencillo de entender?"**

-¡BASTA! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?

**"Deberías saberlo"**

-Due...le.

Kyle abrió los ojos y contempló con horror que sus manos apretaban el cuello de Stan. Lo soltó al instante.

-Perdón... ¿estás bien?

-Me asustaste-el azabache se incorporó, sentándose-. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Kyle inmediatamente se cubrió el rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

-Stan... Tengo algo que pedirte. Si alguna vez... matase a mucha gente, entonces...

-¿De qué carajo hablas?

-Stan, entonces, deberías matarme-se retiró las manos y lo observó con ojos llorosos-. No es nada-dij antes de volver a cubrirse el rostro.

* * *

><p>-Me gusta observar el mar desde aquí-confesó el moreno. Era la puesta de sol y ambos chicos estaban en la cima de unas escaleras cuyo final llevaba a la playa de Kamakura.<p>

-Gracias por todo-susurró, cabizbajo.

-De nada... me divertí mucho, en realidad. Kyle le sonrió con tristeza y también se concentró en el paisaje, quedando maravillado.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche.<p>

-Bueno, entonces...-intentó despedirse el pelinegro.

-Sí.

-Pienso volver el año que viene, así que podríamos juntarnos de nuevo.

-Oye Stan...

-¿Qué?

Tragó saliva y sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en sus cachetes. Era ahora o nunca.

-Tu amiga... ¿no es tu novia ni te gusta, verdad?

Stan no supo qué decir. Wendy HABÍA sido su novia, pero no podía negar que aún le gustaba un poco.

-No es mi novia. Y tampoco me gusta-mintió. Kyle le observó esperanzado.

-Ya veo-sonrió, con ojos brillantes-. M-mañana... iré a verte a la estación por la noche.

-¿Eh?

-Nos vemos-dicho esto, se fue corriendo y dejando al pelinegro con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p>-De ahora en adelante no creo que mis sentimientos estén sólo contigo...-le explicó a la tumba del perro, creyendo de que él le escucharía desde donde fuera que estuviera el can.<p>

* * *

><p>El festival llegó. Las calles destinadas para la celebreción brillaban con las lámparas de papel y la gente paseaba de puesto en puesto, alegres.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Pero... si lo veo hoy... le diré a Stan...-<em>sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas que nunca-. _Mis verdaderos sentimientos..._

* * *

><p>-¡No, no, no! ¡No, tonta, aquí no!-el grito de Stanley le avisó que aún seguía en el mundo real. Al azabache lo abrazaba una niña de pelo negro como el grafito.<p>

-¡Pero no quiero que te vayas!-replicó esta, soltándole.

-Tonta, ya no eres una niña...-le consolaba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Por qué...?-alcanzó a decir con la voz rota el pelirrojo.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota!-le gritó un hombre corpulento después de empujarlo al piso.

-Ya veo... Stan ya tiene alguien que le gusta...-gimió.

-Así es-respondió el pelinegro, pero ambos estaban en un fondo negro-. De ningún modo me gustaría un chico, y menos uno con cuernos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué...?

-Ya te he dicho que me gusta observar animales extraños.

Kyle comenzó a llorar, pero en eso sintió que algo goteaba. Sangre. Sangre que no era suya.

-Oye-el decapitado cuerpo de Mark se le acercó, con las manos en las caderas-. No eres humano. Este mundo es para los humanos.

Kyle retrocedió, aún agazapado, e intentó cerrar los ojos y convencerse que lo estaba imaginando. Un bulto cayó del cielo y el pelirrojo comprobó con terror que se trataba de su perrito, ya muerto y ensangrentado.

-Eres un estúpido por confiar en los humanos sin ser uno de ellos-Rebecca se le apareció, con un ojo faltante.

-No... no lo soporto-Kyle no dejaba de temblar, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder-. Amigos o un lugar dónde estar... ¡Yo no tengo nada de eso! ¡Nada, nada!

Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y no tardó en vomitar. Luego, una caricia reconfortante en su hombro, él se giró a ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con un niño cuyo rostro estaba completamente cubierto de vendas, a excepción de un verde ojo que le miraba con aprensión. El bermejo retrocedió, alejándose del extraño.

**"Tienes que entender... que este mundo no es para mí"**, el extraño se puso en cuclillas.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-interrogó con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes.

**"Muy fácil..."**. El extraño se retiró las vendas de su rostro y dejó a la vista que era el mismo de Kyle. **"Convierte este mundo... en mi mundo. Porque tengo el poder para hacerlo"**. Le ofreció la mano. **"Presunción, descuido, desprecio... A este paso tendrás la muerte de un perro, o..."**

-¿Qué le pasa a este crío?-exclamaba el mismo hombre que le aventó al suelo, pero con la única diferencia de que ahora estaba ebrio.

-¿Qué le sucede a este niño?-preguntó otra señora, confundida.

-Ha estado en el suelo murmurando cosas desde que se cayó-contestó la mujer que había a su costado, pero con una expresión de hastío.

**"Debes crear tu propio mundo"**. Su reflejo le sonrió con sadismo. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las pálidas mejillas del pelirrojo.

"Stan...", gimió, sabiendo que no quería hacerle daño.

-¡Muévete, imbécil!-le gritó el hombre borracho al niño que ahora se levantaba del suelo. A continuación, éste se retiró la ushanka y dejó a la vista ambos cuernos-. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

"Adiós. Me gustas de verdad...". Dicho esto, le dio la mano a la figura que tenía en frente.

Las personas que se ubicaban alrededor suyo a un rango de dos metros fueron cortadas a la mitad, provocando gritos aterrados en la multitud. Siguió caminando, ignoraba los gritos de la gente que corría a todas partes, buscando refugio o a la policía.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-una mujer joven que vestía un kimono le miró preocupada-. Estás cubierto de sangre...

La mujer fue decapitada sin piedad.

-Los destrozaré. A cada uno de ustedes.

La única testigo de ese acto fue una niña de dieciséis años y cabello castaño.

* * *

><p>Estación de Tren de Kamakura.<p>

-¡Se los digo, no miento! ¡Había una niña con cuernos y después mucha gente cayó!-le explicaba la misma chica a su padre, atropellando las palabras. Wendy también lucía asustada.

En lo alto del edificio contrario, el diclonius lo observaba todo.

-Mentiroso.

* * *

><p>Los verdes ojos de Kyle se abrieron de súbito. Aún reposaba en la cama de esa posada y en frente suyo estaban Wendy y Stanley.<p>

-Sabes prepararlo, ¿no?-le decía la morena a Marsh, sujetándose las caderas-. ¡NO puedo creerlo! ¡Es muy fácil, sabes, cualquiera puede hacerlo!-regañó.

* * *

><p>-No hay du-duda, ugh. Es Kyle, ¡Qué presión!-tiritaba un tembloroso rubio en las afueras de la posada, acompañado por Butters y Wanta.<p>

-Pero de verdad estás... Nyuu...

-Esto es raro, ngh-frunció el ceño-. Está mu-muy tranquilo. A-acaso, ellos...

-¡No puede ser posible!-reclamó horrorizado por la idea-. ¡Nyuu, no...!-se dispuso a entrar, pero la puerta se deslizó y dejó ver al diclonius, el cual lucía una leve sonrisa. Al alzar el rostro se comprobaba su mirada ausente de brillo.

-Ló sa-sabía... ¡Eres tú!

Ambos seres con cuernos se miraron con odio, preparándose para lo que siguiera.

_**Fin del capítulo**_

**Hello, sí, ya sé... no es necesario que me lo digan, pero no tengo facebook para comentar sobre esa tragedia U_U pero tenía que decirlo de alguna manera, ni que fuera un monstruo insensible...**

**Ted: Lo eres por dejar el capítulo en esa parte.**

**Klaus: Cierra el pico, Tedo-chan.**

**No olviden dejar review, si es que no son peruanas recomiendo que investiguen un poco la muerte de Walter Oyarce, ya sabrán ustedes, y mándenle un saludo al cielo T_T, se los agradeceré. Gracias también por llegar hasta el final, y por perdonar esta tardanza que me trae la tarea y actividades escolares, y a aquellos que ven la historia anónimamente.**

**Ah, y Livie-Everithing, perdona si fui un poco dura contigo, U_U es que de veras, me diste una gran depresión... y además soy demasiado tsundere en esos temas XD**

**Bye, bye!**


	10. El bebé

**Hello my friends! Buenas, aquí como siempre les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Elfen Park. Les agradezco por sus reviews a todas y les deseo una buena lectura.**

**Elfen Park**

**Capítulo 10: El bebé**

Tweek esperaba expectante al diclonius pelirrojo de expresión vacía. Se imaginaba lo que era capaz de hacer, por lo que no bajaba la guardia, en especial con Butters.

-Esto... Nyu...-Butters intentó apaciguarlo, pero fue golpeado por un vector y arrojado al suelo.

-¡No lastimes a Butters!-exclamó el otro rubio. Kyle sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Aún quieres pelear contra mí?-Tweek abrió los ojos sobremanera-. Aún sabiendo que no tienes oportunidad...-le provocó, Tweek frunció el ceño y se lanzó contra él, ignorando los llamados de Stotch.

* * *

><p>Stan se hallaba cortando con un cuchillo unos cebollines. Wendy revisaba en unas estanterías en busca de algo para la sopa.<p>

-¡Ay!

-¿Qué sucede?-Wendy se le acercó. Stan le enseñó su dedo índice, con un corte que emanaba sangre.

-No es nada grave...

-Imbécil, claro que lo es. Tienes que ponerte una bandita. Por Dios, ni siquiera por Nyuu puedes cortar bien los cebollines-Marhs se sonrojó. ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

-Lo lamento.

-Quédate aquí, por favor-Wendy le soltó el dedo y salió de la cocina.

-Por eso dije que no podía hacerlo-suspiró examinándose la herida-. Un segundo, ¿qué?-exclamó al oír un fuerte crujido.

* * *

><p>Kyle tembló y su espalda se deslizó por la pared que había amortiguado el golpe. Tweek se hallaba en frente suyo, vigilándole.<p>

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-susurró levantando un poco el rostro. Poco a poco se incorporó, Tweek dio un paso atrás, ubicándose en frente de Butters, el cual se había acercado a la escena-. ¿De verdad piensas matarme cuando eso es lo mejor que tienes?-Desplegó sus vectores.

-¡Quédate allí!-le ordenó a Leopold mientras corría hacia su adversario. Se libró de las prótesis en sus brazos, dejando libres dos de sus vectores, y se dispuso a atacar también.

* * *

><p>Wendy se dirigió con un botiquín hacia la cocina, pasando por la habitación donde se supone debería estar Nyuu. Dio un pequeño vistazo y vio que Nyu no estaba.<p>

-¡Hey, Stan! ¡Nyu no está aquí!

-¡¿Qué?-se alarmó el pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Butters tenía las ropas de su espalda rasgadas en una equis. Abrazaba a Nyu.<p>

-Uh, e-estuvo muy cerca...-se alivió el silpelit al ver que no había daño mayor en el chico.

-¿Qué haces?-incluso Kyle se veía confundido.

-Nyuu, ¿de veras estás haciendo esto a propósito?-levantó la vista para confrontar a la cara a Kyle. El bermejo lo contempló un momento, y luego lo apartó suavemente a un lado.

-Aún no hemos terminado de pelear-comenzó a dar pasos hacia el rubio silpelit.

-Tienes razón-apoyó Tweek. Butters volvió a ponerse en frente, cogiéndolo de los hombros.

-¡Nyuu, ya detente!-suplicó con un nudo en la garganta.

_"¡Ya detente!" un niño de ojos azules y cabello azabache rogaba con lágrimas desbordantes._

Kyle se agarró las sienes y cayó al piso, adolorido.

-¿Nyu?-Stotch, preocupado, se le acercó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Nyu!-Stan y Wendy corrieron hacia ellos-. ¿Qué carajo están haciendo aquí afuera?-Stanley tocó el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Stan...-murmuró Nyuu, girándose y con lágrimas en su bellos ojos verdes.

-La fiebre aún no baja...-advirtió el joven pelinegro. Sin previo aviso Kyle lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Stan!-exclamó llorando-. ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas! ¡Stan! ¡Stan...!-sollozó, el azabache correspondió el abrazo. Wendy se dio cuenta de que Nyuu supo imitarle esa frase. Los habría escuchado... Qué vergüenza, pensó.

-Oye, creo que deerías ponértelos antes de que se den cuenta...-comentó Butters, alcanzándole las prótesis.

-Él ya no es Kyle...-murmuró, mientras observaba al pelirrojo llorón.

-¿Uh?

* * *

><p>Wendy le sirvió un bowl de arroz al silpelit. Lo cinco se hallaban sentados en la mesa.<p>

-Todo lo que tenemos es arroz, pero...

Tweak simplemente contemplaba con el ceño fruncido al plato de comida y sus puños apoyados en el regazo.

-Vamos, no has comido en un buen tiempo, ¿no?-apremió Wendy.

-¡Nyu!-el ojiverde empezó a comer con entusiasmo. Tweek se sonrojó levemente.

-Bu-Bueno... creo q-que sólo un poquito, ngh-cogió los palillos.

* * *

><p>Buttes terminó de ponerse el pijama, mientras la ropa rasgada reposaba en el suelo.<p>

_-¿Es tu amiga?-interrogó Wendy._

_-Sí, Tweek es mi amigo y no tiene un lugar a donde ir, como yo..._

_-Dejando eso, ¿por qué atacó a Nyuu de repente?-preguntó Marsh, cuyo brazo era abrazado cariñosamente por el pelirrojo aludido._

_-Pues, Tweek estaba hambriento e irritado, así que...-sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosa-. Cuando come es un buen chico-el silpelit rubio, el cual había estado cabizbajo todo el interrogatorio, también se sonrojó y le miró boquiabierto._

_-¡Oye!_

_-Bueno, nosotros ya estábamos a punto de cenar-le dio a Stanley una mirada significativa._

_-Pues... una persona más no es...-empezó, resignado._

_-¡T-Tweek! ¡Gah!-corrigió, obteniendo una cálida sonrisa de Stotch que provocó que simplemente permaneciera cabizbajo._

_-_Otro plato-pidió el silpelit. Butters sonrió al escuchar aquello. Todos en la mesa quedaron impresionados al ver la avidez con la que devoraba el platillo.

-Debió haber estado realmente hambriento-supuso Testaburger, observando a Marsh con ojos como platos.

-Así parece-respondió el otro, también sorprendido.

-Otro plato!-demandó el rubio, extendiendo su brazo con el platillo sujeto.

-Lo siento, ya no tenemos más-lamentó la pelinegra. Tweak cambió su semblante a uno decepcionado.

La puerta del comedor se deslizó y apareció Butters.

-Esto... en estos momentos Tweek no tiene un lugar a dónde ir... ¿Podría quedarse a dormir aquí esta noche?

-¿No tiene lugar a dónde ir?-repitió Stan, confundido.

-U-un humano con cuernos no tiene a dónde ir-gruñó el otro rubio, enojado.

-¿Qué hacemos?-le susurró Wendy.

-Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle...-contestó el moreno, también en un susurro-. Entonces...-sonrió-. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí con nosotros durante un tiempo?

-¡NO!-respondió, frunciendo el ceño y confundiendo a todos. Butters se le acercó.

-Tweek...-reprochó Stotch.

-¡Ustedes me han tratado como una mala persona!-replicó con un gesto de chico malcriado.

-¡Pero si tú fuiste el que atacó a Nyu!-Marsh colocó ambas manos en la mesa.

-¡Eso fue porque...!

-¡Nyu!-el colorado intervino, también extediendo el brazo y emulando el gesto que hacía Tweek al pedir más alimento, pero esta vez su pato estaba casi lleno. El rubio le observó con aflicción. Aquél pelirrojo se veía tan inocente e indefenso...

-¿Me lo das...?-preguntó.

-¡Nyu!-asintió sonriendo.

-Nyuu, tú...

-Butters dijo que Tweek se enojó porque estaba hambriento...-explicó Wendy, algo entusiasmada como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento científico.

-Pero Nyuu, tú tienes que comer-regañó el moreno, observando al diclonius.

Nyuu descendió el plato, con un rostro ahora triste.

-Yo no he tocado mi comida, ¿la quieres?-ofreció Testaburger, extendiéndole el plato. Tweek se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Perdón. M-me equivoqué, ugh, al a-atacarte tan de repente. Lo siento, gah-volvió a hacer una reverencia.

* * *

><p><em>Te haré pagar por tu desobediencia.<em>

Tucker apretó los dientes. Se encontraba sentado en su gran y oscura oficina.

_-¿Te quedarás aquí después de que te gradúes?_

_-sí, Damien, puedo continuar mi investigación al máximo si me quedo-respondió un joven Tucker, de 21. No usaba gafas y se veía más vital._

_-Quiero que no le digas a los demás de esto...-empezó Thorn, el cual estaba sentado en una banca, en frente suyo._

* * *

><p><em>-¿El instituto de investigación de tu padre?-repitió el azabache.<em>

_-Sí. Han estado trabajando en un proyecto de investigación súper secreto para el Gobierno. Parece que es altamente clasificado así que ellos solamente usarán a las personas en las que confían._

_-Súper secreto y clasificado... No quiero verme en vuelto en algo de esa magnitud._

_-Queremos a alguien como tú._

_-Lo siento, búsquense a alguien más, Damien._

_-Oye, Craig, ¿no quieres ver el comienzo de la nueva raza humana?_

_Craig detuvo su camino. Damien lo supo, lo había atrapado._

* * *

><p><em>-¡Es la policía! ¡Hemos Rodeado el área!-gritó un oficial con ayuda de un megáfono. Se hallaban alrededor de un edificio que servía de posada en cuya acera se ubicaba un triciclo con una cabeza cercenada en su canasto.<em>

_Los miembros del SWAT entraron, apuntando con sus armas._

_-¡No se muevan!_

_De la oscuridad surgió un niñito con un pijama amarillo y un sombrero del mismo color. El niño sollozaba sin parar._

_Uno de ellos dio permiso. El otro se agachó a la altura del infante._

_-Está bien, pequeño...-dijo con voz reconfortante-. ¿La persona mala aún sigue adentro?_

_El chico asintió, lloroso._

_Los del SWAT decidieron entrar al departamento._

_-¡Hay otra víctima aquí!_

_-¡¿Qué? No debería haber otra ruta de escape..._

_-¿En dónde está esa persona?-preguntó el agente que rodeaba al niño con sus brazos. El niño señaló el cuello del hombre y a continuación, fue decapitado._

_El otro agente notó esto y apuntó hacia él._

_El pelirrosa sonrió con sadismo. Se iba a divertir._

_Fuera del departamento se escucharon gritos y disparos._

_-Cuatro años antes, chicos con protuberancias en su área temporal nacieron en el mismo tiempo y área de la prefectura Kanagawa. Tratamos de averiguar lo que ellos son realmente, pero la cosa no es sencilla._

* * *

><p><em>-Ya no... ¡Verga!-un chico desnudo se encontraba encadenado a la pared. Un enorme dispositivo de metal descendió unos metros en la pared contraria. El pequeño rubio oscuro suplicaba en vano. En la pared contraria, también habia un muro de vidrio, debajo del dispositivo. Detrás del vidrio estaban varios científicos, entre ellos Tucker y Thorn.<em>

_-Hazlo-dio la orden Damien. Una bola de acero fue disparada a una gran velocidad, cayendo apenas a unos centímetros del cuello del silpelit, el cual había esquivado a duras penas el impacto._

_-270 joules, despejado._

_-Vamos a los 300 joules._

_Un láser rojo volvió a apuntar a la cabeza del rubio._

_-...No, ¡NO!-rogó, con sus ojos abiertos tremendamete por el pavor-. ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡MIERDA! ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡YA NO QUIERO! ¡DETÉNGANSE POR FAVOR! ¡TENGO MIEDO, VERGA!_

_Craig cerró los ojos, no estaba nada acostumbrado al horror que estaba presenciando. Hubo un disparo y la sangre emanó explosivamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, quedó traumatizado._

_-Entonces 270 juoles es el límite-señaló Damien._

_-No hubo oportunidad el mes pasado-contestó otro científico._

_-Se supone que su poder incrementa cuando crece, pero...-se llevó una mano a la barbilla-. Hay un número significativo de diferencias. Aún hay muchas cosas que se tienen que investigar de los vectores._

_Tucker salió de la habitación._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué pasa, Craig?-le preguntó Thorn. Craig recordó que sólo él y un tipo frente a una PC estaban en una reducida oficina repleta de carpetas, papeles y documentos. Levantó la vista y encontró a Damien-. Te ves alterado...<em>

_-Me comienzo a arrepentir de haber aceptado._

_-Estamos investigando algo que sólo se puede investigar aquí-lo convenció, con voz fría-. Lo que hacemos seguramente será apreciado por generaciones futuras. Créeme, Craig._

_-¿Por qué ocurrió en el mismo tiempo y área? Creo que eso es más importante. No hay necesidad de hacer algo tna inhumano como esto._

_-¿Piensas que son humanos?_

_-¿Uh?_

_-Los diclonius muestran su verdadero poder cuando cumplen tres años. Los vectores aparecen y empiezan a asesinar repentinamente. Por lo que hemos visto, los diclonius matan a sus padres sin chistar. pero siempre, los únicos blancos de los vectores son los humanos. ¿Qué crees que signifique?_

_Craig permaneció callado y boquiabierto._

_-Significa que son enemigos de la humanidad._

_-Me voy a casa-Tucker se levantó._

_-Salúdame a tu esposo Clyde, en ese caso._

_-Director Thorn-el de la PC despegó sus ojos de la pantalla._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es hora de alimentar al número 3, pero algo anda mal. No hemos recibido ningún mensaje y la puerta está abierta._

* * *

><p><em>-¿No puedes disparar mejor?-preguntó asustado el científico detrás del guardia.<em>

_-¡Eso hago, pero las balas son desviadas!_

_El rubio desnudo siguió avanzando hacia ellos._

* * *

><p><em>Tucker agarró un teléfono.<em>

_-¡Cierren la puerta principal!-ordenó-. ¡Los guardias deben ir armados y debe haber una estricta seguridad en el tercer piso! ¡Jaso, vigila los otros pisos!_

_-Como usted diga-respondió el tipo, levantándose del asiento. Se dirigió a la puerta y encontró al silpelit. _

_-No eres tú-le apartó colocando su vector en su cabeza. Jason tembló. Craig fue a ver qué sucedía y se encontró al rubio._

_-Finalmente ¡Mierda!, pude conocerte... Hombre detrás del ¡Verga! vidrio-colocó su vector en la frente del ya asustado Tucker-. Quería agradecerte... Gracias._

_Dicho esto, el silpelit ardió en llamas, y al poco tiempo sólo quedó su carbonizado cadáver. Craig notó que Damien era el culpable de eso, al notar su sonrisa triunfante._

_-Las balas de pistola son divertidas pero... no necesito desaprovechar los poderes con los que he nacido. Te has salvado de morir, tío. Creíamos que su poder no había crecido, pero estaba fingiendo. _

_-¿Dices que él tenía la habilidad de desviar balas?_

_-Incluso si ellos tienen la edad emociolnal de un niño, siguen siendo muy listos._

_-Fui descuidado-admitió Craig._

_"¿Qué quiso decir con 'gracias'?", pensó, atormentado._

* * *

><p><em>-A pesar de no saber la razón de sus nacimientos, el número de diclonius que encontramos sigue creciendo-aclaró Satanás, observando como siempre el paisaje que su gran ventana proporcionaba-. Incluso las instalaciones tienen sus límites.<em>

_-¿Está diciendo que tenemos que matar a todos los niños que nazcan de ahora en adelante?-expresó el azabache de ojos azules._

_-Todos excepto los que tienen cromosomas hereditarios. Será bueno si esos infantes desarrollan el síndrome. Este sitio fue hecho originalmente con ese propósito._

_-Entendido._

* * *

><p><em>-Por favor no entren. ¿Qué van a hacer?-suplicaba un hombre con lágrimas de desesperación-. Incluso si tiene cuernos, ¡es mi hijo!<em>

_-Jason, deberías saber bien lo que le ocurre a un diclonius cuando crece._

_-¡Pero él es mi hijo!_

_-Serás su primera víctima apenas alcance los tres años. _

_-Simplemente olvídalo, no fuiste tan afortunado-expresó Damien, ya hastiado de tener que lidiar con un padre amoroso por sus hijos como Jason._

_-Craig, de veras piensas lo mismo?_

_-Piensa en el duro destino que le espera a tu hijo si sigue vivo-expresó el pelinegro con rostro y voz vacía-. Pinesa en lo que tendrá que afrontar de ahora en adelante. Piensa en lo que vas a tener que soportar. Tendrá que morir._

_-¡No hay manera de que yo mismo decida eso!_

_-Yo haré la decisión. Ya lo he decidido. Puedes culparme-dijo Tucker._

* * *

><p>-¿<em>Realmente tienes que hacerlo todo el tiempo?-cuestionó Thorn, en frente suyo.<em>

_-Ya he matado a más de diez-respondió con voz nasal, de nuevo en esa oficina-. Ya no es necesario que alguien más se manche las manos._

_-Pues, matarlos es responsabilidad tuya, así que no diré nada. Debe ser difícil pues tu esposo ya está en su último mes de embarazo._

_Un gran estruendo fue provocado. Al girar un poco se dio cuenta de que Kisaragi había vuelto a tropezar, derramando el café por el suelo. La muchacha se incorporó, sonrojada._

_-Lo siento. ¡Traeré un trapo limpio inmediatamente!-recogió el desastre y se apresuró a irse. Pero volvió a tropezar en la entrada._

_-¿Es nueva?-consultó Thorn, algo incómodo._

_-Escuché que es una mujer talentosa graduada de la universidad de Tokio, pero..._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Sí, oficina del jefe-la castaña contestó el teléfono, abochornada._

_-Tener a alguien como tú cerca ma hace las cosas más fáciles-admitió Tucker._

_-No entiendo..._

_-¡Señor Tucker!_

* * *

><p><em>-Después del parto, le descubrimos cáncer estomacal, producto de los tacos. Tuvimos que removerle el estómago y transplantarle otro inmediatamente-explicó el doctor.<em>

_-¿Cómo están él y mi hijo?_

_-Bien. Ninguno de los dos corre peligro._

_-Mira, es un niño-Clyde sonrió, débil-. Tendremos que pensar en un nombre._

_Craig no cabía en sí de su horror. El niño tenía... cuernos._

_"_Incluso si tiene cuernos sigue siendo mi hijo!"

"Lo mejor es matarlo"

"¡Pero si es mi hijo!"

"Y serás su primera víctima apenas alcance los tres años"

_Su mente evocó esa conversación con Jason. Incluso los gritos desesperados._

* * *

><p><em>La bolsa con suero cayó, junto con las mantas.<em>

_-¡Vete de aquí!-exclamó Clyde, sonsteniendo al niño en brazos-. ¡Sabes que es imposible que yo permita que eso suceda!-dio media vuelta, abrazando a su hijo._

_-Por favor, entiéndelo, a mí también me duele-su voz monótona era un signo en su contra._

_-Pero... ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser asesinado este bebé?_

_-¡Señor Tucker, ¿qué sucede?-una enfermera entró. Clyde no agunató más y cayó al piso. La enfermera corrió de inmediato por un doctor. Craig se apresuró a ayudar a su esposo._

* * *

><p><em>-Eso fue peligroso-reprochó el médico-. No debió ponerse de pie cuando lo acababan de operar.<em>

_-¿Cómo está?_

_-Necesita reposo absoluto. Será mejor que no tenga otro susto. Está inconsciente y en estado crítico debido a que sangra demasiado. Si sigue sangrando, su vida estará en peligro._

_-¿Dónde está mi hijo?_

_-Está en el cuarto de recién nacidos. Por favor, vaya y véalo._

-Quería agradecerte...

_Entonces lo supo. En esa ocasión sus cabezas fueron tocadas por vectores. Por eso Jason también tenía un hijo con cuernos. Lamentó el no haberlo comprendido antes._

_-Perdóname-colocó ambas manos alrededor del cuello del recién nacido._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tratando de matar a nuestro hijo?_

_Clyde apareció en el umbral de la puerta. De su vientre salía sangre que habia manchado todo el camino. Clyde lloraba._

_-Tú siempre quisiste uno. Yo ya no podré tener hijos, voy a morir. Y tú quieres matarlo simplemente porque es diferente-caminó hacia él, Tucker estaba en shock-. No ha hecho nada malo. por favor, sálvalo. Por favor..._

_Se desplomó en el pecho de Tucker. Manchó su traje y también el suelo en el que ahora había caído._

_-Muy bien, lo haré. Lo haré, pero por favor despierta!-cogió en brazos al castaño. Comprobó que estaba muerto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Lo haré... ¡Despierta, Clyde!_

* * *

><p><em>-Los resultados de la encuesta de seguimiento llegaron. Coo esperaba, todos los padres tuvieron los mismos problemas que Tucker. no nos equivocamos al decir que el virus se transmite por los vectores-dijo Satanás con voz ronca.<em>

_-Qué irónico, gracias a ti hemos descubierto la causa de la epidemia de diclonius-Damien se dirigió a Craig__-. Me iré de este lugar y me concentraré en investigar el virus. Después de todo, ese era mi objetivo original-expresó._

_-No hay problema. Tucker, desde ahora eres Director del Laboratorio de Investigación-proclamó Satanás._

_-Entendido._

_-Bueno, me iré ahora ya que necesito prepararme-se despidió Damien._

_-Debe existir algún rey._

_-¿Rey?_

_-Debe existir un diclonius que transmitió el virus por primera vez-aclaró Satanás-. Investiga los incidentes pasados y encuentra al original._

_-Pero..._

_-¡La vida de tu hijo está en mis manos!-amenazó, girándose para verle con ojos homicidas-. Originalmente, debería estar muerto. No dejaré que me desobedezcas._

* * *

><p>-Quiero que te mantengas vivo, Tweekers-dijo después de depositar la foto de él y Clyde en la mesa y observar la del rubio.<p>

* * *

><p>Habían truenos y volcanes. El ruido de unas argollas también era parte del paisaje. Tweek abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo crucificado y desnudo. Frente a él había billetes con brazos y piernas, agitando varas con argollas en su extremo.<p>

-¡Maldito! ¡Cómo te atreves a quemarnos! ¡Por lo tanto, serás crucificado!

Tweek chilló.

-Tweek, Tweek...-Butters sacudía por los hombros al rubio despeinado. Se incorporó al instante, sorprendiéndose de que todo haya sido un sueño.

-Ya veo... ayer...

-El desayuno está listo-sonrió cordial.

-Es tu cu-culpa, Butters!-le confundió.

* * *

><p>-¡Guau! ¡Esto en verdad ss-sabe rico!-exclamó Tweak-. ¿Lo hiciste tú, Butters?<p>

-Sí-sonrió algo avergonzado.

-Esto es genial, cocinas excelente!

-Esto... en verdad lamento abusar de su amabilidad-disculpó el rubio mientras el otro comía sin modales.

-No hay problema, nada cambiará incluso si hay más personas, ¿no?-contestó Testaburger.

-Supongo...-dijo Stan.

-¡Oh, sí! Ya que hay más personas, ¿por qué no vamos a Enoshima?-sugirió.

-¿Más personas?

-¡Oh, yo creo que es buena idea! ¡a Wanta le encantará!

-¡NYu!

"No entiendo estas cosas, pero de alguna manera es lindo", pensó Tweek, sonriendo levemente.

-El número treinta y cinco no es un slpelit ordinario-decía Shirakawa, entrando en las instalaciones que lo contenían-. Son pocas las personas que conocen su existencia. Incluso yo la desconocía. Pero son órdenes del director.

-Aunque está encerrado en este sitio-continuó Stoley, que caminaba junto a ella-, sigue haciendo todo lo posible por escapar. Es el pero silpelit, mata humanos uno tras otro con tan sólo verlos. Puesto que es el único confiramdo de la tercera generación lo mantenemos vivo, de otra manera...

La gran y pesada compuerta se abrió después de insertar los códigos.

Shirakawa se sorprendió al poder ver sus vectores.

-Podemso verlos porque sus ondas emocionales son extremadamente fuertes-explicó Kevin-. Y no sólo eso. Son veintiséis. Es más monstruoso que Kyle. Es el diclonius más fuerte.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

**Y bien? Me quieren matar? No importa, nada es peor que el hecho de que Justin Bieber se viene a Perú y no puedo escapar (¡sálvame Kendall!) DX pero qué va, me encantó el nuevo episodio de SP a pasar de su final inesperado para mí X) ojalá se lo vean.**

**Se enterarán pronto de quién es el número 35, por ahora sólo les aclaro de que...**

**-Sí, hubo Mpreg, no pude negarme.**

**-El silpelit que apareció es Thomas, el que tenía tourette, ¿recuerdan?**

**-Adoré la escena en que Nyuu le dijo 'me gustas' a Stan, fue tan tierno!**

**Lamento si me tardé, no olviden dejar review, aunque sea cortito o insultos, qué va...**

**¡Me despido!**


	11. Confusión

**Hola gente yaoísta! He decidido aprovechar productivamente mi semana de vacaciones**

**Ted: ¿Qué tiene de productivo escribir fanfics?**

**Klaus: ¡Mucho! Ahora cállate, les traigo el capítulo once! *redoble de tambores***

* * *

><p><strong>Elfen Park: Capítulo 11<strong>

**Complicaciones**

-¿Sabes por qué lo tenemos en un lugar tan grande?-continuó diciendo Kevin, frente a la enorme prisión cilíndrica y metálica que contenía al más poderoso silpelit. Desde el exterior se podían observar el espectro de unos brazos larguísimos, que se movían sin rumbo fijo. Shirakawa le miró, curiosa por saber, pero aún así asustada-. El rango de los vectores de este hijo de puta es de once metros-concluyó. La castaña tragó saliva, nerviosa.- Probablemente si lo usamos, seremos capaces de derrotar a Kyle. Pero es sólo un monstruo que mata a los humanos por instinto-se acomodó las gafas.

-¿Cómo haremos para que coopere?-interrogó la mujer, sin dejar de contemplar la jaula.

-Más importante, ¿cómo carajo haremos para someterlo después de que lo hayamos liberado? ¿Van a arrodillarse y pedirle piedad o algo?-suspiró, indignado.

-Gracias por esperar-una suave voz femenina les obligó a girarse. Encontraron a una mujer castaña, de cabello corto, sonrisa adorable y bata de laboratorio.

-¿Y tú eres...?-preguntó Shirakawa, sin reconocerla.

-Liane Cartman. Soy su madre de crianza. Mucho gusto-saludó cordialmente.

* * *

><p>-No se muestran problemas en la pantalla, probablemente no puede ponerse de pie...-señaló mientras examinaba unas hojas que tenía en la mano-. Ya que ha pasado toda su vida en este sitio. Esto, ¿en serio lo van a sacar de aquí?<p>

-Así es-asintió la otra mujer.

-Ciertamente, ella ha estado trabajando en número 35 desde hace cinco años-dijo Stoley.

-También he estado hablándole por el altavoz todos los días, así que creo que me obedecerá. ¡Hasta me llama mamá!-exclamó entusiasmada-. Es extraño, ¿no?. Aunque nunca me ha visto de frente antes, siento que estuviera conociendo a un hijo que fue separado de mí-rió con dulzura. De veras lucía como una madre amorosa a los ojos de cualquiera.

-Bien-Shirakawa volvió a asentir. Liane fue ha hablarle al científico que operaba los dspositivos en una especie de cabina en frente.

-¿Crees que será capaz de convencer al número 35?-le preguntó Kevin.

-Aún sigue siendo un niño, pese a ser un diclonius-concluyó la castaña-. Liane ha sido como una madre y es la única para él. Número 35 no hará nada que implique lastimarla.

-¿Pero hay alguna prueba contundente que asegure que la obedecerá?

-Si número 35 no obedece, simplemente amenácenlo.

-¿Amenazarlo?-repitió el asiático, confundido.

-Justo después de que nació, a #35 le introdujeron una bomba en su cuerpo-explicó calmadamente.

-¡Uh! Es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso, ¿por qué lo hicieron?-se alteró.

-Cualquiera que haya sido la razón, por el momento es conveniente-indicó-. Si él no obedece, simplemente haremos detonar la bomba y lo mataremos.

_-¿Una bomba...? El director...?-jadeó completamente perpleja Shirakawa._

_-Tucker estuvo de acuerdo-dijo Satanás, de espaldas-. Es la responsabilidad de un padre que ni siquiera tiene un hijo humano. Para mí, fue solamente una garantía de que no me traicionará, pero desafortunadamente desobedeció y dejó escapar a otro silpelit. Finalmente...-se giró un poco, para mirarle-. Los usaremos para el propósito con el que fueron creados._

-Liberando las particiones-avisó Liane, al mismo tiempo que una alarma se hizo presente. Ambos científicos introdujeron una llave en su respectivo sitio, las hicieron girar, y el compartimiento se abrió, dejando una inmensa niebla.

* * *

><p>-Eric, bienvenido-saludó Liane, a una distancia considerable, por debajo de la entrada a su celda-. Puedes salir ahora, ¿verdad?<p>

Una mano robusta se apoyó en el filo de la puerta, y apareció un niño algo regordete, con la cabeza completamente vendada y con un grueso tubo conectado a su coxis. El inviduo se acercó con respiración notoria hacia la mujer que le extendía los brazos y sonreía con alegría desbordante. Cuando estaba a unos cuentos metros, el tubo se separó y el silpelit cayó al suelo. Liane fue en su ayuda.

-¿Es bueno que se acerque tanto?-dudó Kevin. Él y Shirakawa también estaban dentro de la casi oscura prisión.

-Estamos listos para hacerlo volar de ser necesario-le tranquilizó, girándose hacia donde estaba otro científico, detrás del vidrio a una altura mediana, el cual estaba muy cerca al panel de control. El científico levantó el pulgar, mientras que su dedo izquierdo se encontraba listo para presionar un botón en una fila de cuatro azules.

-Pobrecito, estás tan delgado, ¿quieres que luego te dé los Cheesy Poofs que tanto te gustan?-murmuró maternalmente, procediendo a retirar la venda.

Pronto fue notorio el rostro de un niño con sobrepeso y cabello y ojos castaños, el cual le observó algo somnoliento.

-¿Sabes quién soy?-preguntó suavemente, con lágrimas en sus ojos y una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Má?-balbuceó el gordo, obteniendo un asentimiento-. No, no lo eres.

Inmediatamente Liane sintió que algo en su abdomen la separaba, y al segundo ya su abdomen explotaba.

-¡Shirakawa!-advirtió Kevin, temiendo por la seguridad de la mujer que observaba todo con una expresión de terror absoluto. El individuo se puso de pie, y en su rostro había un semblante sádico.

-¡Detona las cargas! ¡Rápido!-gritó la castaña, girándose a la cabina.

-¡Sí!-el científico ya iba a ápretar el botón, cuando la parte superior de Liane impactó contra el vidrio, rompiéndolo.

-¡Lo sabía, ya es muy tarde!-exclamó Kevin. Corrió hasta un botón a su derecha, y le dio un puñetazo. La alarma no se hizo espera-. ¡Shirakawa!-llamó en vano, la mujer estaba en completo shock. Frente a ella se alzaba el silepelit, elevándose en el aire gracias a sus vectores, y cuando creyó que uno le iba a dar, el brazo de Eric explotó. El obeso cayó al suelo y se retorció chillando de dolor.

Liane, con toda su voluntad posible, había logrado presionar el botón de detonación, y luego dio su último aliento.

Los guardias de seguridad pronto vinieron, y rodearon al silpeit herido.

-¡Apresúrense! ¡No podrá usar los vectores mientras esté herido!

Un guardia lo sujetó contra el piso, mientras que los otrosle apuntaban. Shirakawa se acercó al monstruo.

-Ahora comprendes, ¡sufrirás a menos que obedezcas!-amenazó.

El silpelit la observó con rabia, y luego gritó, furioso e impotente.

* * *

><p>-¡Va-va-vaya!-tembló Tweek-. ¡El helado, gah, sabe delicioso! ¡Jesucristo! ¡N-No puedo dejar de co-comerlo, ngh!-exclamó, llevándose más porciones a la boca.<p>

-Si lo comes así de rápido...-iba a advertirle Butters, pero de inmediato el otro rubio se sujetó la frente, gruñendo de dolor-. Iba a decirte que te dolería la cabeza-sonrió algo culpable.

-¡Nyu! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La exclamación de Marsh les llamó la atención, y fueron a curiosear.

-Mierda, lo has destruido completamente-se lamentó, frotándose la nuca con molestia.

-¡Nyu!-coreó el pelirrojo que sostenía un desarmador en su mano, con el cual ya había quitado muchas piezas del reloj.

-Hey, Tweek-Stan se giró-. Necesito hablar contigo.

* * *

><p>-Esto... ¿dónde va este?-Leopold alzó una de las partes del reloj. Nyu la cogió y procedió a intentar introducirla en algún sitio que su memoria le permitiese-. Espero que podamos dejarlo como antes...-deseó, para luego girarse a donde estaban Stan Wendy, y Tweek.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡I-incluso si me haces preguntas, ngh, no te diré nada!-frunció el ceño.<p>

Wendy le dedicó una mirada de consternación a Marsh, antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Nyu? Por lo menos dínoslo.

Tweek miró hacia otro lado, haciéndose de rogar.

-Si no quieres descirlo, no te obligaremos-agredó Stanley-. Pero no creas que puedes estar como un invitado para siempre.

-¡Stan!

Tweek se levantó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Lo haré!-le dio la espalda, apretando los puños-. ¡Me largaré de este maldito lugar!

-No podemos dejar que te quedes a menos que ayudes con las tareas del hogar-aclaró Stan.

Tweek se giró a verle, sorprendido.

-Todos lo hacemos. Yo, Wendy, incluso Butters.

-¿Es-está bien que Tweek se quede?

-¿A dónde pensabas ir?-Stanle se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja y observándole confuso.

-Es que...-agachó la cabeza.

* * *

><p>-No se ve muy distinto del de antes...<p>

Ambos agacharon la cabeza al ver que las piezas se volvían a caer. Fueron alertados por un llanto proveniente del comedor.

-¿Nyu?

* * *

><p>-Esto... perdón-Butters deslizó la puerta, para encontrarse a un lloroso Tweek llorar en el hombro de Wendy.<p>

-¡Estaba asustado! ¡No sabía que hacer de ahora en adelante, ngh, por mí mismo!-sollozó-. Yo... yo siempre, estaba, ngh, asustado...

-Tweek...-murmuró Butters, preocupado por verlo en ese estado.

-Hey, Butters-le dijo la morena suavemente.

-¿Uh?

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer, enséñale a hacerlo-indicó, sonriendo con ternura.

-Sí!-asintió.

Stan depositó su mano en la cabeza del desordenado cabello rubio.

-Gracias-le dijo al lloroso silpelit, que lo miró un rato y luego siguió llorando.

* * *

><p>Afuera, Wanta dio un ladrido y se desperezó.<p>

Tweek observaba con admiración la bañera donde estaba Butters, la cual desprendía un suave vapor.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, intrigado.

-¿Tomar un baño significa meterse en agua caliente?

-Pues sí-sonrió algo nervioso.

Tweek también se metió en el agua.

-¡Guau, se siente bi-bien! ¡Ya no hay presión! Hasta ahora, cuando estaba sucio, sólo me mo-mojaba con una manguera, ngh-admitió, apoyando su cabeza en el borde y sonriendo.

-Manguera?

Tweek se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes, Butters, lo que te dije antes...

-Pero el Nyu que conozco es un lindo chico y...-replicó.

-Cuando Kyle vuelva a ser el de antes... espero que se quede como Nyu para siempre, en ese caso, también seré capaz de vivir felizmente...

* * *

><p>En el puesto de crepés a donde Tweek había ido hacía un par de día, los mismos policías que interrogaton a Stan le mostraron una foto de Tweek al vendedor.<p>

-Sí, lo he visto-declaró el sujeto.

* * *

><p>-Escuché que número siete fue visto en Kamakura-comentó Kevin, obteniendo un simple 'sí', por parte de Shirakawa-. ¿Cómo está número 35?<p>

-Parece que la bomba fue muy efectiva, ahora está tranquilo.

-Oye, ¿qué le ha sucedido al director Tucker? No ha aparecido para nada.

-El caso del #35 es completamente mío-Shirakawa miró hacia otra parte y dio media vuelta.

-Pero, oye...-le dijo al ver que se iba.

-Le haré un reporte al director, ya que ahora es mi deber-respondíió secamente.

* * *

><p>Shirakawa fue a ver a Tucker en su oficina. Se hallaba vacía, pero había un detalle que desconcertaba: en el sitio donde tenía las fotos de Tweek, de él y Clyde y la de Kisaragi, la segunda foto tenía el vidrio roto.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Anoche?-repitió Shirakawa confundida.<p>

-Sí. Se fue de repente sin dar motivos y no dejó pistas de a dónde fue...-respondió la secretaria-. Esto... ¿estoy equivocada?

La castaña tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Estaba completamente perpleja.

Un guardia hizo su aparición.

-Señorita Shirakawa, los preparativos para llevar a #35 ya están listos-avisó-. Puede irse cuando guste.

La castaña asintió y fue hacia él.

"Director... usted...", pensó.

* * *

><p>Pip bostezó. Se sentia muy cansado, el área de investigación que le habían asignado era muy reducido, y ya había perdido la noción de hacía cuánto que se dio un baño.<p>

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al teléfono de pared.

-¡Hay más de tres mil estudiantes en la universidad!-exclamó mientras cogía el auricular y se lo ponía en el oído-. Es imposible encontrar a alguien que sólo he visto una vez-se quejó el rubio-. de cualquier manera, ¿me dejaría tomar un baño? Además, no me he cambiado de ropa interior hace mucho, empiezo a tener comezón en ya sabe dónde-se rascó la pantorrilla-. Sí, está bien, me apuraré.

* * *

><p>Kenny McCormick recogió con una pinza una lata que reposaba en la arena y luego la colocó en una bolsa negra que había a su costado. Le importaba el medio ambiente <strong>(NA: ¡aprendan! XD),** pese a que más lo conocían por su faceta de pervertido que se acuesta hasta con la madre de su mejor amigo.

-Carajo-se quejó mientras observaba su mano libre, malograda.

-¿Qué hostias le pasó a ese brazo?-la voz nasal de Craig Tucker le hizo girarse. ¿Qué hacía ese tipo allí?

-¡No te incumbe!-le apuntó con su Desert Eagle.

-Tu extremidad artificial necesita ser reemplazada-dijo sin inmutarse-. Probablemente sólo necesitamos cambiar algunas partes.

Kenny tenía una clara expresión WTF que ni sus lentes de sol podían ocultar.

-Si te ayudo, podré conseguir esas piezas que nadie más puede.

-¿Qué coño quieres que haga?

-Necesito que mates a un diclonius que pronto vendrá por aquí-exhortó.

Kenneth bajó su arma.

-¿Hablas en serio?

* * *

><p>-¿Te encargarás de alimentar a Wanta?-inquirió Marsh, girándose.<p>

-Sí. Pue-puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, pero aprenderé, ngh, varias cosas de Butters...

-Sí, creo que es buena idea, Tweek. Necesitas hacer todo lo que puedas-le sonrió. Tweek se sintió halagado.

-Hey, ¿quién es esa chica?-Tweek señaló una fotografía en una estantería.

-Es mi hermana-respondió Marsh-. Aunque, ya murió.

Butters quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Murió?-repitió el tembloroso rubio.

Stan se puso de pie y cogió el marco de la foto, observándola con tristeza disimulada.

-Antes de que muriera, me sucedió algo horrible... No recuerdo muy bien, pero he estado arrepintiéndome de ello.

Nyu, quien estaba escuchándole, pasó a entristecerse. Stan sonreía resignado.

-Incluso si quiero disculparme, Shelly ya no está...

Nyu se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-N-n-n...-se mostraba evidentemente su esfuerzo para pronunciar las palabras-. ¡No llores, Stan! ¡No llores!-le agarró del brazo.

-No estoy llorando...-respondió este. Tweek y Butters observaban la escena completamente sorprendidos. Nyu observó la fotografía y sus ojos desbordaron lágrimas y comenzó a hiperventilar.

Tweek se alertó. Buttes también, pero preocupado. El tembloros rubio se calmó al instante.

-No, fue momentáneo, nada más-le tranquilizó a Stotch.

El pelirrojo cogió unas tijeras que habían en la mesa y salió corriendo de allí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¡Nyu!-exclamó consternado.

* * *

><p>-¿A dónde iría?-Stan buscó en el vestíbulo. Butters y Tweek fueron al piso superior.<p>

* * *

><p>En el jardín, el bermejo abrió las tijeras, con manos temblorosas, y se la acercó a su muñeca.<p>

* * *

><p>Stan salió de la posada, hacia el jardín y encontró al niño, arrodillado en el suelo.<p>

-Nyu...

-¡No soy Nyu!-exclamó el más pequeño, llorando. Stanley vio que en el suelo habían trozos de metal que le habían pertenecido al utensilio filoso-. ¡Soy Shelly!-se puso de pie y lo agarró de los hombros-. ¡Soy Shelly, te perdono! ¡Te perdono!

Los labios de Nyu sangraban. El colorado había intentado colocarse esos trozos de metal en la boca, para emular los notorios frenos que la hermana de Marsh tenía en sus dientes.

-Nyuu quiso verse como su hermana y perdonar a Stan-señaló butters, conmovido-. ¿Qué sucede?-miró a Tweek, el cual permanecía observándloes con aprensión.

-Lo que me dijiste era cierto, Butters. Nyu es realmente lindo-admitió con voz firme. Butters le indicó que fueran adentro y los dejaran solos.

-Stan, no te pongas triste-sollozó-. Yo... lo siento-gimió, cabizbajo. El moreno recordó cuando Nyu rompió el recuerdo de su hermana.

-Lo que pasó cuando veniste... ah, ya veo, estabas preocupado por eso.

-Pérdoname, pérdoname...-la imagen de un niño con el rostro ensangrentado y lágrimas desbordantes atacó su mente. El pelirrojo inmediatamente se agarró las sienes, gritando de dolor. Stan le abrazó, deteniéndole y sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-No sé por qué-le acercó más y le susurró al oído-, pero tengo a sensación de que te conozco desde hace mucho...

-Stan...-Nyu apoyó sus manos en los fuertes hombros, y enterró su cabeza en su pecho.

Sin que ellos supieran, tenían una espectadora que no se vio muy complacida con aquello. Wendy dejó tirada la bolsa con las compras y salió corriendo de allí. No podía ver eso.

* * *

><p>El celular de Craig no estaba disponible, tal como anunciaba la operadora. Shirakawa colgó y no dejaba de preocuparse. La desaparición de su jefe obviamente tenía vinculación con Eric y su liberación.<p>

-Oye, puta-el fardo que había en una camilla le insultó. Tenía puesto un casco que cubría su rostro y arnés de seguridad.

-¿Qué?-respondió, enojada por la grosería del mocoso.

* * *

><p>-¿Lo estás haciendo de nuevo?-Marsh encontró al pelirrojo armando y desarmando el reloj-. Ya no importa, estaba descompuesto desde un principio-suspiró-. Wendy ya se está tardando...<p>

* * *

><p>-Tweek está encargado de alimentarte, así que comerás bastante-anunció Tweek, muy contento.<p>

-Oye, creo que ya es suficiente...-advirtió Leopold, notando la enorme cantidad de comida que le servían al perro.

-Esta criatura es un Wanta, ¿cierto?-interrogó, sonriendo y dejando de servirle.

-Pues, su nombre es Wanta, pero...

-O-oye, Butters...

-¿Sí?

-Eso es mu-muy lindo, ¿cierto?

-Sí, claro que lo es.

Tweek uba a responder, pero de repente se sintió perturbado y observó al cielo con un rostro que reflejaba absoluto miedo.

* * *

><p>-Al otro que no se llama Kyle... ¿lo puedo matar también?<p>

* * *

><p>Tweek dio un respingo y se llevó las manos al pecho.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Viene a matar a Tweek! ¡Demasiada presión! ¡Es un diclonius como yo! ¡Es muy malvado, ngh!

Se dobló un poco. Tenía terror. Absoluto terror.

* * *

><p>-Aquí vamos...-Phillip depositó una pila de cinco anuarios de la universidad. Se le cayeron al suelo, se maldijo. Iba a recogerlos, cuando vio que el que estaba abierto tenía la foto del chico que buscaba.<p>

-No hay duda. Es él.

* * *

><p>-Twee, por favor cálmate-Butters colocó su mano en la espalda del muchacho.<p>

-¡Para qué! ¡Ya me notó! No hay duda de que vendrá y asesinará a Tweek. No hay duda, ¡Jesús!

Stan abrió la puerta.

-Butters, ¿sabes a dónde fue Wendy?-le preguntó.

-No, no me dijo.

-Ella dijo que se iba a comprar soumen, pero... creo que se está tardando demasiado.

-¿Soumen?

-Es la comida favorita de Wendy y también la mía. Quería que ustedes lo probaran.

Tweek se incorporó. Estaba llorando.

-¿A dónde vas?-le interrogó el pelinegro, al ver que quería salir.

-Saldré por un momento-contestó.

-¡No!-Leopold se levantó, completamente preocupado.

-No te preocupes. Regresaré definitivamente-dijo sin voltearse-, ¡ya que quiero comer soumen!-exclamó, forzando una sonrisa. Luego salió a toda velocidad.

-¿Tweek?

* * *

><p>El rubio de ojos verdes observó al cielo. Luego a la posada. Tal vez sería la última vez...<p>

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió corriendo.

* * *

><p>-Stan se veía...-las lágrimas desbordaron-. Como suponía, le gustó Nyu desde un principio...-la morena se detuvo a limpiarse las lágrimas-. ¡Qué estúpida fui!-observó el mar y luego a la autopista. Qué raro, estaban cerrada y habían policías resguardando las barreras- ¿Cerrado?-abrió los ojos sobremanera al reconocer a dos de los policías-. Esos tipos... fueron a ver a Stan cuando estuvo herido.<p>

Por instinto, supo que tenía que volver a casa.

* * *

><p>-Toda el área de Enoshima está cerrada, ¿eh?-el más bajito de los policías se llevó la mano a la barbilla.<p>

-Sus acciones se han vuelto dramáticas, ¿qué tan grande puede ser este caso?-respondió a su compañero más alto.

* * *

><p>El helicóptero aterrizó y de él salieron un niño castaño y gordo, en una silla de ruedas empujada por Shirakawa.<p>

Eric se vio sorprendido por las cosas a su alrededor. En más de cinco años de encierro no había visto algo similar al cielo azul. El cabello y la ropa de Shirakawa era sacudido por el viento que producían las hélices.

-¿Entendiste?-le preguntó la mujer, enseñándole un teléfono móvil-. Si no introduzco el código correcto en treinta minutos, tu cuerpo volará en pedazos. Si actuas raro, activaremos la explosión.

Cartamn entrecerró los ojos. Esa mujer sí que era fastidiosa.

Kevin se les acercó.

-Ya está todo listo. ¿Qué hay de #7? ¿Está en movimiento?

-Eso es...-iba a responder la catsña, pero fue interrumpida.

-Se dirije hacia acá-contestó el gordo.

-¿Qué?-Kevin se vio confunfifo-. Entendería si huyera, pero eso es insólito.

-Esto será divertido-Eric sonrió con malicia y se lamió los labios, con sed de sangre.

* * *

><p>-Butters, estás escondiendo algo-afirmó Stanley.<p>

-Bueno, no sé los detalles-observó un momento a Nyu, el cual le respondió con un gesto de inocencia-... Pero Tweek me dijo que alguien venía a matarlo.

-¿Matarlo?-el azabache alzó una ceja.

-Creo que Tweek se fue poque pensó que causaría problemas-se le formó un nudo en la garganta gigantesco-. Aunque dijo que quería vivir aquí por siempre y feliz...-sollozó.

Marsh se puso de pie.

-Butters, cuida la casa.

Corrió a ponerse sus zapatos y fue a la entrada, listo para irse.

-Dile a Wendy cuando regrese que se quede aquí-ordenó con cordialidad.

-Sí, pero ¿vas a estar bien?-inquirió, preocupado.

-Tweek es un miembro de nuestra familia ahora. Tengo que hacer algo-sonrió y salió de allí, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Stan!-Nyu le siguió, también corriendo.

-¡Quédate aquí!

-¡Iré!

-¡Te dije que no!

-¡Iré!

-¡No vengas!

-¡Iré!

* * *

><p>Wendy deslizó la puerta de la entrada. Ya estaba atardeciendo.<p>

-¿Stan?

-Bienvenida-saludó Leopold, no muy energético.

-¿Dónde está Stanley?

-Pues...-bajó la vista hacia el suelo.

-¿Pasó algo?

* * *

><p>-Funciona perfecto-Kenneth sonrió mientras movía los dedos de su prótesis a voluntad.<p>

-Vamos.

-¡No me des órdenes, cabrón! ¡Simplemente te devolveré el favor, joder!

* * *

><p>-¿A dónde iría?-jadeó Stan, corriendo. Se detuvo cuando divisó a una multitud reunida frente a un televisor que padaba las noticias.<p>

-_Debido a un repentino entrenamiento de sitio de las fuerzas especiales del ejército, todas las carreteras de la isla de Enojima quedan cerradas-_anunciaba con voz monótona el presentador.

-¿Para qué carajo es ese sitio?

* * *

><p>-Realmente vino-Kevin estaba completamente impresionado al ver al silpelit rubio.<p>

Tweek intentaba recuperar el aliento, pero por ningún motivo perdía de vista al gordo en silla de ruedas. Empezó a acercárcele.

-Apenas es un mo-mocoso...

-Hey, no hay problema si la mato, ¿verdad, perra?-le preguntó a Shirakawa, sonriendo con carisma fingido.

"Puedo golpearlo si le disparo mis brazos y luego ataco mis vectores..." de inmediato, sintió que algo le rozaba. Eran muchos brazos. Muchísimos. "¿Uh? ¡¿Puede alcanzarme a esta distancia?"

Lo que pensó fue corroborado cuando sus prótesis fueron desprendidas, dejando solo una pierna, y su ropa fue arrancada, mostrando su pálido torso.

-¡No! ¡No quiero esto!-lloriqueó, asustado al máximo.

Cartman sonrió son sadismo. Empezó a reírse.

-¡Qué divertido!

Su risa siniestra fue lo peor que Tweek pudo haber escuchado.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo dejé en una parte interesante? Bueno, algo tenía que hacer para que quisierna ver el próximo capítulo. ¡Dejen review!<strong>

**Ted: ¿Y si no quieren?**

**Klaus: Las despedazo con ayuda de Cartman, muajaja. XD**

**Próximo capítulo: Obstáculo.**


	12. Pantano

**Hola! Perdonen si este capítulo es más corto de lo normal _ la cosa es que ya llevaba el puto capítulo casi listo (más de 5000 palabras DX) y vino mi hermana, me entró el pánico y no sé que mierda apreté, se cerró la ventana y cuando volví a ver... ¡Se me olvidó guardarlo, joder! *llora***

**Ted: Jopé, y yo que esperaba que hubiera pantallazo azul, pero no hubo U_U**

**Klaus: Te mato, cabrón.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elfen Park Capítulo 12<strong>

**Pantano**

Tweek chilló al caer de nuevo sobre el durísimo asfalto. De su boca estalló la sangre debido al fuerte impacto.

La tortura era enorme. Cartman no se cansaba de alzarlo en el aire y hacerlo chocar contra cualquier objeto. Shirakawa se sentía impotente al ver eso, por lo que esquivaba la mirada. Stoley y el resto de policías observaban todo.

-¡Nuestra misión es matar al número siete!-protestó el asiático.

-Pero si sólo lo puedo matar a él, gilipollas. No tiene sentido si no me divierto al máximo-replicó, malcriado.

El rubio subía y bajaba. Parecía que tarde o temprano moriría debido a los golpes.

-Número 35, ya es suficiente-le ordenó Shirakawa, hastiada. Tweek logró recuperar ambos brazos gracias a sus vectores.

-Bien. Carajo, le das unas cuantas hostias y ya te joden por eso-se quejó, arrastrándole por una pierna y volviéndolo a alzar.

-¡Ngh, Por Jesucristo! ¡Por favor! ¡No más dolor!-gimió el rubio.

-Muy bien, pendejo, ¿dónde está tu jodido amigo?-le preguntó, sonriente.

* * *

><p>Craig y Kenny se desplazaban en una lancha hacia la orilla de la playa.<p>

* * *

><p>Stanley y Nyu corrían hacia donde se hallaba la autopista cerrada. Al llegar, encontraron a los policías en el suelo, inmóviles.<p>

-¿Qué carajo...?

Stan prefirió seguir corriendo. Nyu intentó seguirle, pero tropezó con el cuerpo del oficial de baja estatura. Se quedó un momento observándole con miedo, y luego procedió a correr en la misma dirección, soltando un largo "Nyuu".

* * *

><p>Tweek seguía suspendido en el aire. La única diferencia ahora es que un hilo de sangre bajaba desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, y manchaba el suelo.<p>

-¿Y bien, vas a responder?

Tal como advirtió Shirakawa. Era como un niño que le arranca las alas a un insecto. Fue soltado de nuevo.

En eso, una persona fue divisada. Corría hacia ellos. Más bien, Hacia Tweek.

-¡Tweek!-exclamó. Shirakawa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué carajo hacen los guardias?-preguntó Stoley a la persona con la que se contactaba por el celular-. ¿Cómo dices?

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó la castaña.

-Todos los guardias de debajo del túnel están muertos, al parecer-anunció, colgando.

-Tweek, ¿qué sucede?-le preguntó al diclonius que ahora tenía en brazos.

-Stan... ¿por qué veniste?

-¿Qué coño sucede aquí?-le preguntó, ignorándole.

-Ya veo... es tu amigo-notó Cartman.

Tweek se incorporó y empezo a arrastrarse a donde estaban los guardias.

-¡Por favor! ¡No le ha-hagan daño, ugh! ¡No lo lastimen!-suplicó.

-¿Y qué tal si lo hago?-Cartman sonrió con sadismo.

Shirakawa empezó a caminar con paso firme hacia Stan.

-¿Qué haces? Es peligroso!-exclamó Kevin, preocupado.

-¡Necesito hablar con él!-respondió, girándose-. Un humano que le habla a un diclonius debería estar muerto, esto es insólito...

-¡Número 35, mata a número 7 pero YA!-ordenó Kevin, enojado.

-¡No!-Shirakawa quiso evitar el ataque, pero no pudo. Hubo una fuerte explosión entre ella y Stan. Tweek y el pelinegro chocaron contra la baranda de la autopista. Éste último se hizo un gran golpe en la cabeza. El rubio advirtió que iba a atacar de nuevo, y empujó a Stan.

Un pedazo de baranda cayó al agua que había abajo.

Tweek volvió a ser golpeado. Eric se le acercó.

-Imperdonable, hijoputa. Tienes amigos, y eres igual a mí.

Dicho esto, estranguló al silpelit rubio, el cual intentó defenderse del ataque usando sus vectores. La única opción que le quedaba era...

Deshabilitar los vectores de Cartman. Dirigió con sigilo tan sólo uno de ellos, hacia su frente. Presionó y ya no sintió ninguna fuerza en su cuello. Exhausto, cayó al mar.

-¡Número siete ha caído al océano! ¡Búsquenlo de inmediato!-exhortó Stoley a viva voz.

-¡Nyu!-un joven pelirrojo corría también hacia la escena. Shirakawa ahora sí estaba anonadada.

-¡Kyle!-exclamó, aterrada. El aludido resbaló con un charco de sangre torpemente. Stan fue en su auxilio-. ¡No te acerques, es peligroso!-advirtió, temiendo por su vida. Corrió hacia él y lo sujetó por detrás. Nyu se incorporó.

Vio la escena. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al ver a Stan en esa situación. Se puso de pie.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Apresúrate y mata a Kyle!-ordenó Kevin a número 35.

-No-negó el castaño en silla de ruedas.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Apresúrate y mátalo!-se encabronó.

-No lo haré, pendejo. Ese no es Kyle. Y además... no siento los jodidos brazos!-lloriqueó.

-Stan-murmuró el bermejo. Shirakawa no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba llorando. ¡El mayor asesino existente en la Tierra estaba llorando por un simple humano!

-¡Recuperen al número 35!-le exhortó al jefe del SAAT.

-Háganlo-repitió la orden-. Y no olviden las restricciones.

-¿Qué significa esto?-se preguntó, sumida en su confusión. Stan aprovechó aquello para zafarse y salir corriendo, con Nyu de la mano.

-¡Carajo, justo ahora...!-se quejó Kevin mientras Eric ingresaba de vuelta al helicóptero-. ¡No dejen que Kyle escape!

-¡Esperen!-la castaña se colocó en posición defensiva, extendiendo los brazos-. ¡Kyle es... Kyle ahora es...!

-¡Disparen!

Los balazos no tardaron en llegar y uno de ellos rozó la pierna de Kyle, lo caul hizo que el pelinegro se detuviera a ayudarle.

-¡Deténganse!

-Si dudamos nos matará, ¡muévete!-le mandó el asiático-. ¡No podemos darnos ese lujo!

-Me temo que es así-asintió el líder-. ¡Apunten!

-Mierda, nos van a matar... estos tíos van en serio...-maldijo el joven de pelo oscuro, abrazando a Nyu para protegerlo del peligro. Lo apartó bruscamente-. ¡Nyu, tienes que huir!

-¡Stan!-protestó el colorado, negándose a irse.

-¡Sólo hazlo!-insistió el azabache, ahora angustiado.

-¡Disparen!

Se volvieron a escuchar disparos, esta vez, junto a un grito agudo.

* * *

><p>-Esto es increíble, Stan es un imbécil... ¿cómo pudo? Y todo por Tweek y por Nyu... ¡él no tiene nada que ver con eso!-se quejaba Wendy, enojada y con los puños sobre la mesa.<p>

-Siento lo mismo-respondió Butters, más tranquilo. Testaburger le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto-. Cuando Tweek llegó, pensé en el hecho de que Stan nos ha acogido. A gente sin hogar, que no podíamos ofrecerle mucho. No sabría explicarlo, pero tiene un gran deseo de ayudar a quien lo necesita.

-Me pregunto si el incidente le habrá marcado en ese aspecto...-comentó la joven observando con detenimiento la fotografía de Shelly.

-¿Incidente?

-Ah, nada-sonrió con despreocupación.

-Sea cual sea sus razón, no me importa. Este es mi hogar ahora. Nyu y Tweek son mis hermanos, e incluso tenemos padres.

-¿Padres?

-Bueno, Stan es el papá y tú eres la mamá-expresó con timidez.

-¡Butters, pero qué...!-se sonrojó mucho. Lamentablemente para ella, con los últimos acontecimientos eso más parecía un sueño muy, muy lejano.

-Por eso sé que todos volverán, estoy seguro-murmuró, ahora cabizbajo.

* * *

><p>Los casquillos de las balas permanecían flotando en el aire. Ni siquiera habían rozado a Stanley, el cual lo observaba atónito. Apenas cayeron al suelo, se dio la vuelta para comprobar si había algo que le rpotegiera. Nada. Sólo los guardias que seguían apuntando hacia él, y a Shirakawa, la cual se levantaba del suelo, completamente intacta.<p>

Volvió a girarse. Sólo estaba... Nyu. El pelirrojo permanecía con la cabeza gacha, con sus rizos cubriéndole el rostro. Era Kyle.

-Ya veo... Kyle tiene su personalidad dividida-descubrió la mujer castaña. Sin perder tiempo, corrió hasta Marsh otra vez-. ¡Tienes que alejarte! ¡Es peligroso! ¡El chico que tú conocías ya no es él!

Y estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su abdomen fuera cortado en frente del joven.

"Director Craig... lo siento" dejó como último pensamiento antes de caer al suelo e inundarlo de sangre.

El pelinegro estaba atónito frente a aquella visión.

-¡Apunten otra vez!-ordenó el corpulento líder. Apenas eso sucedió, Kyle usó sus vectores como resortes para impulsarse a la carretera del costado, antes de que los disparos le cayeran.

Al poco rato volvió a saltar, cayendo esta vez en medio de los desdichados guardias.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No iban a disparar?-consultó antes de empezar con la matanza.

Y entonces, Stanley Randall Marsh recordó.

_Estaba en aquel festival junto con Wendy, disfrutando el recordarle lo pésima que era ésta cuando se trataba de recortar figuritas de animales._

_-Cielos, vaya que eres mala-le dijo._

_-¿Qué insinúas?-ofendida, se plantó en frente suyo con los puños cerrados fuertemente. Pronto unas lágrimas invadieron sus ojos-. ¡No, no!-abrazó al pelinegro por el cuello-. ¡No quiero que te vayas!_

_-Tonta, ¡Aquí no!-le regañó, completamente abochornado. Antes de seguir, tendría que examinar su alrededor-. No ha venido aún..._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Ah, no, nada...-depositó su mano en la cabeza de la morena-. Vamos, no llores... ya no eres una niña._

_-¡Pero no quiero esperarte hasta el próximo verano!-sollozó._

* * *

><p><em>-Ugh, me pregunto dónde estará Shelly-decía mientras caminaba por los diversos puestos de venta, con Wendy sujeta a su brazo-. Seguro se ha quedado mirando a los chicos, conociéndola-suspiró.<em>

_Sin previo aviso, escucharon un gran ruido y luego vieron a mucha gente corriendo despavorida en la misma dirección en la que ellos iban._

_-¿Pero qué pasa?_

_-¡Stan! ¡Wendy!-la inconfundible voz de Randy Marsh se hizo notoria y pronto el hombre estaba junto a ambos chicos._

_-¡Papá! ¿Qué sucede?-le interrogó su hijo menor._

_-Al parecer hay un ataque de cerdos de guinea gigantes otra vez-lucía alterado-. ¡Y para colmo no traje mi cámara! ¿Cómo carajo le mostraré a tu madre lo bien que nos la pasamos?_

_Ambos niños sintieron el impulso de golpear a Randy por decir aquello._

_-¿Dónde está Shelly, Stan?-lo zarandeó por los hombros exageradamente-. ¡Tu madre me va a matar si ella no vuelve con nosotros!_

_-¡Hey, mojón!-los tres se giraron a ver y pudieron notar la presencia de una adolescente de pelo castaño y notorios frenos dentales. Randy y el resto corrieron hacia ella._

_-¡Shelly! ¿estás herida? ¡Tienes sangre en la cara!-exclamó completamente asustado. Su hija estaba en shock._

_-E-estoy bien. Sólo que... Mucha gente fue asesinada... lo vi... ¡Lo vi!-expresó con los ojos abiertos sobremanera._

_-Mejor vamos a casa de inmediato-sugirió Randy-. Carajo, ni siquiera puede emborracharme..._

* * *

><p><em>Estación de trenes de Gokurakuji.<em>

_-¿Prometes que volverás?-pidió Wendy. Stan se sonrojó._

_-¡Claro que sí! Sabes, Wendy, me agradas mucho... sólo espérame._

_-¡Te esperaré! No importa cuánto tiempo, sólo tienes que venir... ¡Auch!_

_Shelly acababa de darle una patada en la pantorrilla._

_-¿Qué haces, Shelly?-reclamó el azabache._

_-Ya déjense de tanta pendejada, no soporto que hagan esto y encima no sean novios otra vez-ambos chicos se sonrojaron y soltaron un:_

_-¡No te incumbe eso!_

_-¡Ya cállense, niños! Vámonos de una vez._

_Los hijos de Randy asintieron y entraron a la estación. Stanley permaneció un momento en la entrada, revisando el exterior._

_-Después de todo no vino...-murmuró._

_-¡Stan!-le llamó su padre. Randy estaba muy feliz pues en el camino a la estación se encontró con un amable señor _**(N/A: traficante de alcohol XD)**_ que vendía cerveza, y con el dinero que le quedaba le compro buena parte de su mercancía. Ese día se iba a emborrachar como nunca... ¡Después de todo, no habría por qué gritarle si él no conducía!_

_-¡Ya voy!-contestó el pelinegro._

* * *

><p><em>Wendy alcanzó a despedirlos en el tren que había arriba. Stan le devolvió el gesto, agitando su brazo desde una ventanilla. Volvió a sentarse y notó a su hermana muy enojada, y no sólo porque su padre estaba bebiendo todo el contenido de cada botella como si no hubiera nada, o como si no pudiera caer en coma etílico.<em>

_-¿Qué pasa, Shelly?-le preguntó intentando ser cortés._

_-Eres un mojón, Stan-le gruñó-. Cómo desearía que el chico con cuernos te matase si sigues tonteando con Wendy de esa manera-a Shelly le había agradado la relación de Stan y Wendy desde un principio, eran buenas amigas y no le gustaría que la pelinegra termine lastimada por culpa de su hermano._

_Chico con cuernos..._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-¡Que un chico con cuernos estuvo matando gente en el festival, pendejo!_

_-Eso es imposible!_

_-Es la verdad!_

_-¡No es cierto!_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_-¡Yah cállenshe loz dosh!-les regañó un ebrio Randy._

_Shelly se levantó de su asiento y se fue al otro vagón._

_-¡Eres un tarado! ¡Un chico pelirrojo y con cuernos estaba matando a la gente en el festival!_

_Sintió que alguien detrás suyo se bajaba del asiento. Se giró a ver inmediatamente, y su rostro se llenó de terror._

_-¡Tú!-tosió._

_-¿Shelly?-Stan se le acercó-. ¡Ah, hola!-sonrió al pelirrojo que estaba detrás de su hermana-. ¡Vaya que por fin te veo! No estaba seguro de qué hacer si no te volvía a ver..._

_-¡Pero qué coño dices!-se volteó a ver a su hermano, aterrorizada-. ¡Si no corremos rápido, él podría...!_

_-Mentiroso-pronunció el bermejo._

* * *

><p><em>-La amiga con la que vas... ¿no te gusta, verdad? ¿No sientes nada por ella?<em>

_-No, para nada-respondió el azabache._

_-¡Entonces... vendré a despedirme de ti en la estación!-prometió, echándose a correr escaleras abajo._

* * *

><p><em>-¡Oh, qué cuello tan largo!-exclamó mientras corría hacia la jirafa-. ¡Es larguísimo!<em>

_-¿Qué es eso? ¡Es enorme, enorme, enorme!-celebró cuando el elefante majestuoso barritó. Presa del entusiasmo, se giró a ver al pelinegro detrás suyo, el cual le sonrió._

* * *

><p><em>-Oh, ¡qué deliciosa está el agua fresca!<em>

_-Oyes, tienes algo en el rostro-¡Splash!_

_-Muy gracioso...-¡Splash!- Dime, ¿ya se quitó?_

_-Eso fue la venganza._

_-¡Tú empezaste!-¡Splash!_

* * *

><p><em>-Duele...<em>

_-Lo lamento, ¿estás bien?-lo soltó._

_-Me asustaste, ¿qué te pasó?-se agarró el cuello adolorido._

_-Stan...hazme un favor, si algún día matase a muchas personas..._

* * *

><p>Los últimos policías fueron asesinados, pese a sus intentos por aferrarse a la vida y luchar contra Kyle, o por lo menos huir...<p>

Stan se retiró las manos de la cabeza. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo que podría romperlos.

-_Stan..._

Kyle se giró a ver al azabache, con expresión oscurecida.

_-Entonces tendrás que matarme, Stan..._

-Esto no es cierto... algo como esto... no podría suceder...

-Na na na, na na-tarareó el muchacho pelirrojo. Esa melodía...

_-¡Qué lindo!-comentó Shelly observando los objetos distintos que ofrecía la tienda de regalos._

_-Según mi mamá, hay muchas tiendas como ésta en Kamakura...-agregó Wendy, que aún no conocía muy bien Japón, pues se había mudado con su familia recientemente._

_Stan estaba en el lado opuesto, fascinado por la melancólica melodía que brindaba una cajita de madera que sostenía en sus manos._

_-Creo que compraré esta..._

_-Hey, ¿no sería mejor una canción... más alegre?-bromeó Shelly, acercándosele. Stan enrojeció de cólera._

_-¡Cállate! ¡La voy a comprar con mi dinero, ¿no? A mí me gusta-replicó, enojado._

* * *

><p><em>-Esto... te has quedado observando esto mucho rato-cerró la cajita, interrumpiendo la canción.<em>

_-Es que... la verdad-se sonrojó y miró para otro sitio-... me pareció muy hermosa la canción..._

_-¿En serio?-se entusiasmó._

_-No me molestes-el niño colorado se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse._

_-¡Espera! ¡Seamos amigos!_

* * *

><p>Un pobre guardia intentó escapar disimuladamente, pero fue partido a la mitad sin que siquiera Kyle se girase.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-¿A dónde fuiste a dibujar?-le preguntó Wendy.<em>

_-A la montaña, hay un chico muy raro allí..._

_-¿Raro?_

_-¡Hey, mojón! ¡Mira lo que encontré! ¿Qué tal si le haces un collar a Wendy con esto?-le enseñó muchas conchas pequeñas que había en sus manos._

_-¡No jodas!-Shelly se rió pese al enojo de su hermano._

* * *

><p><em>Le colocó la ushanka verde en su cabello rizado.<em>

_-Consérvala. Si no te gustan esos cuernos, escóndelos-le sonrió._

* * *

><p><em>-Mentiroso-desplegó sus vectores.<em>

_Shelly presentía de que algo muy malo le iba a ocurrir a su hermano, por lo que no dudó en golpear al individuo de cabello rojo. Kyle cayó al suelo, Shelly detuvo a Stan de ayudarlo, sujetándolo por los hombros y mirándole asustada._

_-¡Tenemos que huir de aquí, mojón!_

_-¡No lo haré! ¡¿Por qué carajo le hiciste eso? ¡Pídele disculpas o nunca te dirigiré la palabra!_

_-¡Imbécil, ¿qué no lo ves?-gritó, presa del pánico-. ¡Nos va a matar!-unas lágrimas de desesperación asomaron en ella._

_-¡¿Sabes qué? ¡Te odio, no puedo creer que seas tan...!-Shelly le dio una cachetada._

_-¡PUES ÓDIAME!-le gritó, zarandeándolo por la ropa-¡ÓDIAME POR QUERER SALVAR NUESTRAS VIDAS! ¡ÓDIAME POR QUERER SALVAR **TU **VIDA! ¡ÓDIAME POR QUERER DEMOSTRAR POR UNA VEZ EN MI VIDA QUE ME IMPORTAS! ¡HAZLO, PENDEJO!_

_Y todo eso lo dijo antes de que fuera partida por el abdomen y su cuerpo cayera al suelo, manchando la ropa de Stan y una buena parte del vagón. El pelinegro estaba atónito. Su hermana mayor acababa de ser..._

_Asesinada. Desde sus ojos aún se apreciaban esas lágrimas._

_Stan gritó como nunca antes había hecho. Su grito contenía una mezcla de terror, confusión y tristeza. Randy oyó el ruido y se levantó, tambaleándose. Era increíble ver que con más de seis botellas de cerveza su cuerpo siga capaz de sostenerse, cosa que alguna que otra vez avergonzó a su hijo._

_-¿Qué shuzede, Stan?_

_Randy fue decapitado al instante. Su cabeza rodó hasta los pies de Stan, el cual gritó histérico. Por fin pudo hablar._

_-Los has matado a todos... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no éramos amigos?-demandó saber._

_-Pero qué dices...-dijo como si nada hubiese pasado-. Si ésa es la razón por la que sigues vivo... porque eres mi puto amigo._

_Stan empezó a llorar en silencio, sintiéndose impotente._

_-Ahora, la siguiente es esa puta-se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar._

_-¿Puta? ... ¡Wendy! _**(N/A: Joder, adoré esa frase, por fin asoció ambas palabras XDD LMAO)-**_se alertó. Ahora ella era lo único que Kyle no había asesinado... Su organismo se llenó de coraje, y se le abalanzó._

_-¡No lo hagas! ¡Detente! ¡Para Ya!-lo estrelló contra el suelo una y otra vez, mientras el diclonius le observaba atónito-. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡Basta! ¡Sólo basta!_

_El tren siguió su camino._

* * *

><p>-Mejor me largo de acá-pensó Kevin, mientras se arrastraba lejos del rango de los vectores y luego corría con todas sus fuerzas.<p>

-Ahora recuerdo... lo recuerdo todo-jadeó el pelinegro, en frente al pelirrojo-. Tú... hace ocho años... en ese tiempo...-Kyle, inmutable, avanzó hacia él. Quedaron a una distancia muy corta-. Por favor... dime ¿quién eres? Todas estas cosas están sucediendo y tú siempre estás involucrado.

-¿Qué sentido tiene? No es de tu incumbencia...-esquivó su mirada, tranquilo.

-¡Lo es! ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Mataste a mi padre y a mi hermana!-sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se abalanzó sobre el bermejo, cayendo ambos al suelo. Se escuchó un disparo. Stan le había salvado...

Ambos se sonrojaron al notar la posición en la que estaban. Giraron un poco y divisaron a un rubio sonriente.

-¡¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato?-apuntó su Desert Eagle-. Gilipollas, pagarás lo que le hiciste a mi brazo y ojos!

Kyle apartó a Stan de una patada, saltó usando sus vectores hacia la otra autopista, y Kenny lo imitó.

-¡No huyas, pendejo!

Kyle empezó a correr, y saltó hacia abajo, a la playa. Soltó un "Te explico después".

Kenneth no tardó en seguirle, soltando maldiciones.

Y Stan permanecía desconcertado, observando aquello, sin poder ayudarle.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**¿Y bien? Estarán queriendo matarme, porque ya se acaba la historia y porque puse a Shelly a favor del Stendy XD No se preocupen, en el cielo o infierno (?) conoció el style y se convirtió XD es que antes de morir eso no lo conocía, sino... uf, no la imagino a ella siendo yaoísta X)**

**Y estaré de acuerdo con cualquiera que mencione que Kenny es sexy X_D**

**Ya que han llegado al final, haré que Ted les pida reviews vestido de sirvienta neko.**

**Klaus: ¡Di miau! *saca un látigo***

**Ted: Miau ¬¬ Dejen reviews. Miau.**

**Klaus: ¡Muu! ¡Oink! ¡Guau! *no me sale el miau de Ted -_-U* Como sea... ya lo oyeron, si no lo voy a azotar XD**

**Ted: O_O**

**Klaus: Ni puta idea de cómo usar esto *yao ming***


	13. Irreversible

**Capítulo 13: Irreversible**

La noche apaciblemente invadió la playa. Cercano a unas rocas de la orilla, cierto pelinegro se hallaba de pie y tenía a un chico rubio en brazos y cubierto por el saco del azabache.

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos y notó a quien le cargaba. Al reconocerlo, lo abrazo sin dudarlo.

-¡Papa, ngh! ¡Es papá!

_-Hasta aquí es suficiente, sino esos cabrones pueden escuchar el ruido-Kenny alcanzó una baranda y la usó para impulsarse al interior de la carretera._

_Aún en la lancha, Tucker escuchó cierto barullo, y al girar su cabeza notó a un silpelit rubio caer al mar._

_-¡Tweek!_

-Perdona, Tweekers, si hubiese llegado antes...-lamentó con su característica voz nasal-. Y... ¿Acaso no te dije que fueras a vivir a un lugar lejano?-reprendió.

-Bueno... so-sobre eso...-deshizo el abrazo y su semblante cambió a uno de culpabilidad-. ¿Pero qué hace papá a-aquí?

* * *

><p>-Qué mal-expresó Kyle, con ambos pies rodeando al cuerpo de Kenny. Su Desert Eagle era bañada por el constante ir y venir del agua del océano, y su propietario tenía múltiples heridas que manchaban su traje con sangre.<p>

-Tú eres...-mascullaba el ojiazul-. Mi presa... y yo... te voy a cazar!-intentó alzar su mano. Su rostro también estaba herido, un grueso hilo carmesí manchaba buena parte de él.

-Eso es imposible-le respondió el pelirrojo, colocando su pie encima del brazo levantado de Kenneth y obligándolo a permanecer con el brazo en la arena. McCormick lanzó un alarido de dolor-... No me volverás a ver nunca más.

Dicho esto, soltó al hombre de su agarre y se alejó caminando, ignorando los gritos del otro, pidiendo que esperara.

* * *

><p>-Ya se han tardado bastante... a lo mejor ha sucedido algo-intentó tranquilizar a Wendy, observando por la ventana.<p>

-¿Sabes?-empezó la pelinegra, observando sus manos encima de la mesa-. El papá de Stan... y su hermana Shelly... fueron asesinados.

Los ojos de Butters se abrieron sobremanera tras oír aquello.

-Justo en frente de él-continuó-. Por esa razón fue hospitalizado durante un año, éramos tan sólo unos niños cuando sucedió...

Leopold sintió una mezcla de empatía y asimismo desconcertación.

-... Yo me enteré mucho después.

-¿Y el culpable?-se sentó a su lado, repentinamente interesado. La morena negó con la cabeza.

-Fueron muchas víctimas. La policía investigó durante mucho tiempo, pero...

-Le sucedió algo tan terrible...-comentó, visiblemente perturbado.

-Al parecer el no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió en aquél entonces... después de escuchar tu historia-forzó una sonrisa acompañada de cierta melancolía-. Tal vez por eso él es tan bueno con las personas, es por lo que le pasó... Todos le recuerdan a su familia... Pero aún así yo...-se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y empezó a temblar levemente-. Me pongo celosa... Me enfado con él, y lloro por eso. Nunca podría ser una buena madre...

Butters sonrió con ternura.

-Wendy, estás... en verdad enamorada de Stan, ¿cierto?

* * *

><p>-Shirakawa fue asesinada por Kyle-notificó Stoley por su celular-. Sí. ¿Por qué salió? Bueno, yo también... Bien, no sé la razón exacta, pero... El número 35 no pudo utilizar sus vectores durante la batalla. La operación ha fracasado... ¿Pero acaso no tenemos otras intenciones también?-su rostro pasó a uno enojado.<p>

-Incluso si el numero 35 no puede usar sus vectores, todavía nos sirve...-Satanás sonrió en frente de la pantalla que le permitía llamar a Kevin. Sonrió con la malicia que lo caracterizaba.

-Entiendo-Kevin colgó. Cartman se hallaba detrás suyo, tendido en una cama y comiendo pollo del KFC como le fuera posible-. Carajo, ni siquiera se podía confiar en Satanás...-maldijo-. Y este monstruo-miró al castaño que consumía cantidades colosales de pollo frito-... ¿cómo es posible que sea hijo de Craig? Debe ser el destino...-suspiró. Volvió a revisar su celular y chequeó que la bomba estuviese desactivada, antes de salir de la habitación.

Ya afuera, advirtió a los guardias.

-Estén atentos. En cualquier caso, no duden de disparar.

Y en el interior del cuarto iluminado con tonos sepia, a Cartman se le acabó el apetrito, extrañamente.

-Monstruo... ¿yo?-siseó-. ¿Y cómo que ese tal Craig es mi padre?

* * *

><p>-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?-preguntó Tucker, estando en frente de una enorme cantidad de tierra que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Y en la cima, se ubicaba un edificio.<p>

-Ujúm. Si cie-cierro mis ojos, puedo sentirlo... Pero, ¿por qué, papá? ¿P-por qué tienes que matar a e-ese niño?

-Porque él es mi verdadero hijo-le contestó sin mirarlo.

-¿Entonces por qué...?-fue interrumido por una repentina sensación de una presencia muy peligrosa. Craig notó su alteración.

-¿Qué pasa, Tweek?

-¡Es Kyle! ¡Está c-cerca!-exclamó, algo asustado.

-¿Kyle?-repitió, confundido.

* * *

><p>-He sido marcado...-pensó Kyle, alzando la vista y encontrándose con el edificio.<p>

-¿Tanto deseas matarme, rata inmunda?-le respondió mentalmente el más poderoso silpelit, mientras los objetos a su alrededor empazaban a flotar y su expresión sádica era más notoria.

* * *

><p>Kevin se dirigió a la habitación de Cartman con relativa tranquilidad. Volvió a sacar su celular, observando la pantalla con duda. Sintió una especie de murmullo y se topó con un espectáculo aterrador.<p>

Un guardia salió disparado e impactó contra la pared, para luego ser desmembrado simultáneamente. Lentamente, un niño en silla de ruedas salió del cuarto.

-Ya me sané, pendejo, y no gracias a ti-avisó, algo molesto-. Sólo tenía que probar los brazos.

Stoley le dirigió una mirada repleta de terror puro. Ese monstruo podría matarlo con sólo pensarlo.

-Kahl se acerca-sonrió macabramente.

Y tenía razón. El pelirrojo se encontraba subiendo las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta el edificio.

* * *

><p>-Los refuerzos llegarán en media hora-le susurró a Kevin el único guardia que quedaba vivo. Ambos estaban esperando en la escalera de emergencia.<p>

-Pues deja que los monstruos peleen entre ellos. No podemos arriesgarnos más, cuando el momento llegue...-revisó la pantalla de su celular. La bomba seguía inactiva.

* * *

><p>Kyle llegó a la terraza de la enorme construcción. Al darse media vuelta encontró a su objetivo. Cartman sonreía, travieso.<p>

-¿Por qué has venido?-le interrogó.

-Para empezar, yo era su presa.

-Vaya, tienes bastante confianza en ti mismo.

-No pienso dejar que nadie más meta sus narices en esto-indicó. En un parpadear de ojos, ambos desplegaron sus vectores. El bermejo notó que el hijoputa tenía más de dos vectores, y asustado, retrocedió, cayendo al suelo. Se levantó de inmediato y corrió lejos, mientras los brazos le perseguían.

Cartman hizo levitar su silla de ruedas sin el menor esfuerzo y llegó a otra plataforma.

Kyle había logrado esconderse tras una columna. ¿Quién coño era ése?

Mientras el castaño avanzaba, Kyle también usó sus vectores para elevarse en el aire y no ser notado.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Eric fue golpeado por uno de los brazos invisibles, con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo y la prótesis de su brazo se desprendió. Su silla de ruedas salió disparada y lo hizo golpearse con la baranda metálica.

El ojiverde aprovechó para acercársele.

-Ahora te liberaré de tu dolor-dijo. Cartman le observó un rato y luego empezó a reír. El colorado abrio los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Matarme? ¿Tú?-exclamó entre risas-. Por si no te das cuenta, no hay nadie que pueda matarme!-levantó la vista y a continuación, Kyle fue empujado con una fuerza increíble hacia el mirador, chocando estrepitosamente y siendo golpeado por los numerosos vectores.

Kyle no podía hacer nada para defenderse, sus ataques eran muy rápidos y poderosos, tanto que llegaron a arrancarle uno de sus cuernos. Poco después, el techo del mirador se rompía y su estructura se desmoronó encima del diclonius.

Kevin notó los escombros. Subió la vista y vio al pelirrojo en un charco de sangre, y sin conocimiento.

-¡Qué bien!-celebró-. ¡Ya podemos recuperar a Kyle!

Subió las escaleras y se acercó al cuerpo entre los fierros retorcidos. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y empezó a teclear, mirando a Eric.

-¿Ése era el Kahl al que todos le tenían miedo?-expresó burlón.

-¡Eric!-una voz nasal hizo su aparición. El aludido y Kevin se giraron a ver quién era.

-¡Director Craig Tucker!-exclamó, atónito, el asiático.

-¿Craig?... ¿Pá?-los ojos del castaño empezaron a brillar al ver al hombre de cabello negro, acompañado por un rubio de ojos verdes. Con dificultad se apoyó en la silla de ruedas volcada para levantarse, y empezó a caminar-. Quería verte, pá...-sus ojos marrones se humedecían. Tropezó y cayó al piso, pero eso no lo detuvo. Se incorporó de nuevo.

Tucker sintió que los ojos se le inundaban. Era su hijo después de todo, y estaba a punto de hacerle algo horrible. De su bolsillo agarró una pistola y la apuntó contra Eric.

-¿Uh?

Tweek esquivó la mirada. Se sentía incapaz de ver aquello.

-Sabes, yo... siempre esperé en ese cuarto oscuro... esperando a que mi papá y mamá vinieran por mí...-intentó disuadirlo, con lágrimas resbalando por sus regordetas mejillas.

-... Desde ese cuarto, dirían: "¡Eric, larguémonos de este lugar de mierda!"-continuó-. Entonces... viviríamos los tres... ¡Y por fin te veo, pá!-sollozó, derrumbándose-. ¡Papá!

-Yo... he dejado que tanta gente muriera-le contestó el moreno, aún apuntándole afligido-... Todo porque te dejé vivir, yo soy el único culpable.

-¿Entonces por qué yo tuve que soportar todas esas cosas horrible?-gimió, cabizbajo.

-Cu-cuidado-tartamudeó Tweek-. Papá, ugh, tenemos que huir-se aferró a su brazo, notificando el peligro.

-¿Papá? ¡¿Por qué ese tipo te llama papá? ¡Incluso cuando yo estuve solo todo este jodido tiempo! ¿POR QUÉ?

Desplegó tan sólo un vector y atacó a Tweek, empujándolo contra el borde metálico.

-¡Tweek!

-Papá, corre...-advirtió mientras era estrangulado. Craig apretó los dientes y volvió su vista hacia el agresor.

-¿Te pondrías triste si mato a este pendejo?

Craig permaneció callado.

-Si no respondes, tendré que comprobarlo.

Más vectores surgieron y empezaron agolpear a Tweek, sin que éste pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Craig, encabronado e impotente, soltó el arma.

-No te acerques-le amenazó, intimidado. El azabache le ignoró y siguió acercándose. Y de improvisto, se agachó y le abrazó. Mudo por la sorpresa, el castaño soltó a Tweek, el cual cayó al suelo, rendido.

-Calor y amor... nunca pude darte nada-susurró Tucker, acariciando la cabellera color canela-. Eric, yo... nunca dejé de pensar en ti, ni un segundo.

-Pá...

-Eric, lo siento...

Kevin, observando la escena, alzó el celular rojo a la altura de su rostro. Craig, gracias a su fuerza física, logró cargar en brazos al gordo de ojos marrones.

-De ahora en adelante, sólo seremos tú y yo, Eric.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo. Cuando estés listo-esa última frase se la dirigió a Stoley. Era una indirecta.

-¡Di-director!-dijo el asiático, escondiendo el dispositivo detrás de su espalda-. Us... usted... ¿sabía de esto?

-No importa lo que diga el jefe... ya no importa más.

Stoley vio con desconcierto cómo el director se alejaba de allí y se dirigía a las escaleras, con su hijo en brazos.

-Tweek, vive una vida feliz-le dijo al rubio que yacía en el suelo e intentaba incorporase.

-Papá...-expresó éste, alzando la vista.

El asiático y el rubio se acercaron hasta la baranda de la escalera, mientras los veían descender. Por su parte, el guardia sobreviviente fue asesinado.

-Si no sigo las instrucciones, seré yo al que maten-comentó el pelinegro, sacando su celular otra vez-. Por favor no piense mal de mí.

-Papá...

* * *

><p>Craig había llegado hasta la carretera encima del océano. Giró un poco su cabeza, para dirigirle una última mirada a los de atrás.<p>

-¿Pá?-le llamó el niño.

-Eric, yo siempre quise decirte esto-sus ojos volvían a humedecerse con gotas cristalinas-... Tu madre, Clyde... Te amó hasta el final... Nosotros en verdad... Te amamos.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron en el rostro del gordo muchacho. Cartman sonrió con satisfacción y reposó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

* * *

><p>La pantalla del celular rezaba que la bomba ya estaba activa, y que quedaba poquísimo tiempo antes de la explosión.<p>

Un segundo y... Al ver la repentina muerte, Craig abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos e imaginando qué hubiese sido de ellos si Clyde hubiese vivido, si no hubiera hecho a su hijo sufrir tanto. Hubieran sido una bonita familia...

Boom.

Tweek quedó boquiabierto al ver que el lugar donde estaba Craig explotaba. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, completamente impactado.

-Papá... Yo no... Yo no quería esto... ¡PAPÁ!-gritó.

Kyle también vio la explosión. Se había puesto de pie y había logrado caminar hasta ese trecho.

Kevin soltó el celular y apuntó con una pistola a Tweek.

-¡Ahora tú eres el único que queda! Con esto yo...

El asiático fue decapitado justo en ese instante. Detrás suyo, Tweek vio a Kyle.

-Como lo pensé. Los humanos son... estúpidos.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Papá era...! Papá era...-empezó a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro.

-Ve a casa y ve con Stan y tus amigos-le exhortó el pelirrojo.

Tweak abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Haz... lo que yo no pude.

* * *

><p>-Moviliza a SAT, Kyle debe ser capturado. Pueden tomar su cabeza si es necesario.<p>

Aprovechando que su jefe siempre tenía esa costumbre de mirar a la ventana, Pip arrancó la página que contenía la foto de Stanley y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su bata de laborarotio.

-Siento lástima por él-comentó el rubio.

-Tendrá lo que se merece-se volteó a verlo, provocando un saltito en el joven.

-Um... ¿Será tiempo suficiente para que pueda tomar un baño?

-Ya me estoy hartando de esto. Al final, parece que tendré que hacerlo todo por mí mismo-se quejó-. No hay que apresurarse, si no se logra atraparlo, no me quedará otra que regresar al infierno y volver el próximo milenio. Ay, por lo menos allí yo tenía un imperio...

* * *

><p>Stan, sentado en las escaleras, permanecía pensativo. Un pequeño sonido le alertó de la presencia de alguien más. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Kyle, cabizbajo.<p>

-¿Y esa herida?-expresó, preocupado.

-No es nada. Tenemos que hablar, ¿recuerdas?

* * *

><p>-Cuando yo era niño... ese niño en la montaña, Nyu... ¿eras tú?<p>

-Sí-asintió el bermejo-. Yo, originalmente nací para matar humanos-contestó, sentándose a su costado y evitando su mirada.

Stan le observó, perplejo.

-En cinco años... la humanidad corre el riesgo de que todos los bebés nazcan como yo. Si eso ocurre... tú no podrás vivir aquí... Stan, tú apareciste en frente de mí, como un ángel en medio de este infierno. El día en que te volviera a ver... era mi sueño más grande. ¿Y cómo te lo pagué? Maté a los seres que amabas... Y yo... sólo quería pedirte perdón. Sólo por eso soporté todo lo que me hicieron... Sobreviví.

A continuación sus verdes orbes llorosos confrontaron a los confundidos ojos azules de Stan, y se levantó.

-Quiero que vivas, Stan... si vuelves a ponerte triste por mi culpa... yo nunca me lo voy a perdonar. Si te lastiman... mataré al hijo de puta que lo haya hecho, pero si te matan... yo no podré seguir existiendo...-sollozó. Iba a bajar las escaleras, pero unsos fuertes brazos le contuvieron.

-¡No te vayas!

Los ojos de Kyle no podrían verse más sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué? Por mi culpa, tu familia...

-¡Es que no comprendo! Mataste a Shelly y a papá... eso nunca te lo perdonaré-Kyle sintió que lloraría en ese mismo instante-. Pero... si lastimas a alguien otra vez, yo siempre lo lamentaré. Ese niño triste que conocí cuando era niño... y Nyuu... los amo, y no quiero que mueran.

-Stan...-su rostro pasó a una mueca de dolor, llevó sus manos a los brazos que lo rodeaban y se dejó hacer, para luego deshacerlo lentamente.

Quedó frente a frente con Stan, se puso de puntillas para siquiera poder alcanzar su rostro, y rozó sus labios con los del moreno. Éste, insatisfecho, selló sus labios en los del pelirrojo.

Mientras el beso duraba, Kyle sólo podía pensar en los buenos momentos que habían tenido. Probablemente nunca los volvería a tener. Stan lo rodeó por la cintura y separó sus labios, para depositarlos en su níveo cuello, obteniendo un leve quejido del sonrojado diclonius.

Pese a que ninguno de los dos quería, tuvieron que separarse. Stan tenía una expresión triste.

-Promete que volverás-dijo, aún sabiendo de que eso podría ser imposible.

-Prometo que mis acciones a partir de ahora sólo van a garantizar el que tú sobrevivas junto a toda la humanidad-sonrió con melancolía-. Yo... también te amo, Stan.

Se giró y empezó a descender por los esclalones de piedra.

* * *

><p>-¡Apunten!-ordenó el oficial a sus subordinados.<p>

El SAT obedeció sin chistar. El diclonius que era su objetivo no hizo nada para defenderse. Sólo cerró los ojos.

"Lo siento" pensó antes de que el líder diera la voz de mando:

-¡Fuego!-y a ello le siguieron los múltiples disparos.

* * *

><p>Había sido un verano muy atareado. Stan y los demás acababan de hacer la limpieza de la casa, y mientras descansaban, Butters y Tweek cocinaban la cena.<p>

Al terminar de preparar los alimentos, se reunieron en la mesa y empezaron a comer.

-¡Ah, esto es delicioso! ¡Nunca, ugh, creí que el soumen supiese así!-exclamó el rubio, maravillado-. Quién podría pensar... que hay tantas cosas bellas en es-este mundo...-sus ojitos verdes empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Apenas notó que no estaba solo, se las limpió con el antebrazo y se disculpó enseguida.

Todos pasaron a tener un semblante apenado. En la mesa había un espacio vacío, y reposaba un plato también vacío.

Era para Nyu.

De repente se oyeron los ladridos de Wanta. Stan fue a ver quién era. Notó por detrás de la puerta de papel de arroz a una silueta fina, menuda y que se confundía con una femenina.

Se disponía a abrirle, cuando de repente el reloj sonó.

-¿Uh? Creí que estaba roto...-comentó al darse media vuelta. Sin añadir más, volvió a concentrarse y se acercó a la puerta. La abrió sin vacilar y en su rostro se formó una enorme sonrisa al ver a la persona que llamaba.

-¡Nyu!-se escuchó decir a _esa persona_, también con alegría.

**¡Gah! Aquí no termina todo, FALTA EL EPÍLOGO! No se preocupen porque lo lanzo como mucho, la próxima semana, sólo necesito que me resulevan cierta duda sobre parejas. ¿El epílogo debería tener...?**

**a) ButtersxTweek y Crenny**

**b) Creek y Bunny**

**No sé cómo debería hacerle, pero ya tengo mis trucos para revivir a Tucker XD y para hacer que Kenny se viole a Butters... ¡Aunque me gustaría más emparejarlo con Tweek! Por favor, resuélvanme esta duda antes de la semana para terminar el epílogo más rápido. Arigato.**

**¡Dejen reviews para contestar!**


	14. Junto a ti

**Aquí os traigo el no tan esperado epílogo de 'Elfen Park', agradeciendo todos los bellos reviews, el que se hayan tragado parcialmente sus amenazas de muerte (?), no importando si son cortos o tan largos que me duela el cerebro (?) la cosa es que, bueno, aquí termina mi historia que hasta ahora tiene más reviews XD**

**Y anunciando... que ganó el Creek y Bunny, sorry para la que quería Twutters y Crenny U_U**

**Epílogo: Junto a ti**

**Stan's POV**

Las hojas caen con la llegada del otoño. Ya ha pasado un año a partir de los acontecimientos anteriormente narrados, y se puede decir que todo ha cambiado para mejor.

El chico que encontré detrás de la puerta el día en que el reloj empezó a funcionar es Nyu. Debo admitir de que es adorable, pero no es lo mismo. Esperaba ver a aquel niño al que le causé tanto daño. Poco a poco Nyu aprende más palabras, y creo que las que más repite son: "comida", "Stan", y "me gustas", aunque esa última sólo la dice cuando estamos solos.

Podría decirse de que somos pareja, eso espero. Pero su mentalidad... es un niño prácticamente. No me atrevo a ponerle un dedo encima por el cargo de conciencia que eso supondría, me sentiría como un pederasta o algo así. Aunque, de vez en cuando él es quien toma la iniciativa, pero mientras no esté en sus facultades, no creo que lleguemos a... ustedes saben, la parte pervertida en la que le hago el amor una y otra vez.

Pero puedo esperar. Tal vez nunca más vea a ese niño del que me enamoré, pero puedo llegar a conocer a un chico agradable al cual ame con el alma. Suena marica, ¿no?

**Wendy's POV**

Stan ya nunca será mío. Al principio creí que moriría, pero gracias a la gente que me rodea y amo, puedo superarlo. Estoy celosa de Nyu, debo estar loca... Yo nunca podría ganarle.

Hoy acabo de conocer a alguien maravilloso. Su nombre es Token Black, su familia es adinerada pero él es muy humilde de espíritu. Debo admitir que... es el tipo de persona de quien yo quisiera enamorarme, dejemos que el tiempo decida.

**Butters POV**

Cada vez veo con más frecuencia a ese hombre rubio que recoge la basura de la playa... su nombre es Kenneth McCormick. Cuando me sonríe, me siento increíblemente raro. Como si algo muy fuerte me uniera a él. A veces siento que hemos sufrido de manera similar. Y hoy me ha besado. ¡Lo ha hecho! ¡Y me ha gustado! Me siento tan... tan... no sé... siento que le correspondo. Me soltó y me dijo que era muy tierno. Hay una diferencia de edad notable, ¡pero no me importa! Ya no tengo a padres que me castiguen cada segundo, ya no tengo un padrastro que abuse de mí o una madre que simplemente me odie...

Tengo algo mucho mejor. A mi nueva familia, a Wanta, a Kenny...

Sobretodo a Kenny. Espero encontrarlo mañana en la playa, como siempre.

-Um... Kenny... te gustaría... um... ¿ir a cenar esta noche? Todos te recibiríamos-le invité.

**Kenny's POV**

Debo aceptar, ¿no? Ese chico, Butters, no entiendo qué me ha hecho. Lo que siento por él en este instante no son ganas de follármelo. Bueno, sí siento eso, pero siento algo más. Cariño, preocupación, amor... cosas que nunca creí que lelgaría a sentir, después de todo, soy una puta que se tira a cualquier cosa que respire.

Pero ahora que recuerdo...

-¿Que acaso en tu casa no vive ese monstruo con cuernos?

Parecía vacilar.

-NO es un mostruo-enfatizó con firmeza inusual-. Es mi hermano, y no dejaré que le llames así.

-¿Tienes noción de lo que me ha causado a mí y a mucha gente?

Tragó saliva.

-Bien...

-Sabes por qué te lo digo. No es por mí o porque le tenga odio, sino porque no quisiera morir ahora que te acabo de conocer. Aunque puedo revivir. De eso estoy seguro, pero no quiero seguir muriendo. Es repetitivo. Y además, te podría hacer daño a ti también. Y eso nunca me lo perdonarí...

No pude terminar la frase porque el mocoso ya me estaba besando de nuevo.

-No te preocupes-dijo apenas terminó-. Él es mi hermanito, ya no nos puede hacer daño. Nunca dejaría que eso suceda... A mí no me lastimaría, a nadie. Es otro, tienes que creerme.

-¿Y entonces vas a decirme que todo lo que ha hecho fue obra de...?

-Hmm, no estoy seguro-se aferró a mí-. Stan dijo que había sufrido mucho... que ése no era Nyu.

Suspiré. Por si acaso...

-Por si acaso, llevaré mi Desert Eagle-advertí. Él pareció asustado, pero asintió.

-Bien. No olvides venir! ¡Hoy tendremos para comer soumen!

Se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo.

**Tweek's POV**

Ugh, ya ha pasado casi un año... No en-entiendo por qué, creo que soy lo suficiente masoquista como para visitar su tumba... Estoy llorando, aunque no se note. Lloro por dentro. Debo ser fuerte, debo ser feliz... Papá hubiese querido eso.

SI tan sólo le hubiera dicho lo mucho que lo amaba, habría desistido. ¡Yo no soy su hijo! Eso me alivió un poco, no sería incorrecto lo que yo sintiera... Pero me llenó de una pregunta, si no lo soy, ¿por qué...?

Nunca encontraron su cuerpo. ¿Entonces estoy llorando por un pedazo de piedra y un montón de tierra que no contiene a Craig Tucker?

-¡Lo intenté! ¡Perdón, papá! ¡Pero no pu-puedo ser feliz sino estás!

Caí al suelo de rodillas. En mis pensamientos no tengo que tartamudear, eso es bueno. En mi mente estoy calmado...

Y de repente sentí algo en mi hombro. Me giré a ver quien era, y no lo van a creer.

**Craig's POV**

El tembloroso rubio gritó mi nombre y me abrazó. Correspondí el abrazo de inmediato. No lo había sentido desde hace tanto tiempo...

-Me has desobedecido-reclamé con voz suave y acaricié su rubia cabellera-. No puedo obligarte a ser feliz, ¿no?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Por eso te amo, Tweekers-solté una risita. Él se sonrojó.

-¡Uh!¿Me amas? ¡Yo también lo hago! ¡Jesucristo, qué presión, tanto tiempo esperando por decírtelo! ¡Y me co-

Le interrumpí con un suave beso en sus temblorosos labios.

-¿Co-co cómo estás vivo?-exclamó.

**Tweek's POV**

Lamento haber preguntado eso. ¿Y si es un sueño? Estaré alucinando... Dios, ¿por qué?

-Salté en el último minuto. Agarré a Eric y nos lanzamos al mar-respondió con esa voz nasal que adoro.

Mi corazón estuvo a punto de desbocarse. ¿O sea que ese niño sigue vivo?

**Craig's POV**

Interpreté su rostro asustado.

-Eric no sabía nadar-aclaré, algo triste. Después de todo, era mi hijo, era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de Clyde. Pero él deseó que lo protegiese, siento que le he traicionado.

Pero también me dijo que quería que continuase sin él.

-¿Entonces está...?

-Muerto-concluí-. Está en un lugar mejor ahora... supongo.

-Uh... lo siento.

-No te disculpes, es todo mi culpa. Lo que importa es... que te amo, Tweekers-besé la punta de su respingada nariz. Él dejó de temblar. Lucía más relajado.

-Tweek quiere... quisiera casarse con papá-confesó, rojísimo como un tomate maduro.

-¿Y tener bebés?-sonreí de manera pervertida.

-¡Ugh! ¿Bebés? ¡Es mucha presión!

Reí por lo bajo mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza. Ya habrá tiempo.

-No te preocupes, Twekers, nunca te obligaría...

Aún sonrojado, respondió:

-Pero si yo ta-también quiero, ngh-bajó la vista y simplemente me sonrió de una manera muy extraña. ¿Tweek pervertido? Eso hay que verlo...

**Stan's POV**

Esta noche ha sido algo extraña. Tweek ha venido acompañado de un sujeto parecido a mí, excepto por que llevaba traje elegante y se veía muy serio. Al parecer, son pareja, las cosas que me pierdo por pasar tanto tiempo junto a Nyu.

Butters trajo a cenar a ese mismo tipo rubio que vi perseguir a Nyu. Se ve más inofensivo, pero vigila a Nyu como si fuera algún mostruo que nos fuera a atacar. Qué raro...

Wendy se trajo a Token, es un buen tipo, pese a que envidio que sea rico. Y espero que haga a Wendy feliz.

Por su parte, Nyu se ha dado otro golpe en la cabeza... Pero nada sucedió, sigue siendo el mismo. Para alivio de todos.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Token fue el único en retirarse. Y Craig y Kenny... se quedaron. Y ya pueden imaginarse qué ha sucedido.

-Nyu...-suspiró el pelirrojo mientras se acurrucaba conmigo en mi cama. Pero esa no era su voz habitual-. ¿Me has extrañado?

Y entonces supe quién me hablaba.

-Claro que sí. Te he extrañado muchísimo, Ny...

-Mi nombre es Kyle, mucho gusto-sonrió. Poco a poco acerqué mis labios a los suyos, y le di un profundo beso, seguí con su cuello y orejas, dejando rastros de saliva que lo hacían gemir. Poco a poce le fui desponjando de esa pijama que le quedaba enorme y lo hacía ver más adorbale aún, y...

El resto ya lo sabrán ustedes, me reservaré esos hermosos momentos para mí. A excepción de que al terminar, un ojiverde jadeante me sonrió con inocencia (que anteriormente arrebaté) y exclamó un 'Nyu'.

Le sonreí también, y ambos nos dormimos.

**Klaus' POV**

Meses después, Butters y Nyu, dieron a luz unos hermosos bebés.

Bebés con cuernos.

**Qué tal! Ya sé que el final fue algo WTF, pero debn recordar de que Kyle infectó a Kenny con el virus, y que Kyle es un diclonius y que Tweek es estéril al ser silpelit XD pero aún puedes adoptar, Craig XD**

**Ah, y Kyle (pero el malo) nunca más surgirá. El que se acostó con Stan era el Kyle bueno :3 pero no creo que vuelva a aparecer hasta que Nyu se golpee la cabeza de nuevo :3 la cosa es que prefiero a Nyu.**

**Ah, por cierto, nadie sabe qué sucedió después. Bueno, yo sí, pero es demasiado escalofriante O_O**

**Dejen sus preguntas, que yo las responderé -.-**

**La solución a todos tus problemas yaoístas se encuentran al hacerle click al botón de review!**

**Bueno, no es así. Pero Ted les servirá galletas.**


End file.
